


Something Worth Losing

by KafePest, momiji_neyuki



Series: Other Killjoys Ideas [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Betrayal, Biting, Blood and Torture, Break Up, Bullying, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Grinding, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Sexual Slavery, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violent Sex, dub con, innocent!frank - Freeform, lying, supportive!mikey, trickery, vampire, vampire!Gerard, vampire!Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KafePest/pseuds/KafePest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Re-write of the work Protector.Frank, a boy suffering from the abuse of his step dad, has moved to a new town with low hopes. He's transferred to a new school that allows vampire students and he's not sure if he'll be able to make it there. And he's right, capturing the attention of a powerful vampire prince is one thing.Capturing his heart is another. Can Frank survive long enough to melt Gerard's heart?





	1. No Son of Mine

"Move it you worthless piece of shit!"

Derek pushed his only child into their new home. It was late, but he planned it that way. He didn't need any nosy neighbors trying to help them. In fact he didn't want to know the neighbors at all, but he would probably have to play nice at some point. Frank fell and Derek growled and kicked him in the ass making him face plant. Derek carried the only thing he planned to into the kitchen. He put the two six packs away grabbing a bottle. He popped the top with the bottle opener on his keys. He heard Frank groan in the living room still on the floor.

"Get your ass moving and empty the car. I'm going to bed and if I hear any fucking noise you're gonna wish you were dead."

Frank whimpered a little at Derek's demand, slowly picking himself off the floor. He managed to get up to his hands and knees, trying to block out the newfound pain. He already had bruises and even a few cuts everywhere. Given that he received the beating of a lifetime when his old school called to ask about his weight and some questionable marks. He waited till he heard Derek head off to bed before slowly getting to his feet. Clenching his fist and mentally cursing the other, he went to do as he was told. Frank was a little afraid of the dark, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter of walking out alone to get their- his parents, things.

"This is gonna be a long night..."

He mumbled to himself, knowing that he was going to be expected to unpack the boxes as well.

*

*

*

"Wake up you lazy fuck, I want breakfast."

Cold water hit Frank in the face as Derek threw a bucket of it at him. Frank gasped as he was doused in cold water, shivering as he looked up at his step father. He couldn't even remember when had fallen asleep. Looking around he realized he must have passed out on the floor downstairs. Clenching his jaw before he said something stupid, he got up, planning on going to his 'room' to change before getting breakfast done.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Derek grabbed Frank by the hair and pulled him back. He then smacked him in the face hard enough to make his lip bleed.

"I said I want breakfast!"

Frank yelped and tried to flinch away only to be stopped by the grip on his hair.

"I-I..."

He stuttered out,

"I'm wet…"

"Yeah, I don't fucking care."

He dragged Frank to the kitchen and threw him at the swinging door.

"Steak, eggs, potatoes, bacon, pancakes now!"

Frank stumbled onto the tile, barely catching himself from falling over again. Sighing, he just went to the fridge, hoping they had the ingredients for everything Derek wanted. He hated cooking for his step father, he always wanted some kind of meat, that was gross and bloody and made Frank gag just looking at it. He managed to pull through today, but Derek never said how he wanted his eggs. He tried for scramble, but it didn't come out too pretty. So he mixed them with the potatoes with some more cheese and salt, begging for it to be good enough.

"FRANK! WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG?!"

Derek pounded on the dining room table with his fist.

"It's a-almost done."

Frank said, quickly trying to plate up everything.

"Just...just trying to make it good..."

He tried, just wanting to get through the day.

"LET'S GO!"

Frank jumped and thankfully got everything together, walking out with the plate, fully of hot food. He hated the way it smelled, the bacon and steak almost overwhelming him. Sighing through his nose and just trying not to look Derek in the eye, he delivered it to his spot at the table.

"What...what would you like to drink?"

He asked, keeping his head bowed.

"Get me a beer."

Derek just started to shovel the food in his mouth.

"Yessir."

Frank mumbled and scurried off to get him a bottle, opening it up for Derek and setting it down carefully. He wait a few moments, watching the other eat with envy before speaking up.

"Can I...can I get ready for school?"

Derek picked up the bottle and gave a noncommittal wave. Frank took that as a yes and hurried off, wanting to get out of his wet clothes and out of the house. He was quick in his movements, not even bothering to dry his hair. He hoped a new school meant he could finally blend in. It was bad enough being abused at home, but he was bullied before as well. He just wanted to be invisible. When Frank was done dressing Derek was already in the living room on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table and then TV on. He had a second beer.

"Oi."

He grabbed Frank as he tried to pass and pulled him down breathing stale alcohol in his face.

"Don't start no fucking trouble in this school. I don' wanna have ta move again."

He threw Frank back away from him after he burped in his face. Frank scrunched his nose and flailed a little as he was tossed away. He wanted to argue, to scream back that it wasn't his fault but he knew better. He already lost all the fight he had left in him. So instead, he just grabbed other hoodie to throw on, wanting more layers to hide under and locate his backpack.

"Oh and Frank?"

Frank paused, and looked to him, scared of what was going to come next. Derek turned to him with a wicked leer.

“This one's a mixed school."

Frank paled, and swallowed thickly. Mixed school... he wasn't going to a human school. He's going to one with vampires. He almost wanted to puke at the thought.

"Have a nice day Frankie."

Derek inwardly chuckled as the boy left the house. A mixed school meant he was going to get picked on worse and it would hide what he did to him. He didn't have to be afraid of the school finding out cause it was vampire run. Derek got up and grabbed a third beer congratulating himself as he flopped back on the sofa where he planned on staying all day.


	2. Warning: Vampires Will Hurt You

Frank walked to school at a moderate pace. They were close enough to where he couldn't catch a bus, but still far away that it was quite a trek. Stomach churning from lack of food and the impending doom Frank was feeling from the knowledge that his school had....vampires. The walk was uneventful thankfully, but he couldn't quite navigate the halls well, and there was a lot of people already there. Head down most of the time, he managed to locate the office but it took ages for him to work up the nerve to even make a noise to get the attention of the lady behind the desk, who was typing away at her computer, completely oblivious to his presence.

"Can I help you?" She asked, once he got her attention.

"I..uhm. I'm... Frank-"

"Speak up kid, I can't hear you." She snapped, and Frank jumped at her voice.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "Um I'm Frank."

"Okay Frank, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh uh, no I'm... I'm new..." He tried to explain, "Uhm, my last name is Iero."

"Frank Iero huh..." She said, butchering his last name. "Can you spell that?"

The whole exchange was like pulling teeth for Frank, attempting to speak loud and clear enough for the woman to understand him and his requests. He finally got his student ID and schedule, being told to leave immediately with no clue on where he was going cause first bell was going to go off in five minutes. Of course he was late to class because he was lost for most of the time. He made it to first period when it was about fifteen minutes in. Stumbling into the room, he turned red as all eyes were on him. He couldn't bring himself to look at the class, just scurrying over to the teacher to hand him his schedule and a quick 'I'm new'. Thankfully this teacher seemed too annoyed to bother introducing him, warning Frank that he better not barge in late like that again. With a dismissive wave, the teacher told him to just take an empty seat anywhere. Apologizing, Frank nodded and finally looked at the class room. His eyes darted around for an open spot and he took the first seat he could see, trying to ignore the eyes on him. The teacher began before Frank was in his seat. He just swallowed thickly, feeling sick and put his head down. Hoping the day went by fast.

*

*

*

"Alright class settle down. We have a new student..."

Ryan looked up from his desk as Mr. Saporta started talking. He actually liked his English class cause his teacher was cool and a vampire like him.

"...how about you introduce yourself and tell us something about you." Gabe smiled at the boy gently, his fangs peeking out the side slightly.

Frank was fidgeting; the other teachers had just let him sit down. Of course the vampire teacher he had was going to make him speak. He stared at the floor for a while, trying to get the courage to speak. Hell, he didn't even have words. He felt sick, he could tell this room had more vamps than humans and he was terrified. One of them was going to hurt him, he just knew it. He wasn't going to survive this year.

"I'm... Frank I-iero." He said quietly, refusing to life his head.

He made no move to say more, no one hear wanted to know him. His life wasn't interesting in the slightest, if anything, it was sad and pathetic. Glancing at the teacher, he begged with his eyes to be allowed to sit.

"Um...well welcome Frank, why don't you have a seat next to..." Gabe looked at his roster. "Ryan, third seat in the second row."

Frank looked up to find the Ryan person, in the direction his teach eventually point. He felt his stomach drop as he realized it was a circle of vampires he'd be by. Sighing he went to his seat and sat down, trying to be invisible. He looked right up to the front, waiting for class to start Ryan looked at the new boy. He was a human, but he was lucky cause even though Gabe was a vampire, he was one of the nicer teachers to humans and would let him be picked on in his class. He could see it starting already though. The vampire on the other side of Frank was sniffing him.

"Mmmm, you smell delightful blood bag. Is that...feeear you are wearing?"

Frank shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as one of the vampires spoke, his sniffing and words hitting him. He could feel himself physically shaking, but he didn't respond. He just stared at ahead and waited. He couldn't stop anything from happening to him if he tried, so he just somewhat calmly accepted his fate. This is probably what Derek wanted anyway, maybe he'd just get slaughtered now and wouldn't have to worry about anything for the rest of his sort life.

"Mr. Kranston, is there anything you would like to share with the class?"

The vampire looked up at his teacher and smiled.

"I was just complementing our new student on how good he smells."

"Yes, well you can stop now, I am sure Mr. Iero already knows. Now if you can turn to his month’s novel, can anyone tell me how does Dickens use setting to convey the mood right at the opening of Great Expectations?"

Frank let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as the vampire was called out, only to be disappointed when nothing good really came out of it. But nothing bad did either, so he just got out his book to try to catch up with what the class was talking about. He already read the book, all of it. Twice now, but he didn't dare raise his hand. Blend into the background, that was his plan. That meant staying quiet, and praying that it worked.

"Anyone? Come on people. What about you Mr. Iero, did you read this in your last school?"

Frank jumped at his name, surprised that the teacher even got it right and bit down on his lip. Yes, he read it at his old school. He shook his head anyway, hoping the teacher would popcorn to someone else. He didn't want any attention on him, and this teacher was making it difficult from the start. Gabe sighed and put the book down.

"Right well since no one wants to answer the question you guys can write a 1500 word essay to answer it instead. Mr. Iero is excused from the assignment cause it is his first day."

The humans groaned and the vampires hissed. One kicked Frank's chair hard.

"You just wait till class is over blood bag."

Frank couldn't keep from yelping a little at the kick to his chair. He could have done the essay... he thought about raising his hand and saying he'd do the assignment but one glance at the vampire who was targeting him and he decided not to. If looks could kill, Frank would be six feet under by now. 'God just let this day end already.' He thought to himself, opening his book and pretending to read it so he looked productive. The rest of class went quietly with the occasional vampire hissing threats at Frank. Ryan ignored them. They were beneath him and his clan leader would get pissed if he got into a stupid scrap with a second class vamp.

*Brrrrrrrrrring*

"Alright students, I will see you all tomorrow, walk, don’t run. Mr. Iero can I please see you for a moment?"

Frank stayed seated as everyone else got up, the vampire that had threatened him earlier had paused at his desk with a hiss, muttering an insult. Once everyone was gone, Frank slowly got up and went to the front of the classroom. What did his teacher want with him now? Did he do something bad? Frank felt nauseous suddenly.

"S-sir?" He questioned, voice a little hoarse with fear.

"You knew the answer to the question didn't you?"

Frank paled, wondering how he knew. He looked down at the floor, ashamed that he got called out. He hopes this didn't warrant him a detention, if he was late coming home, Derek would probably lock him out of the house.

"You're not in trouble, but you have to understand that you need to speak up and show them that you are not afraid. An elder vampire like me is beyond petty behavior towards humans...although there are a few teachers that would rather see you...well never mind. The point is, wisdom in fears enemy. We fear the unknown and if we understand what we fear, there is no longer a hold on us."

Frank blinked and looked up at him staring at Gabe. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what he was going to say about other teachers or not. He listened to his words, but he knew that it wouldn't mean much to him in the long run. Frank couldn't stand up to his bullies, especially if they're vampires. He was weak, and he knew it.

"Yessir." He mumbled sadly, knowing that he would only continue to disappoint Gabe. He seemed nice, even if he was a little intimidating.

"Can...can I go?" He asked.

"Yes and you may do the assignment if you choose as an extra credit to be used if you need it or on your final grade."

Gabe laid a gentle hand on Frank's shoulder. "You'll be alright. See you tomorrow Frank."

Frank winced a little when he put his hand on him, but tried to disguise it with a cough. Nodding quickly, he exited the class room planning on doing the assignment. The better his grades, the better chance of him getting to college on a full ride. Something he dreamed of, the possibility of escape. Stepping out into the hall, he glanced around nervously, wondering if that one vampire would be waiting for him.

"Awww Frankie were you looking for us?"

Frank turned around at the voice, and saw the vampire from earlier. He felt his heart rate pick up.

"I....I uh..." He stammered, before taking off in the opposite direction.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

Another vampire popped out as Frank passed a classroom door. The first one closed the gap behind him.

"Let's introduce Frankie to our favorite hiding spot shall we Vince?"

"Oh yes Chance lets."

Frank was grabbed by his shirt and dragged down a deserted hallway toward a door that said do not enter. Frank whimpered and flailed a little as they pulled him towards a door. He was terrified of what they were going to do to him. Would they beat him up? Bite him? Kill him? He was on the verge of a panic attack when they got into the room. Breathing heavily, he tried in vain to get free from them.

"P-please...don't." He asked, just wanting to be left alone.

Frank was shoved against a wall hard. Chance leaned in and licked a stripe up his neck.

"Mmmm, I think you will be my lunch today."

He dragged Frank to a wooden X on the wall and chained him up there.

"I like my meat marinated in fear though so I will be back at 5th period for you."

"Aww that's not fair Chance, I want some too."

Frank was shocked by what the room held, and pulled on his restraints when he was chained up. He was terrified now; he could almost throw up just from how hard he was shaking. He opened his mouth to say something, to beg to be let go but he couldn't produce a real sound.

"I suppose I can share a bit, and as much as he is shaking, he will certainly taste good."

Vince walked up to his and ran a sharp nail across his cheek making a shallow cut.

"Maybe he'll even piss himself. I do love a touch of humiliation with my fear."

Vince licked Frank's cheek and growled as the blood hit his tongue. His eyes went black and his fangs stretched out of his mouth.

"Vince, no, not yet."

Frank flinched back from his tongue, his face squishing up on disgust. He tugged on his restraints again, hissing at the pain his wrist from the metal digging in. He knew he wouldn't piss himself, he'd never allow it. However, Frank felt his eyes sting with tears, desperate and salty. Vince sneered and pulled away. The two vampires left the room. Frank hung there, trying to get free until he was exhausted from the over exertion. He heard the bell ring and the halls go quiet.

"H-hello?" He called, voice too quiet even to him. So he tried to be louder, wanting to escape this hell before the two came back.

"Hello?! Help!" He cried, willing someone to walk by. To hear him.

*

*

*

Mikey Way was walking by the old science wing when his advanced hearing picked up something. It sounded like crying. He walked down the hall trying to pin point the location. When he found it, it was in one of the old labs. He ignored the do not enter sign and opened the door. Frank had been pulling at his restraints again, crying helplessly after yelling until his voice was lost. When the door opened he stiffened, looking up as he felt the usual dread that filled his guy when he was near a vampire. This one wasn't like the other two that had chained him here in the first place. He was thinner, but Frank knew better than to think he was any less dangerous. He probably looked like a free snack for this new vampire. More tears spilled over his cheeks as he realized this.

"Oh really. How juvenile can you get."

Mikey walked up to the clearly frightened human. He had a look of disgust on his face.

"What's your name human?"

Frank thought the look was for him, and he quickly answered, afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

"F-frank..." he said.

"Frank huh? Do you know the name of the vamps that did this to you?"

"Uhm... Chance and...and Vince"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Figures. Second class trash." Mikey reached out to touch Frank.

Frank was confused about what he was talking about but didn't have much time to ponder. Once the other reached for him he jerked away.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm gonna set you free."

Mikey reached over to the bonds on Frank's wrist and opened it up.

"I'm impressed you didn't piss yourself. Vince is into that shit."

Frank stumbled a little once he was free, surprised but happy. He rubbed his wrist a little, feeling the bruises that were sure to come.

"He said that..." He muttered, not looking up. "Thank you."

He wasn't sure if he was really being let go or not, but Frank wanted to show gratitude anyway to stay in this stranger's good graces.

"Don’t thank me yet. We have to..."

"Who the fuck are you?"

Mikey spun around and saw Chance and Vince.

"Kranston."

"Way."

"How's your clan...oh wait you don’t have one cause your elder was pathetically taken out."

"Yeah, by your grandfather."

Mikey smirked. "Yes, I can still hear the sizzle of his skin."

Chance growled as he stalked forward. Frank was confused as to what was happening, but he slowly backed away from both vampires. Vince stayed behind his lead, crouching slightly to see what Way's first move would be.

"Don't even Kranston, you haven't got the balls and my brother will rip what little you have off and you know it."

Chance growled, but backed off.

"He's going with me and you are not to touch him again. He is protected by The House of Wolves now."

"Fuck you Way, you can't do that!"

Chance grabbed Mikey and Mikey grabbed his arm and twisting it fast pushed him to the ground with his knee in his back.

"You will obey."

Chance growled and Mikey twisted his arm higher. There was a cracking sound that echoed through the room. Mikey dropped it and motioned for Frank to come to him. Frank watched the scene before him with scared eyes. When 'Way' put Chance in his place Frank had to close his eyes. He'd had broken bones from Derek a couple times, the noise brought those memories to surface. He opened them in time to see that he was being beckoned to follow. He glanced at the other two, Vince now trying to help his friend get his arm situated. Taking his chances with Way, he obeyed the motion, walking over to the vampire. Vince glanced at him with a small as he walked past but didn't move.

Mikey led the boy out of the room. "Give me your hand."

Frank stared at him, lost as to why he'd request that. He briefly thought about trying to rub from this vampire now that they were out of the room but that didn't work last time. So he tried a new tactic.

"I...have a class..."

"Just fucking do it."

Frank jumped and nodded, complying immediately. Mikey took the boys hand and turned it face up. He brought it up to his mouth.

"This is going to hurt, but I am not trying to take your blood."

Before the boy could protest, Mikey elongated his fangs and pierced Frank's hand with them. Frank yelped and tried to get his arm back. Everything had happened too fast for him to react and now he was stuck in the others iron grip. 'Not taking my blood he says,' Frank thought. When Mikey finally pulled his fangs out there were two perfect indents on them on Frank's hand. He leaned in and licked the wound to stop the bleeding. He looked back at the boy.

"Tell anyone that gives you any kind of trouble, human or vampire that you are protected by The House of Wolves."

Mikey dropped the boy's hand. "See you around Frank."

Saying nothing else, Mikey walked away. Frank stared at the vampires back and he left. He glanced at his hand next, seeing the marks already something healing.

"What the hell..." The noise of the bell brought him back to the realization that he had missed a whole class.

"Shit." He mumbled and got his schedule out to rush to the next. He'd have to figure out who that vampire was and what just happened to him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Oblivious here!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting, I hope you enjoyed the first official chapter if this fic!
> 
> We're going to try to post one every Friday - seeing as this story is actually nearly finished in our drafts. For now, please let us know how you feel for poor little Frankie. 
> 
> Until next time x


	3. Enter in Tall, Dark, and Fucking Scary

Frank walked into the lunchroom, sad that he wasn't allowed to stay in class or hang out in the library to study. He didn't have lunch today, and he couldn't buy any either. So instead, he just looked around for an empty table. Kids were busy rushing to the line, or saving spots for their friends. There were a few full tables already, groups of vampires with no interest in the human food. One such table had Frank's savoir from earlier, who was scanning the room with an intense look. Frank happened to look over right as 'Way' looked in his direction. Frank blinked and had every intention of avoiding him, but the vampire was beckoning him to come over. Before he could think to ignore the gesture and find somewhere else to sit, Frank heard a familiar voice not too far from him. "Get the fuck out of my way, scum." Chance was hissing at some poor human kid. He was far too close to Frank for comfort, along with his minion Vince. The bite on Frank's hand seemed to heat up almost, reminding him of what the vampire from before said. About him being 'protected.' Decided to take a chance, Frank went for the table, hoping it was the lesser of two evils in this situation.

"Yo Mikey!"

"Huh? What Ray?"

"I asked you if we are still on for tonight, what's got your attention?"

Mikey looked and saw the boy from earlier slowly making his way towards them.

"Who's that?"

Bob had arrived at the table with his food. He sat next to Ray just as Frank reached them. Frank got to the table only to be met with two more strangers who were looking at him curiously. He tried to ignore their gazes but the blonde spoke up.

"Who are you?" Bob asked, his gruff voice making Frank feel threatened. "Can we help you, kid?"

"I uh, he..." Frank gestured to Mikey, unsure what to say. Ray and Bob looked at Mikey, confused.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, this is Frank, he's new to the school."

Ray and Bob looked at him again and that's when Ray saw it.

"Fuck." He nudged Bob and pointed to the boy's hand.

"Oh shit, Gerard's not gonna like this."

"Not gonna like what?"

Frank watched the exchange, still standing by the table as the vampires spoke. He didn't know who any of these people were, or why he was apparently a hot subject. The new voice caught his attention, coming from right behind him. He turned to see a face that made both his guts twist up and his heartbeat pick up. This vampire was terrifyingly attractive. Frank couldn't help but take a step back, wanting to get out of the way.

"Look what your brother did." Bob said, pointing at Frank who suddenly wished he had took his chances with Chance and Vince when Mr. Tall, Dark, and fucking Scary looked at him.

Gerard looked where Bob was pointing and then saw the hand. He grabbed it and brought it to his mouth breathing it in.

"Mikey..."

"Vince and Chance were going to..."

"I don't give a fuck Michael! You had no right without asking for my permission!"

Frank jumped in fear when he was grabbed. It was seriously getting old, being grabbed and pushed around so much just at school alone. Not to mention he still didn't understand what the hell was going on, why these guys seemed to suddenly be so tense and what this....bite mark really meant. He just wanted out of this situation.

"I...I could go." Frank said meekly, trying to catch the vampire who was clutching his hands attention.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble." He added, trying to keep his voice steady.

Gerard clutched the boy's hand and looked into his eyes. There was something about them. It was like they were made of honey. Soft, warm, and inviting. Frank attempted to pull his hand away, but Gerard didn't seem to notice. He was just staring at him, but his gaze didn't seem threatening or angry. Looking back, Frank found himself staring as well. Gerard's eyes were strange, they were cold but the color clashed with the emotion, almost seeming to change from a lively green to a soft brown and back again.

"Uhm," Frank realized how long he'd been staring, and couldn't stop the blush that covered his features. "C-can you let go...p-please?"

Gerard could feel the fear pouring from the boy. He smirked and pulled him closer wrapping an arm around him. "Why are you scared?"

Being pulled closer was the last thing Frank expected to happen, but that didn't stop him from squirming. He couldn't concentrate with the other so close, unable to think of a real reply. A better question would be why wouldn't he be afraid?

"Gee, you'd gonna give the kid a heart attack." Ray sighed, unable to stand watching such an awkward scene.

Gerard looked at his second in command and shrugged pushing him away into Mikey.

"Asshole. Come on Frank, let's get your lunch and sit down."

Mikey steadied the boy and then led him to the lunch line. Frank wanted to get away from the table, so he allowed himself to be ushered to the line. Once there though, he had to confess.

"I don't have any money." He told Mikey, "I...forgot my lunch. I was just gonna eat when I get home."

It was a lie, but Frank had gotten used to covering his abuse at home. Somehow, it was a little easier to talk to Mikey, maybe cause this is sort of twice now that the other actually helped him out.

"Oh, well I got you."

Mikey and Frank got in the room and Frank saw raw meat and cups of blood in different types being offered for the vampires next to the regular food for the humans...which didn't look much better.

"Y-you don't have to." Frank mentioned, "I have allergies...and I don't eat meat."

He explained, mentally hearing his step father mocking him for his 'pickiness' and for being a pansy.

"But.. I have a question." It took a lot of guts to say the last sentence, but Frank couldn't ignore his curiosity anymore.

"You don't eat meat?" Mikey looked at the boy like he was nuts. Still he grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the line. He led him to the side where there was a deli and salad bar.

"There you can get food here."

Frank looked at the more appealing food and sighed. At least it wasn't gross and bloody, and the fruit looked decent. His stomach growled, but he ignored it.

"I can't pay." He insisted, "And you ignored me." He pointed out.

“I didn't ignore you, I was solving the first problem and I told you I have this, now get your food and I will answer your question."

Frank opened his mouth to protest again, but the look Mikey gave him made him think otherwise. So he grabbed a cup of fruit and a salad, pointedly looking at the vampire.

"Can I ask now?"

Mikey looked at what he had chosen and paying for it nodded.

"Uhm....what exactly is going on." Frank asked, "Who are you and why did you bite me? And who are the other two...er, three? What's this House of Wolves you mentioned and..." Frank rambled a little and cut himself off before he kept going.

"I'm Mikey Way, the people you met are my clan and part of the prestigious House of Wolves. Gerard, my older brother, is first in command and only answers to our father and grandfather. Ray, the curly haired one, is Gerard's second in command and Bob is basically muscle."

Frank listened carefully as he spoke, taking in everyone's names and committing them to memory just in case.

"Okay... that doesn't explain all....this." Frank said, waving his injured hand in an ambiguous manner. "Why...are you paying any attention to me?"

"Chance is an asshole and a lesser vampire. While I am not saying I like all humans, I don’t think of them as cattle, none of the HoW members do. If I had not marked you, when he tries to grab you again, which he will, nothing would stop him from harming you. He can't now cause you are protected. It's like hurting one of us."

Frank was confused by this, he took a few seconds to full comprehend everything Mikey just told him. So he was protected now? That harming him was like harming one of the people he sort of met? Was he... technically in this 'clan' now?

"But...why?" He found himself asking, accidentally revealing some of his usual harmful thoughts. "Who cares about me?"

"What, I don't..."

"Way."

Mikey looked up and saw Ryan and...Brendon. He shivered in disgust. Brendon was from a new clan, The LA Devotees, that recently moved on East Coast territory and Mikey's father was not happy. He looked at Ryan and avoided Brendon completely.

"Ross."

Frank was a little frustrated that they got interrupted but when he saw it was more vampires, he let that feeling go quickly. One he recognized from his first class... Ryan. Who he sat next to, but he didn't say anything to Frank at the time. Still, he took a step closer to Mikey, trusting him more. He didn't want to be in the middle of another possible fight. He was starting to wonder if he'd ever interact with humans at this rate.

Gerard looked up when Mikey had not returned yet with the human when he saw him. He growled and fixing his trench coat stalked over to where Mikey was.

Frank quietly stepped out of the way as the two vampires that had walked over seemed to be having a stare down with Mikey. The tension only got worse when Gerard made an appearance as well. Brendon smiled widely as Gerard stepped up to them, his fangs on full display.

"So, Way." He purred, glancing over at the human who was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind the younger Way brother. "Seems that Chance wasn't lying, I see your clan has yet another new pet for you to play with." He teased. "Though, he mentioned something about Mikey marking the human, need help with matchmaking, dear Gerard?"

"I need nothing from you Urie. I don't even want you in my school."

Gerard was growling out his words and puffing his chest out, Brendon was taller than him, but that wasn't gonna intimidate him in the least.

"What do you want Urie?"

Brendon kept his stance light and easy, he wasn't looking for a fight. At the moment at least, he was more interested in being irritating and learning more about the latest 'addition' to The House of Wolves clan.

"Oh nothing," Brendon said, practically singing the words. He looked passed Gerard completely, staring at the human. "I was just curious about him is all, if you don't mind."

He stepped passed Gerard, moving quicker than necessary so he could get into Frank's face, having to bend down in order to do so. The look of fright from him was amusing.

"Timid little thing," He chuckled, "Very little..." He hummed, noting how short this human was.

Mikey had never seen his brother move so fast when he wasn't in a fight. He grabbed Brendon and pulled him away from Frank at the same time he pulled the human to his chest.

"He's mine!"

Frank had backed away from Brendon when he rushed him, fear spiking quickly. Right as he started to feel fine, the tall vampire had to startle him. But that was short lived, watching Brendon get shoved back before being jerked away himself. His first instinct was to try to push away whatever- whoever, was holding him so tightly but his strength was nothing compared to a heated vampire's. Brendon gracefully recovered from being knocked back so quickly, watching the exchange. The outburst from Gerard was unexpected, but it got the gears turning in Brendon's head when he saw the human's reaction. Gerard Way wasn't known for being very... loving. Coldhearted was the easy way to describe him, as Brendon so bitterly learned one day. When they had first come to this side of the country, he had attempted to unite their clans, but Gerard refused him. Even after many different attempts at courting and negotiating, Gerard had shoved him away without any remorse, yet took on lovers like they were new clothes. What Brendon was witnessing now was different though. And with that thought, he slung an arm around Ryan, moving to leave.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Way." He said lightly, leading his charge as they exited.

"You okay?" Bob arrived with Ray just as Brendon left with his first in command. Gerard watched them go tightening up on Frank.

"Mikey, you were right to protect Frank."

Ray and Bob both raised their brows at that statement, surprised to hear Gerard change his mind so quickly, Ray couldn't help but have his eyes drop to where Frank was still trying to get free from Gerard's hold. Albeit, more subtly but still failing. He could hear the human's heart beating wildly, but had a feeling it wasn't purely out of fear. Frank didn't say anything, ceasing his movements after it became clear that he was stuck at the moment.

"What did Urie say?" Bob asked, pretending Frank wasn't even there.

"He challenged me. Me the fucking elder Prince of The House of Wovles. No one challenges me and gets away with it!" Gerard spun Frank around so that he was looking at him.

"You belong to us now. No one can touch you." He turned to Mikey. "Bring him to the car at the end of the day."

"Gee?"

"He comes home with us."

Frank stared at Gerard with wide eyes, the declaration startling him. He had barely begun to wrap his head around the situation when his brain caught up to the rest of the conversation.

"Wait, I have to go home." He said, "I-i don't have permission to go anywhere."

The idea of Derek getting a hold of him if he didn't come home right away made his shudder internally.

"Bob and Ray will take care of that."  
  
Gerard's words were final in the eyes of his clan. Bob snapped to attention and turned to Frank.  
  
"I'm Bob and you can now count on me for protection too."  
  
"Ray, and same."  
  
Mikey turned to Frank and nodded. They were all in agreement.  
  
"Good now..."  
  
**Brrrrrrrrrring**  
  
"Fuck, I gotta get to Home Ec. Mikey, I leave him to you."  
  
Gerard pushed Frank towards Mikey again and in a flourish of his coat left the cafeteria. Frank went to protest but the bell rang to drown it out. He found himself in Mikey's care before he could even get a word out. He looked at the other three who were left, Ray and Bob gave him a small bow before heading off themselves. Everything just kept getting weirder. Oh wait, Mikey! Frank turned to face him, speaking quickly and trying to be clear.

"I can't go with you guys." He stated. "You don't understand, I'll..." he tried to think of a decent lie, but came up with nothing.

"It's okay Frankie, everything will be alright, trust us." He squeezed Frank's hand with the mark and a warmth spread into Frank's body. "You're one of us now."

"I don't...I'm not." Frank said, and pulled his hand away.

This was all too much at once, and he didn't want Derek to find out about all this. Oh God, and if Frank didn't come home... He tried running away once, that ended badly. He backed away from Mikey, he wouldn't listen to him anyway. He needed to get away from him. Mikey watched Frank back away. He knew the human was scared, but it would be scarier if Frank didn't obey. He fixed Frank with a stare and he knew the mark was heating up on his hand.

"Oh Frankie...don't be late to class...and don't think you can escape us." With that Mikey left the room.

Frank felt himself go cold from Mikey's words. His tone and use of Frankie reminded him of... how home always feels. Now he really was torn. He quickly shuffled off to class, rubbing his head with his unbitten hand. There was definitely a headache forming.

"What a day..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again!
> 
> Gerard has finally made an appearance! Now this story is really about to get started... I'm curious. Anyone have an predictions yet?


	4. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sure Frankie, see you at dinner." Mikey gave one last look at Gerard and then he was gone. "Come on Frankie, let me show you the game room."

Frank was a nervous wreck for his last two classes, even leaving the other one a little early since the teacher offered for him to go to the nurse. Apparently he was looking a little green in the face. He had convinced himself that these House of Wolves vampires were going to be just like Derek. He was going to be taken hostage and likely treated like a slave, only that would be a situation he'd never get out of. Skipping out on the nurse, he went to his locker instead to get all the materials he needed for homework. He could leave the grounds early, sneak out and head home. Maybe he can convince Derek to switch him to a different school if he begged and sucked up hard enough. Sighing, he closed his locker and glanced around for the nearest exit. He was somewhere near the side entry to the school, so he headed that way. He put his hood up and stuck close to the wall, not wanting to draw attention from the classes that were still in session as he attempted escape.

"Going somewhere Frankie?" Frank paused, looking back to see Mikey. Swallowing, he glanced away. "I, uhm... I was..." He stuttered.

"Trying to escape the inevitable?"

"N-no..." Frank took a step away from the other.

"Are you scared Frankie?"

Frank was terrified, if he was honest. He chose to say nothing, staring at the other in silence.

Mikey started to walk towards the boy. "Do I make you nervous?"

Frank backed up, trying to keep distance between them, but the other's legs were longer. He felt his heart rate pick up, but he continued to say nothing.

"I can hear your heartbeat Frankie"

"I just...wanna go home." Frank said, hitting a new set of lockers from his backing up.

"No can do Frankie, there would be dire consequences if you disobeyed Gerard."

"Consequences?" Frank asked, wincing as all his current bruises seemed to suddenly make themselves known.

Mikey stepped up and touched Frank's face lightly. "Let's just say we don't want to find out okay?" he put an arm around the boy and led him down the hall to the parking lot. 

Gerard was trying to concentrate in his history class. They were learning about medical torture which was fascinating to him, but he kept feeling someone stare at him. He looked up and saw Ray, "What?"

Ray didn't realize his staring would get noticed, but when Gerard looked over, he had to ask. "So why are we bringing in that human kid?" He just didn't understand it, House of Wolves wasn't recruiting at the moment. Plus, Frank was human, who cared about him?

"I didn't want Urie to have him."

"Why not?" Ray inquired, raising a brow. "Not like you cared when he went after your... other conquests."

"yeah, well I have to show him that he can't have them all. I have to put my foot down somewhere." In truth Gerard didn't understand why he did what he did for the human, but there was something about him. Something that intrigued him.

"Okay, but the bite?" Ray asked, frowning. "He's like an initiated member, why would Mikey do that?"

"He must have had his reasons. You should do well not to question your prince, even if he is the younger one."

Ray sighed, and shrugged. "Just curious." Right then the bell rang, the school day finally ending. "Guess I should find Bob so we can speak with Frank's parentals."

"Yes, that is more your job." Gerard gathered his book and headed for his locker and then the car.

*

*

*

Frank was hopelessly stuck under Mikey's arm, waiting for the arrival of Gerard. The longer he was here, the worse he felt. Derek was so going to kill him.... if these guys didn't first. Mikey smiled when he saw his big brother coming. "Ray and Bob went to go talk to his parents?" "yeah, sent them on their way, now let’s get going."

Frank was shocked to hear where Ray and Bob. "Wait, they're going to my house?" He protested.

Gerard ignored him though and pushed him into the car. Mikey get in the back, i want Frank in the front with me." Frank flailed a little as he was pushed. Derek was a crazy person, he'd probably try to do something stupid. Like attack Ray and Bob. "No really, they can't go there." He tried, turning to look at Gerard when he got in.

"Relax, they will be fine. There just going to plant a suggestion in your parents head that they know where you are and they are fine with it." Gerard buckled Frank in and started the car. Loud growling music filled the car at a deafening decibel. Frank jumped from the music, wincing from the volume. He couldn't imagine what's going to happen when they meet his step-father..

*

*

*

"Man what an asshole." "yeah i know, but he still took the suggestion." "let's get back to the house before we are late for the King's announcement." Ray and Bob climbed into Ray's car and drove away from the Iero home.

"Ah here we are home sweet home." Gerard drove up to the gated driveway and punched in a code. The gates opened and they took the long drive up to where Rush Manor stood proudly. Frank looked out the window with his mouth open, completely in awe. How does someone have a house that big? It was bigger than their fucking school. He stared at the gardens and grand walk ways as they got closer to the building. He suddenly felt smaller than usual, even more insignificant. 'I don't belong here.' Frank thought, not realizing he said it out loud.

"Of course you do Frankie, you're one of us now." Gerard brought the car to the front and stopped i. His door was opened and he stepped out. "Good Afternoon my prince." The same was said to Mikey. When Frank's door was open there was a sneer of disgust. Frank blushed at Gerard's words, a tad embarrassed from his outburst. When his door was opened, he went to say thank you but was met with a sneer. He immediately shut his mouth, looking down nervously.

"Where did you come from Blood bag?"

"I...they brought me..." Frank said, referring to Mikey and Gerard.

Before the vampire even had a chance to say anything, Gerard was right there just like in school when Brendon tried to touch Frank. "He's mine and he's protected!" Gerard shoved Frank's hand in the vampires face. "S-S-Sorry my prince."

Frank nearly fell out of the car when Gerard grabbed his hand. The servant vampire still gave him an odd look, but dismissed themselves, offering to take the car to it's garage. Frank breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone, glad that didn't escalate further. He stepped out of the car, trying to pull his hand back. Gerard held the boy close as he steered him past the multitude of servants that greeted them. They stepped into the foyer.

Frank inwardly groaned as Gerard just help him close. He kinda wish he was next to Mikey instead, he wasn't quite as scary as Gerard was. He kept getting weird looks from servants, but no one else questioned his presence. As they stepped into an open room, he looked around, seeing the high ceilings and expensive designs. It was somewhat homey, a wood and stone theme that gave him a calming feeling. There was a clear view of garden, through a large window, catching his attention.

"Mikey give Frank the tour while I go talk to father." Frank was thrust into Mikey's arms as Gerard stalked off. "Come on Frankie."

Frank was a little more relaxed once Gerard was gone. He just let Mikey lead him throughout the house, feeling like he would get lost in such a huge mansion. Mikey gave brief descriptions of the room, seeming almost bored. They went out to the garden, walking around a little but Frank stopped when he saw an area of flowers, the pink lilies catching his eyes. "My mom loved lilies..." He muttered.

"Is she dead?"

Frank sighed, looking at Mikey solemnly. "Yeah."

"is that why you moved here?"

"No..."

MIkey didn't ask anymore questions after that. He just picked a lily and gave it to Frank. "Come on. let me show you the second floor."

Frank took the lily with a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

The upstairs had a bit of a darker theme in some places, along with more bedrooms than Frank could even fathom. He was nervous about stepping into those, not wanting to invade anyone's privacy, but Mikey assured him that most were either unclaimed or for guest. "How many people live here?" He asked, curious.

"Our family there are four, my parents, and my brother. The rest are servants so....15?"

"Only fifteen?" Frank asked, "For this whole house?" It wasn't really a 'house' but his point still stood.

"Well it has been in the family for generations."

"How many?' Frank asked, curious.

"More lifetimes than we have lived." Gerard came around the corner as if he had been in the wall. Frank jumped from Gerard's voice, turning to see him. He hadn't expected him to just show up like that. "I see." He said, growing quiet again.

"Mikey dad wants you, I got Frank." Frank looked at Mikey, not wanting him to leave but he had a feeling it wouldn't matter. Fiddling with the lily, he said a quick thanks for the tour.

"Sure Frankie, see you at dinner." Mikey gave one last look at Gerard and then he was gone. "Come on Frankie, let me show you the game room."

Frank came a little closer, but was much more closed off than he was with Mikey. The trip didn't last long, the game room thankfully taking up a large space of the home apparently. Frank walked in and blinked, there was bowling alley. In their house. Bigger than his own kitchen and living room combined. There also was a spot for video games, movies, and its own snack bar. "Jesus," He breathed, maybe a tad jealous of their wealth.

Gerard walked over to one of the lanes. he picked up a black and red ball and threw it perfectly down knocking all of the pins in one stroke. "You play?" Frank watched him, shaking his head. "I never have." He told him.

Gerard beckoned him over. he gave him one of the balls and after making sure he could hold it, he slip up behind him gripping his hips. "Now, you move forward pulling your arm back and then bring it forward and let go of the ball."

Frank blushed, having conflicting feeling with Gerard so close. He listened to the other carefully, looking at the pins in front of him. Slowly, he followed the instructions one time without letting go of the ball. The second time he went through the motioned, much faster, he was disappointed to see the ball curve and only hit a few pins.

"it takes practice, soon you will be good at it. Keep trying." Gerard moved from frank to the bar and started to mix two drinks. Frank nodded, biting his lip as Gerard walked away. He breathed a little easier without the vampire so close. He went for it again one the lane reset, managing to get half the pins this time around/

"Come have a drink Frankie." Frank set down the ball he had picked up, walking over. Frank looked at the drink, it looked weird, kinda purplish, but not like juice. "What is it?" He asked, skeptical.

“It's call an Aurora."

"Aurora?" Frank said, still hesitant to pick up the glass.

Gerard picked up his own. "Try it, you'll like it." Frank took a sip, surprised that Gerard was right. He did like it. It was sweet, but also a little tangy. "Good right?"

"It is," Frank nodded, and took another sip, feeling a bit of a tingle in his throat. "Is it.. a juice mixture or something?"

"Something like that." Gerard smirked and took another sip walking out from behind the bar. "Come on let's get back to the game."

Frank nodded, taking another sip of his drink and following the other. He wanted to get better at bowling anyway.

*

*

*

"Gee, it's time for..." Mikey walked into the game room and stood there in shock. Frank was bowling...drunk. "Gee! What did you give him?" "He just a few Auroras." "Like what five?!" "No, just two, but i guess he hadn't eaten anything cause they hit him hard." Gerard was amused as he watched Frank try to bowl.

Frank was making a funny face, concentrating hard on attempting to bowl. He felt a little off balance, even a little giddy but didn't see anything wrong with it. Tossing the ball down the lane, he watched it somehow hit most of the pins and cheered, throwing his arms up. All his fears and worries were gone at the moment. It was like he was a different person, and he was loving it. "I did it!" He yelled, and turned around. "Did you see, Gee?" He asked, before seeing Mikey and waving excitedly. "Mikey!"

"Hey Frankie, you okay?"

"I'm great!" Frank told him, "Better than ever."

"Good, uh, it's time for dinner,"

"Do I get any?" Frank asked, looking between the two brothers like he thought they'd say no.

"Of course you do, we invited you to dinner remember?"

"You didn't invite me." Frank frowned, "You just brought me here."

"Frankie." Gerard walked over and touched his face. "Would you like to come to dinner?"

Frank looked up at Gerard, mind all hazy from his drinks. He stared, unashamed at Gerard, taking in his odd colored eyes again. Somehow, he could see some warmth that wasn't there before, which had him blushing a little. "I....yes." He responded, getting lost in the other's gaze.

"Good boy." Mikey rolled his eyes. "Let's go you two."

Frank pulled away from Gerard, remembering that Mikey was there as well. "Okay."

Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank and led him out of the game room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! 
> 
> I apologize for the late update - between the last week of school and finals I've been thinking about a million things at once. I hope you all enjoyed this and can forgive me! - ObliviousIero
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading our story and let us know what you think! ~<3


	5. Brendon Loses His Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance growled, but then remembered who protected Frank. He sneered and then stalked to the back where Vince was sitting. Frank breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have helped out a new kid from experiencing what he did on his first day.

The dinner had gone... somewhat well. Frank had been more talkative, he didn't reveal much, mostly just kinda said observations out loud. The Way family seemed more amused than annoyed, Gerard explaining that he hadn't meant to get the boy drunk but not exactly apologetic about it. The ride home, was in a different car with a private driver. Frank had the window open, the food settling his stomach and the cool air helped sober him up. He was grateful the driver didn't try to make conversation, cause as soon as his mind started to clear up. He started to panic. He felt like such an idiot, trusting Gerard enough to drink something strange and getting drunk. No doubt they were all laughing at him, plotting their next move on how to further embarrass or even hurt him.

"We're here, Sir." The driver said, coming to a stop.

Frank looked at his house, seeing how small it was. Which brought him to a new thing to worry about. He didn't know what Bob or Ray did but he doubted he was gonna come home to a warm welcome. Not that he ever did, but he expected it to be worse than usual since he was home so late.

"Thank you." He said to the driver, not getting a response back and climbing out of the car. It whizzed away as soon as the door was shut, and he sighed watching it leave. He had to get this over with though. So he walked up to the house and knocked, waiting for Derek to open the door.

There was no answer.

Frank frowned, and knocked again and getting nothing. So he tried the door and found it unlocked. Nervous, he slowly opened it and stepped inside, being sure to lock it behind him.

"Derek?" He called, the house seeming a tad too dark.

Derek was snoring on the couch surrounded by beer bottles and open Chinese containers. Some were half empty and other completely. Frank sighed in relief, and bit his lip. He might as well clean up, just in case. So he went to put away any leftover food and toss out empty containers. Gathering the bottled, he went to rinse them out for recycling.

"Wazzzat?"

Frank paused, quickly shutting off the water. He was quiet, praying Derek went back to sleep.

"I...wah..ma...zzzzzzzz"

Frank set down the last bottle, and snuck out of the kitchen. He just had to get to his room.

"Boy, when I get...some...hand...zzzzzz"

Frank snuck past Derek, going for the stairs.

* creeeeak *

"Fuck." Frank breathed, pausing on the squeaking step.

Derek snorted in his sleep and shifted. Frank took another step, hearing more creaks and groans. He decided to fuck going slow and rush upstairs.

"Whatza?" Derek opened his eye and groaned rubbing his face. He looked at the time on the cable box and stretched. He went to grab his beer, but found it was empty. he grumbled and got up and headed to the kitchen. he grabbed another one and noted that the Chinese had been put away and the empties collected. Must have meant the boy was home. Where had he gone again? Derek couldn't remember, he just knew that he was alright with it.

"At least he cleaned up when he got home." Derek didn't remember what time he passed out so he had no idea what time it even was the kid got in. He trudged up the stairs and headed for Frank's door.

Frank had started changing into his pajamas, bag tossed in the corner. He would work on his assignments in a moment, even if it meant staying up late. It wasn't long till he heard footsteps, causing him to hold his breath, listening carefully.

"Frank you in there?"

"Y-yes..." Frank said, sitting on his bed.

Derek opened the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I was...just gonna do some...homework. Lots of stuff to get through." Frank mumbled.

"Oh, well don't think i'm gonna let you just go off like that every time...this time was okay though."

Frank was shocked, staring at his stepfather in disbelief. He had been okay with him being gone? Impossible.

"Get to sleep soon cause i want breakfast in the morning."

"Yessir." Frank said, nodding quickly. "I'll be up."

"Good. Night." Derek closed the door and headed to his bedroom. He didn't know why he was being so nice to the boy. Well he could go one day without torture. He would make it up to him another time. Derek finished his beer and burping took his pants off dropping them on the floor. He flopped onto the bed and passed out once again.

 _***Time Stamp: October**_ *

Frank was hiding in the bathroom, unable to even think of going to class at the moment. It's been a month since he met the Ways and the rest of the House of Wolves gag, and his life was worse than ever. He was always being pushed into going places, usually the Way mansion, with the vampires. Ray and Bob didn't talk to him much, but they did stare at him a lot. As if they couldn't get over the fact that he was a human that got to hang around them. Mikey wasn't too bad, sometimes even sympathetic, but it never lasted long. Always a fleeting moment before he seemed to turn on Frank in an instant. He wanted to trust the younger Way, but he couldn't, not with his shiftiness.

Gerard was...an enigma. He wasn't necessarily cruel, that sort of word was reserved for people like Derek. However, he seemed to enjoy making Frank uncomfortable. Yet when other vampires, sometimes even humans so much as looked at Frank wrong or got too close, Gerard was there to scare them off. By this point everyone knew not to interact with Frank. At all. Usually he wouldn't have minded, but this meant the only forms of socialization he got was from these confusing as fuck vampires and his stepfather.

Speaking of Derek, Frank was worried that all the brainwashing (or whatever his new 'friends' were doing) would cause his stepfather to snap eventually. He was still constantly on edge at home. The beatings are near non existent now, but he often came home late, had to stay up and then get up early to stay in Derek's good graces. So here he was, having a breakdown in an empty bathroom. His life seemed to be harder than ever now, unable to have a real moment of peace, save the few hours of sleep he managed to catch each night. Curled up in an empty stall, trying not to bawl his eyes out, Frank started to wonder what the point was anymore. Why did he even try to stay alert and afloat in this world when it gave him nothing but unhappiness. He just needed this, these minutes of finally being alone and able to let it out.

*

*

*

Ryan knew that Brendon was pissed. The head of their clan was not used to not getting what he wanted and what he wanted was Gerard Way. He wanted to unite the two clans so that they were a power couple, but not only was Gerard not interested in Brendon, but he was also constantly paying attention to the human Frank from his class. Spencer and Jon jumped when Brendon banged the table in anger, but Ryan kept calm and listened.

"I'm sick of this." Brendon stated angrily. "It's been a month, how is Gerard not sick of that pathetic kid?"

He was so annoyed, especially because anyone could see that Frank didn't like being around the House of Wolves clan. Which was ridiculous, he should be honored that such a prestigious clan gave him the time of day at all.

"What does that squirt have that I don't?" He ranted, "He needs to be out of the picture. Now. I'm tired of waiting for this to blow over. Ross!"

"Maybe he needs a distraction."

"Gerard has a distraction, that's the problem."

"Not Gerard, Frank."

Brendon thought about this, nodding a little. "You see how Way reacts when anyone outside his clan speaks to the boy." He said, looking to Ryan. "But if someone were to do it secretly...."

"It's not secret that needs to happen it has to be something that the human would have in common...like say another new kid that he can commiserate with. One that is also picked on by vampires."

"I can't just pull a new kid out my ass, Ryan." Brendon deadpanned. "There's plenty of humans here that are picked on by vampires, there are even some that haven't been in school. No... we need someone that kid will trust. He always looks so pathetic, miserable. Something tells me he'd fall or any kind gesture."

"Lucky for you I have it covered."

"Explain." Brendon commanded, looking at Ryan skeptically.

“I know a human who has wanted to be turned for quite some time. He is a bit of a masochist and is looking to work in a vampire club as a dancer. Apparently he likes being used, but in exchange for changing him, he will do anything. Someone that desperate is what would do nicely.”

Brendon smiled, wide and evil as Ryan spoke. "Good job, Ryan." He complimented, happy his second in command was of use. "Do you really think he can get Frank out of the picture? I won't tolerate failure."

"Perhaps the club could use another human."

"You know... I think you're right, Ross. It could."

"I will arrange it then for Monday."

Brendon tapped his fingers on the table, looking over to where the two lesser members of House of Wolves were sitting in the same room. "They'll be a problem... " He thought aloud. "Spencer, Jon. Those two will be your problem."

"Yes Prince." The two vampires spoke in unison.

"Good." Brendon looked away to face his own crew. "Perhaps, the human will become useful as a bargaining chip."

"I do not doubt that at all. Ryan was pleased that he could be of service to his prince. He happily drank his blood and started to formulate a plan for Monday morning.

*

*

*

Just over a week since his break down, Monday to be exact, Frank was feeling a little better. The weekend he had finally been left alone, something about the Ways having business to take care of. However, Bob and Ray had made multiple passes by his house, Frank noticed it late on Saturday and had been watching the window since. They came multiple times, which made Frank far too paranoid to even think of leaving his house. Which meant being stuck taking care of Derek's every whim while he tried to stay caught up with his homework. Sure he got some more sleep, but it was uneven and fitful.

Getting to his English class, he was greeted by Mr. Saporta waving at him and other student excited as they entered. He was such a weirdly cheery vampire, but his class did often make Frank's day a little better. However, when he went to his seat, he noticed something new. Chance was not in his seat, the vampire still unfortunately seated next to Frank, but the desk was occupied. Walking up to the area, Frank's first observation was that this new kid was human. The second was that he never seen him in this class before. He was staring a bit as he got in his seat, constantly glancing over. Who was this guy and why was he in Chance's seat? He would definitely get on the cruel vampire's bad side, and Frank felt that he should warn him. Biting his lip, he looked over slowly, actually turning his body.

"Hey um...th-that seats already taken." He tried to tell the guy. "The guy who sits there isn't very nice."

The boy smiled at Frank brightly. "Thank for the heads up, but Mr. Saporta..."

"Hey, Blood Bag, you're in my seat."

Frank looked up to see Chance had arrived, and paled. He was still afraid of the vampire even though he had no choice but to leave Frank be. Which... gave Frank a dumb idea.

"He's with me." Frank blurted out, staring at Chance with wide eyes.

Chance growled, but then remembered who protected Frank. He sneered and then stalked to the back where Vince was sitting. Frank breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have helped out a new kid from experiencing what he did on his first day. Going back to his bag, he started getting out his materials for class.

"Hey thanks. I'm Louis."

Frank looked over at the other and gave him a small smile. "Um..no problem." He said quietly. "I'm Frank.."

"Nice to know there are humans that still act human."

"Oh...uh, I just didn't...want anyone to get hurt." Frank mumbled, blushing a little.

"Oh, I'm not worried about the vamps..." Louis leaned in and whispered in Frank's ear. "...I have a secret weapon."

Frank was shocked the other moved in so close that he was frozen to the spot. "Y-you do?"

"Yup. Shhh, don't say anything."  
  
Louis winked at him and then Mr. Saporta cleared his throat and class started.  
  
*

*

*  
  
***Brrrrrring***  
  
"So what class do you have next Frank?"

Frank was surprised at him, but turned his attention to the front when Mr. Saporta started class. He honestly almost completely forgot about Louis as he stood up to leave before he spoke. "Oh...I have Geometry." Frank said, confused why Louis wanted to know.

"Me too, who's your teachers?"

"Ms. Williams."

"Oh wow me too!" Louis started to gather his books up. "I wonder what other classes we have together?"

Frank looked at him, curious but then he remembered about his other.... friends. No one talked to Frank because of them, surely Louis would end up the same way soon enough. Sighing, he just shrugged at the question, choosing not to engage in conversation.

"Well I guess we shouldn't be late then." Louis waited till Frank picked up his books and then grabbing his hand walked out of the classroom into the hall.

Frank flinched when the other grabbed his hand, surprised. "What...what are you doing?" He asked, tugging his hand back.

"I don't want to lose you cause then I won't know where I am going and it is easy to get separate in the hallway.

"Louis... You shouldn't talk to me." Frank sighed, "I can show you around today but..."

"Uhm... You see it's cause..." Frank wasn't sure how to explain it. "No one does because... Because when people do, this one guy... vampire, intimidates and threatens them."

"I told you, I am not afraid of vampires and besides, new kids need to stick together."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Frank told him, concerned about Louis' safety.

"Awww, you care about me already." Louis reached out with free arm and hugged Frank.

Frank blushed a little and shrugged under the other's arm. "I don't think anyone should be hurt... Unless they're really really bad."

"Well then you don't have to worry about me cause I am one of the nicest people in the world, watch." Louis too k his hand back and then took Frank's books. "now, shall we?"

"Oh, I didn't... you don't have to..." Frank stuttered around his words, "I mean, thank you, but if you don't want to carry those..." Honestly, Frank was surprised by how open and nice Louis seemed to be. He kinda wanted to risk letting him be his friend, a bit of light in his life.

"Nonsense, now we are going to be late." Louis was able to move the book into his other hand and still drape his arm with Frank's.

"Um...no we want. I know a small shortcut...we can cut through the labs." Frank said and started leading him. "Just follow me."

Frank didn't notice that in his move he dropped Louis's hold on his arm till them were holding hands and he was steering him through the crowded hall. Louis happinly followed.

*

*

*

Frank was dreading lunch, he didn't want to leave his new friend. Louis had every class with him so far, and they had talked and stuck together the whole morning. It was....nice. He almost wanted to skip, convince Louis that the library would be better or something, but he knew better. House of Wolves would find him, he always was dragged off to their table at lunch. He hadn't seen any of them yet, but that didn't mean they weren't around. Sighing, he waited for the bell and slowly grabbed his stuff. He was going to need to tell Louis they can't sit together.

"So we have lunch now right?" Louis grabbed Frank's books as they went to their lockers, which were right next to each other too. "My last school it was so clicky. I usually just ate outside on nice days like today."

Frank bit his lip, outside sounded nice. He did like getting some fresh air, and it was sunny out. But... "I can't eat lunch with you, Lou." He quickly spat out.

"Why not Frankie?"

"It's...complicated." Frank said, unsure of where to start.

They talked as they walked to the entrance of the lunch room. Louis was down now and it was visible. "Okay Frankie...I guess I will see you later then."

Frank felt awful, stopping before they went further inside. "Please don't hate me, do we have class together later?" He asked, desperate to keep his friend. "I can explain, really."

"I don't hate you Frankie, I don't think I could." Louis gave a small smile and then with a squeeze of Frank's hand walked to the food line.

"Frankie, what are you doing standing here?" Gerard stepped up behind Frank and placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

Frank had stood watching Louis go, feeling conflicted about the exchange. Thankfully the other didn't seem mad, but Frank still felt bad. Gasping a little as Gerard showed up, scaring him he turned around.

"Nothing." He answered quickly, not looking the other in the eye.

"Something came up and we will not be having lunch with you today. I would prefer if you ate lunch outside where the LA Devotees can't get to you. I will see you later after school." Gerard gave Frank's shoulder a squeeze and then left as quickly as he had arrived.

Frank blinked, surprised but happy. He waited til Gerard was out of sight before quickly going towards the lunch line in search of Louis. "Louis?" He called, ducking passed a few students.

Louis was at the salad bar waiting for his salad to be finished. Frank found him and went up to him, smiling brightly. "Louis, I can sit with you." He said.

"Really?" Louis seemed to brighten with his smile.

"Yeah." Frank nodded, "I'll wait for you outside?"

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Oh, um." Frank kinda forgot, usually someone else got him food. "Nah."

"You can share mine, they always give me too much and i hate wasting it. You can even pick out the dressing, i eat almost anything."

"Oh, I don't mind the dressing either. We can decided together." Frank said, "Just...no meat."

"Oh no, wouldn't even think about it."

"You don't eat meat?" Frank asked, skeptical.

"Nope." Louis smiled at Frank just as his salad was done. He took it and two forks. "Shall we head outside then?"

Frank gave him a smile, nodding. Walking out together, Frank took in the sun and breathed in the fresh air, feeling more relaxed than ever. "This...is great." He said.

"It really is. I know it is going to get cold soon, but right now, this is the perfect weather." They found a small set of rocks that could be sat on. Louis put the salad down popping the top. He took a forkful after mixing it around and held it out to Frank. "Open up Frankie and tell me what you think?"

"I like when it's cold to be honest." Frank reached for the fork, so he could try it out. "Hand it over, silly."

"Na ah, open up." Louis gave him a dopey grin.

Frank blushed, unbelieving that the other was serious. One look though, and he knew that Louis was. He opened his mouth slightly, hesitant. Louis fed the forkful of food into Frank's mouth watching him intently with his eyes.

Frank looked back, noticing how the other seemed to be staring. Chewing and swallowing the bite, he tried not to read into it too much. "It's good." He declared.

"Good." After the Louis just started to eat normal handing Frank his own fork.

Frank happily munched on the salad with Louis, trying not to take too much. "So... Where are you from?" He asked

"Everywhere honestly. My dad's in the military. You?"

"Oh, we're from more northern New Jersey." Frank said, "my step dad and I."

Louis had a feeling that there was more to it than that, but he didn't push. Soon there was only one mouthful of salad left. Louis stabbed it and held it out. "Here you go Frankie, you finish it."

"No, that's okay you have it." Frank offered back, slightly embarrasses by the thought I'd Louis feeding him again.

"Please...for me?"

Frank sighed and opened his mouth, leaning forward to get it over with.

Once the salad was done Louis went and tossed it in the recycling bin. He then laid down on the rock enjoying the sun. "So have you ever been in a vampire school before Frankie?"

"No, I've only been in human school before this one." Frank told him, "Vampires give me a weird feeling."

"How so?"

"I don't know why but... I've almost always been able to tell when there's one around. My stomach twists, like I'm getting sick?"

"That's interesting. Is it all vampires or like the more powerful ones?

"The more powerful the worse." Frank told him. "It's kinda better now...since I've been here for awhile but right now is the most relaxed I've been in ages."

"So no vampires bother you here?"

"No, they do." Frank sighed, "I just ignore the feeling as best as I can."

"Well that's good. Gee, Frankie, you sure are strong for a little guy."

"I'm not that little." Frank mumbled.

Louis laughed good naturally and then looked at his watch.

“We better get to our lockers, lunch will be ending soon and then we have...dun dun dun, P.E.”

"Gross." Frank snorted, and got up, holding out his hands to help the other up. "You can see how weak I actually am."

Louis took Frank's hand and was pulled into is arms. "I don't think small means weak Frankie. Good things come in small packages you know."

"I'm not that small." Frank protested again, rolling his eyes. "I'm usually not so... good at interactions and stuff. You make it easy though."

"Well then I feel special." Louis leaned over and kissed Frank's cheek. "Come on, let's go."

Frank had froze and blushed at the kiss, surprised by it. "Uh y-yeah. Gyms this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, am I glad that finals are over. Yikes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! As always, tell us what you think <3 
> 
> A new face has arrived, any predictions?


	6. Deception and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is going to be a holiday they will never forget."

"Look Frankie, I can't hang out today but, maybe I'll talk to you later."

Gerard squeezed Frank's shoulder and then walked away. Frank nodded, waiting till Gerard was out of sight to breathe out a sigh of relief. It's been about a month and half of this, Gerard barely being around. It was a blessing in Frank's eyes, because this also helped him have more time to spend with Louis. They were able to spend time together not just in school, but outside of it as well. It only took a couple weeks for Frank to realize his step-father was still under some sort of control, so he was still able to get away with going out. He even got away with celebrating his birthday without having to worry about Derek or Gerard. Louis had managed to find out that Halloween was Frank's birthday, and upon hearing that he never really went trick or treating for the holiday or done much for his birthday in the last few years, he swore he would make it special. The two of them spent the night getting and eating candy, watching movies, and Frank even got to spend the night. He honestly thought that had to be the best day of his entire life.

_***Time Stamp: November**_

"So what are you doing this year for Thanksgiving, Frankie?"

"Oh, I don't have any plans."

Louis was carrying Frank's books to classes, and they stopped outside the class room. 

"Wanna come to my house? You know how much my parents love you."

Frank smiled at the invitation.

"I don't want to impose or anything," He started, "But if they really don't mind... I'd love to come over." 

"Absolutely not, and you know my mom will make sure there's plenty for you to eat."

"Tell her not to go too much out of her way. I feel bad enough that she got all those vegan snacks for me in your house." 

Louis smiled, swinging his free arm around Frank's shoulder. 

"Frankie there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

The bell rang and both boys walked into the class room. 

* * *

Brendon was on his way to class when he turned the corner only to see Frank and Louis outside a class room. Retreating back and out of sight, he paused and listened to their conversation. 

The plan, in his opinion, was taking too long. Not to mention he noticed Gerard had been away a lot for business, which means he hasn't noticed his pet is hanging around someone else. So, as he listened to the two humans converse, he smirked to himself as he overheard their plans to celebrate the upcoming holiday together.

Maybe this could help move things along, he thought to himself. If he were to tell Gerard about this, he'd surely be upset and need a comforting hand.

*

*

*

"What you want Urie? I'm busy."

"I know, I know." Brendon held up his hands in mock surrender. "But I have something important to tell you, I'm concerned." 

Gerard sighed and closed his book, it was kind of boring anyway, and he was always up for a little gossip here and there.

"Alright Uris this better be good."

"Well, I know you've been busy, so I'm sure that's why you haven't notice. However, I've noticed that... Frank is it? Has been spending a lot of time with another new student." Brendon explained, as if he was worried. "I think he's been hiding it from you on purpose."

Gerard looked at Brendon with one eye brow raised. "Are they human or vampire?"

"Human."

Gerard fought to remain calm, but inside he was raging. How dare Frank take advantage of Gerard's busy schedule and spend time with someone else? Brendon was so sure Gerard would have been upset, but this wasn't the sort of reaction he was looking for. He could tell the other was furious, realizing his plan wasn't going so well.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but if you need someone to talk to you know-"

"I'll fucking kill him." 

Now Brendon knew he fucked up, and tried to keep his calm, easy-going demeanor.

"He isn't worth it, Gee." He tried. 

Gerard's eyes hardened as he looked at Brendon. "Don't ever call me that again." 

Gerard stood, practically knocking over the chair he was sitting in. He grabbed his books, and his leather jacket, turning to press a hard finger into Brendon's chest.

"Don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this conversation."

He pushed Brendon back hard with just his finger, before stalking out of the room, slamming the door as he left. Brendon was honestly scared as Gerard spoke to him, his hard gaze making his own undead heart plummet. He fucked up big time here, and he knew it. Once Gerard left the room, he groaned to himself. 

"Ryan is going to yell at me again." 

*

*

*

Frank was sitting at the table Louis and him had claimed after the weather got to be too cold for lunch outside. He had brought something today, able to get away with making lunch before getting to school. So for now he was waiting for the other to turn up, casually reading a book he checked out at the library the day before.

"Hello, Frankie." Gerard's voice was like thick syrup, coyly dripping in Frank's ear. 

The boy jumped at the sudden voice in his ear, and nearly fell off the bench as he turned to face Gerard. He stared at the other in surprise. 

"U-uh... hey, Gerard." He said back, heart pounding. "I...I thought you were busy." 

Gerard smiled at Frank, much like a predator smiles at his prey, before making the final death blow. 

"I do I have a lunch meeting, but I just wanted to take a moment to truly apologize for how sorry I am for being unable to spend proper time with you." 

Gerard started to run his long fingers through Frank's hair, like a mother would to their child, before gathering it up in her fist in anger. 

"I wanted to make it up to you by inviting you to Thanksgiving at the house. You don't have any previous plans... do you, Frank?" 

Frank winced as the other combed his fingers through his hair. He seemed angry about something, and Frank wasn't sure what that could be but it was terrifying him. He'd been with Derek long enough to recognize the fake sweetness in Gerard's voice, and was worried what would happen if he said the wrong thing. 

"I...I uh do have plans...." He said slowly, "With my dad. We're going to see family…out of town." The lies came out in snippets, it sounded pathetic to his own ears.

"Oh, that is a shame. Well I guess I'll see you when you get back then. Don't worry; we'll catch up at some point." 

Gerard gently pulled his hand out of Frank's hair, careful not to cause him any pain. Oh no, the pain would come much later. Gerard enjoyed playing with his prey, it was what made him one of the more sadistic vampires in his family. He patted Frank on the hand, and then slowly walked away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his nemesis walk up to Frank's table. He looked concerned, that Frank was so shaken, Gerard prided himself that he could bother his pet that much. He smirked, with the new information that he had now as he walked out of the cafeteria and towards his meeting. 

"This is going to be a holiday they will never forget."

* * *

"What the fuck were you thinking, Brendon?! Did you not listen to me?"

"I'm sorry, Ry." Brendon tried, "I just wanted-"  


"Don't you fucking dare use that name, your fucking meddling ruined everything!"

"We can still continue on with the plan, so Gerard's a little pissed. He'll just try to keep his pet on a tighter leash, if anything, that will push little Frankie to be more rebellious. Right?"

Ryan just stared at Brendon, he couldn't believe that this fucking moron was in charge of their clan. He wondered how the L.A Devotees even made it to the east coast under his delusional thinking.

"You are fucking stupid if you think that Gerard is not going to go after Louis." 

Ryan grabbed Brendon's shirt and shook him which was a feat itself when Ryan is shorter than Brendon. 

"He's going to fucking see my mark."

While the House of Wolves left their mark on people's hands, the L.A Devotees were a bit more traditional and went for the back of the neck.

"The minutes he gets within two feet of him, he's going to know, and then we are going to be in a world of shit." 

Brendon's eyes widened, realizing that Ryan was right. Gerard was going to realize this is all their fault, that they planted Louis in Frank's life on purpose. He will never agree to join their clans together after this.

"Ryan," Brendon spoke, "I fucked up."

He had to think of something quickly, something to get him out of this mess. He thought over it in a rush before realizing something. Louis had Ryan's mark, not his. He could still get out of this. Ryan let go of Brendon and pushed him away. 

"Don't fucking do anything else." Ryan ran his hand through his hair, gripping it tightly. "Just gonna have to just fucking wait and see what way does now."

Ryan looked at Brendon one more time, as if to punctuate his warning and then left without another word. 

_***Time Stamp: Thanksgiving Night***_

"Thanks for inviting me, Mrs-" He paused and corrected himself quickly. "Sorry, Lori. Thank you for inviting me." He repeated. 

"There's no need to thank me Frank, I couldn't believe it when Louis told me you didn't have any plans with family."

"Frankie is family, mom." Louis smiled brightly at Frank, he lifted his foot under the table to caress his ankle lightly. "I would want Frankie at all our holidays." 

"That's so nice of you to say, Louie." 

Louis' father, Allen, handed Frank the specially made mashed sweet potatoes as he smiled at the boy. 

"Frank is welcomed here anytime."

Frank blushed, but beamed at the family's words. He hadn't had something like this in so long, and it was nice. Very nice. He took the potatoes from Allen with a small thank you, trying not to think too much about Louis' foot still touching his own. 

"You guys are so kind," He said honestly, "I'm truly thankful to have met, Louis and you guys as well." 

Frank meant it with all his heart, he could cry from how perfect this moment was. 

_* knock knock *_

"Now who could that be?" 

Allen rose from his seat to answer the door. 

Frank watched him go like the rest of the family, confused as to who would be wanting to visit on such a family-oriented holiday.   


"Yes, of course. We hope it's nothing serious." 

"Not at all, but it is imperative that we get Frank home quickly. "

Frank stiffened as the voice carried into the other room. 

"Oh no." He gasped quietly.

Gerard walked into the dining room, with Allen. He smiled at the table, his eyes falling each person, nodding his apologies. Then his eyes fixed on Frank. 

"Hello Frankie, sorry to bother you, but I need to get you home right away. There's something amiss with your father." 

Gerard smiled softly, but anyone who knew him could tell there was malice underneath. 

Frank was terrified, staring at Gerard with wide eyes as he entered the room. The story he came in with had to be a lie, but he didn't dare call the other out or question it. He slowly moved away from the table, wishing he had to power to just run out of there and not look back. 

"O-okay." He said, "Uhm, thanks for dinner guys." He said quickly, avoiding what he was sure were worried eyes. 

Louis could read him so easily, and Frank didn't want him to catch on to how scared he really was. No one had to get hurt in this, but Frank. 

Gerard smile widened at how easily Frank was obeying him, but he wasn't content with just that. He turned to the human that was causing him so much trouble these last few days.

"Louis, why don't you walk Frank out? It's only polite after all, since he is your guest." 

"Yes, that is only proper." Louis' mom encouraged the echo in Gerard's words.

Louis looked at Gerard, tight lipped, he knew better than to disobey a vampire. Even if his parents seemed oblivious that there were the ones they invited into their home. 

"Of course, I will. I wouldn't have it any other way." Louis rounded the table, and defiantly placed a hand on the small of Frank's back. In front of the obviously possessive vampire. 

"Come on, Frankie. Let's get your coat."

Frank nodded, glancing at the ground as Louis led him back into the main room. It was all over now, and he knew it. He'd never see Louis again after this; he just hoped that the other wouldn't be too hurt.

"Thanks Louis." He whispered, taking his coat from him. "For everything." 

Gerard politely said goodbye to the human's parents, he hadn't decided rather or not he was going to make him mourn his death. As he followed the boys into the living room, he began to get a strange scent. The closer he got to Louis. The stronger it got. Then he saw it, on the back of his neck. Just above the collar of his pristine white shirt, the vampire mark. But not just any mark, it was the mark of the LA Devotees. In particular, it was Ryan's mark. 

Gerard smirked inwardly, this changed all his plans. In fact, it made them even better. As he reached the boys, he ushered them both out the door without opportunity to argue. Standing right outside the door were Ray and Bob. As soon as the door was closed, Gerard pushed Frank into Ray and Bob's arms. 

"Hold him; I have something to deal with." 

He turned to the human slash would be vampire. He was impressed by how he stood his ground, and didn't flinch when Gerard reached out and caressed his cheek. 

"You would have made a decent vampire, Louis..." As he spoke, the venom began to drip through his words. And he tightened his grip on the boy's face, digging his nails in.

Louis showed his first sign of emotion, as he winced at the pain.

"It's too bad, that you will never get your Red card now. The LA Devotees cannot help you and no clan will want you, because I am blacklisting you. Forever."

Frank made a noise of protest when he saw Gerard grip Louis' face, but a pull from Ray shut him up as he listened. He was scared for Louis... at least he was, until Gerard mentioned the LA Devotees. It confused him, what did they have to do with this? What was this talk of red cards and becoming a vampire. He looked to Louis' face, concerned and lost.

"You can't do that to me, I've done everything I was supposed to do, to earn my Red card!"

Louis looked at Frank, with venom that he never saw before in the boy's eyes. "Why couldn't you just be a fucking easy slut? How fucking stupid are you to not realize that I've been coming onto you the whole time? Are you even human, do you even have a dick?"

Frank was shocked at Louis' outburst, starting to connect the dots. Louis didn't have a real interest in him; he was working for those other vampires. To try to get into his pants? Or something to make Gerard pissed some other way. Using him. The realization hit him hard, and Frank had tears in his eyes before he knew it. It was all a trick, a way to get under Gerard's skin. He was a fool to trust Louis' sudden kindness, to devote so much time and effort with him as a friend. 

"It was all a lie." He stated. "You didn't give a shit about me the whole time."

Frank didn't care whose arms he was in, he just slumped against them anyway. It was a lie; no one cares, just kept repeating in his head. He couldn't even be bothered to try and stop the tears from overflowing onto his face.

Louis sneered, "Who the fuck would ever care about a pathetic, insignificant, worthless piece of..." 

Louis didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Gerard grabbed him by his throat, and lifted him into the air.

"You will never fucking talk to him like that again." And then threw him across the yard.

Louis landed with his back against a telephone pole, he felt the crack and he crumbled to the ground. He didn't move after that, he couldn't, he was now paralyzed. 

Gerard gave one last look and then turned to Frank. 

Frank managed to watch as Louis was thrown, he could practically hear his spine crack. He still winced at the scene, but was too upset to truly care that his... fake friend, was possibly injured beyond repair now. 

However, his eyes snapped back to Gerard when he turned around, flinching back when the other looked at him. He felt like he was next to receive Gerard's anger. He just hoped he didn't end up in a crumbled heap like Louis. 

Gerard walked over to Frank, and gently touched his face. "I'm sorry you got tricked Frank, I'm sorry you were a fool, but don't worry. You're only human. So I forgive you that handicap." 

Frank was surprised, and waited for more. A slap, a kick, hurtful words. After a moment passed, he sniffed, wanting to at least say something back. 

"I'm... sorry as well." He said, realizing his mistakes effected more than himself. "For keeping this all a secret." 

Gerard smiled softly, and meant it this time. 

"We all make mistakes Frankie, but its better when we admit them." He looked at Ray and Bob, "Go to Frank's house and plant a suggestion in his father's head, that he allowed Frank to go away for an undetermined about of time." 

Gerard turned back to Frank, "I am worried Frankie, that the LA Devotees, may have more designed on you. Or perhaps, another clan. I think it would be better if you stayed with me for a while. I think it's very necessary."

Frank swallowed at Gerard's statements, he could sense there was no arguing with him over this. He didn't want to stay with the other, having to suffer through being his pet full time all over again, but with what just happened... he wondered if it was best. 

He almost wanted to believe Gerard actually cared about him, but his past actions and words have proven otherwise. Along with the fact that Frank wasn't going to be trusting anyone for a while after Louis. He just nodded, as if he was agreeing to the arrangement. 

Gerard was please, it didn't look like Frank was even going to argue with him. He looked to Ray and Bob again. 

"Be sure you bring anything that Frank wants from his home. Anything else he needs will be provided for him."

He looked to Frank and patted his cheek affectionately. "You made the right decision, Frankie. I have a feeling that this is going to be good for us." 

After that was nothing else was said, as Frank was shepherd into the car. Gerard walking calmly behind them, knowing he made the right decision. This moment was going to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhHhHHHHHHHhHhHHHHhhHhhhhhh
> 
> This story is starting to really kick off! The ball only rolls faster from here....
> 
> I wanted to upload this today as a sort of holiday present! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, we thank you for reading! ~Oblivious <3


	7. Warming Up In Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The humans say you catch more flies with honey."
> 
> "Alright, I will try your idea."

It's been a week since Frank 'moved in' with the Ways. He got his own room, just across from Gerard's. It was bigger than his old one, and furnished fully with a bed, dresser, desk, bookshelf, and even a new desktop computer.   
  
Upon seeing Frank's lack of possessions, Gerard had dragged him through a few stores for more clothes, the computer, and a few items of interest for Frank. He had told Fran to pick out whatever he wanted, but the hesitance from the human led Gerard to end up picking half the things out for him.   
  
Currently, he was sitting in the middle of his bed. It was so big, he didn't understand why he needed such a large mattress but sometimes it was nice. He was reading a book for class, though he was already far ahead. He had plenty of books now for pleasure, but this one was interesting to him.   
  
This is how he spent his time, when Gerard didn't need him around or he wasn't at school. It was like self-induced imprisonment, though in a way, he would have like like a prisoner anyway. Unable to leave the house without Gerard, Mikey, Ray, or Bob. Sometimes he had other escorts, servants that he didn't learn the names of.   
  
He felt like he shouldn't walk around the house as if it were his own, he was an outsider here. A few of the guests and servants have given him dirty looks when Gerard wasn't paying attention, making Frank feel worse. So this is where he stayed, confined.   
  
_***Time Stamp: December***_

Mikey sighed knowing both Frank and Gerard were absent from the table again. Gerard of course was absent because he was called away, but Frank almost never came to the table. Mikey knew it wasn't good for humans to be cooped up for so long. They would get what's known as Cabin's Fever, and it could lead to some problems.   
  
Mikey knew Frank had no friends here, he also knew that he had none at school, with the loss with the human Louis. Mikey made a decision at that moment, he was going to be Frank's friend. He was going to bring him out of his shell, show him that even though he was Gerard's pet, he was allowed to be more.   
  
Mikey went to the kitchen, he knew that Frank was a vegetarian, He had the cook prepare a special meal for him, he then brought it to Frank's room.   
  
A knock at the door pulled Frank away from his book. He stared at it, confused. If it was Gerard, he wouldn't have knocked. He would have just walked in, so Frank knew it wasn't him. He thought maybe it was the maid or something, wanting to check his room.   
  
"Um, come in?" He called.   
  
Mikey opened the door, and saw Frank curled up on his bed with a book.   
  
"You didn't come to dinner. So I brought dinner for you."   
  
"Oh," Frank glanced at the clock, unaware how long he really had been in here. "Thanks Mikey, you didn't have to do that..."   
  
"I wanted to, I hope you like it."   
  
Frank got up to politely take the food from Mikey, thinking he would just leave afterwards.   
  
Mikey looked around the room, it didn't look very lived in. Even though Frank had been there for a week. The only that looked used were the books that Frank had brought from his own home. This saddened Mikey, did Frank not even have friends on the internet? Surely he had them on social media, didn't everyone?  
  
"How do you like your new laptop? Is it easy for you to talk to your friends online?"   
  
Frank had moved over to set the food down on his desk. He didn't realize Mikey had even stayed until he talked. Glancing at the item in question, Frank sat down in the chair and moved to face Mikey.   
  
"I don't have friends." He said simply, no emotion in his tone. "It's nice for papers though."   
  
"So you only use only use the laptop for school?"  
  
"What else would I use it for?"   
  
"I don't know. Facebook, twitter, instagram? Do you take pictures? Do you even have a phone?"   
  
"I don't have those things, and my da- my phone broke months ago." Frank told him, confused as to why Mikey was taking an interest in his internet life. "Why are you asking?"  
  
Mikey looked at the human with sad eyes, did Gerard even know he didn't have a phone? Mikey decided he was going to go out and get Frank a phone, he had a feeling if he told the human about it, he baulk at it. So he said nothing.   
  
"No reason, just curious. Well, I'll let you get to your dinner, have a good night."  
  
"Yeah, uh, good night. Thanks again." Frank said, watching him leave.   
  
MIkey stepped outside the door, and immediately went downstairs. He turned to his personal servant.   
  
'Peter, I'm heading out. Don't tell anyone that I've gone."   
  
"Will you be driving yourself or will you need Patrick?"  
  
"I think I'll drive myself tonight."   
  
"Very good, sir."  
  
Mikey headed towards the garage, and choose one of his favorite black roadsters. As the door opened up and he backed out, he could already smell a chill in the wind. Winter was his favorite time of year, since vampires could never feel cold, it didn't matter the temperature. But he loved the feeling of wind in his hair.   
  
He pulled out and headed down the road, heading towards the mall. One of his favorite song came on when he turned on the radio, and he took it as a good sign that what he was doing was right. Gunning the gas, he flew down the road and into the night.   
  
*

*

*  
  
The next morning, Frank came down for breakfast. He knew the general times that meals were served, so he had gotten dressed properly for it. As he came into the dinning room, he glanced around, seeing many people waiting to be served the first meal.   
  
He wasn't sure if he should join them all, or just wait out in the kitchen. His eyes caught Mikey though, who was at an less occupied part of the table. He headed toward him, seeing as he was the only familiar face in the room.   
  
He avoided eyes as he went, slowly approaching Mikey.   
  
"Can I sit here?" He asked, glancing at a chair beside the younger Way brother.

Mikey smiled brightly at Frank, letting his fangs peek out a bit.

"Of course you can, Frankie. Glad you can join us."

He snapped his fingers, and Peter appeared.

"Whatever Frankie wants for breakfast, get it for him."

Peter turned to Frank.

"What's your pleasure, sir?"

Frank wasn't used to this treatment, and took a few moments to figure out how to ask this servant for something. He didn't want to sound demanding.

"Can I just... have some oatmeal and fruit? Uhm, with lactose free milk if you have it. Please." He said, possibly a little quiet for such a boisterous room.

"As you wish."

Peter bowed to him, and then turned and bowed to Mikey. Mikey dismiess him, and he disappeared into the kitchen. Mikey then turned to Frank.

'How'd you sleep?"

"I slept okay." Frank answered, before curiously asking, "Did you...?"

Mikey smiled, pleased that Frank wanted to know.

"Thank you for asking, but please remember, I do not sleep like you do."

"Right, sorry."

Mikey patted Frank on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, it takes some getting used to.'

At that moment, Peter appeared with a silver covered tray.

"You didn't specify what kind of milk you wanted."

Peter put the tray down, and lifted it, underneath was a bowl of piping hot oatmeal, a small bowl of freshly cut seasonal fruit, and three glasses of milk, including almond milk.

"Oh, sorry, uhm..." Frank looked at the labels of the milks. He saw the almond milk, and was reminded of when his mom would always get a certain kind from the store. "Almonds good..."

He reached to take everything himself, but Peter beat him to it. Setting everything down in front of him neatly.

"....thanks." Frank said politely, putting his hands back in his lap.

"No problem sir, I will remember that next time."

Peter bowed, and took his place behind Mikey again. Frank noticed the tray had other items left on it, brown sugar, cinnamon, honey, syrup...and more. He glanced further down the table to see no one was paying him any mind. He took a couple spoonfuls of brown sugar, adding it to his oatmeal. Then the fruit on top of it. It wasn't often he ever got sweets, and though he wanted to go crazy, he was more interested in creating something good. The first bite of the mixture was heavenly, and Frank made a noise almost like a moan in his throat. He didn't think oatmeal could ever taste so good. Mikey was pleased that Frank was enjoying his breakfast, it actually worked to his advantage, when he presented his gift.

"How is it Frankie?"

Frank paused, swallowing the thick mush as he realized Mikey was still there. "It's amazing."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. You deserve to have things that make you happy."

Mikey brought the box out from under the table.

"I hope this makes you happy too."

Frank glanced at the box, and was shocked to see an iPhone X in front of him.

"You're... just giving this to me?" Frank asked, before looking up at Mikey. He felt like this was a trick. "Why?" He had a right to be suspicious, or at least he thought so.

"Well you did say you broke his phone, and I'm sure if Gerard knew that, he would have gotten one when he got you the laptop. But I like that I gave it to you instead, friends should give gifts to friends."

Frank was surprised by Mikey's words, but still worried. The last person to call him a friend turned out to be a liar, just using him, He couldn't think of any reason for Mikey to do that to him as well, unless this time it was Gerard putting him up to it. He looked back at the phone, almost afraid to touch it. Even if what Mikey said was true, Frank could never give him much back. It would always be an unequal relationship, and Frank was wary of such a thing.

"I could never give you anything back," Frank said sadly, before admitting, "And... I'm sorry, but we are not what I would call... friends."

Frank slowly moved to get up, wanting to go back to his room. This was awkward now, and he was just confused why everyone wanted to play this game with him. Why can't he just be left alone? Mikey didn't looked bother at all and Frank's admission to him.

"You're right Frank, we aren't friends. Yet. And you don't have a reason to trust me. Yet. I know you haven been hurt by both human and vampire alike, so consider this a peace offering. From vampire to human, and that perhaps someday, we could be friends. And your friendship would be gift enough."

Frank swallowed at that, unsure if he should accept the gift or not. He had a feeling Mikey would insist its his now, but what would stop him from using it to claim Frank owed him back.? The last line that Mikey said struck a chord though. Frank never felt good enough for anyone, as a friend, as a son, as anything. He wished he could be more than anything. He just wanted to be treated kindly, was that too much to ask?

"I wish I could believe that's true." Frank eventually said, and looked at Mikey with glassy eyes. "Maybe one day."

"I can accept that, and I'll hold you to it."

Mikey saw a small smile escape Frank's lips, and he knew this was the start of something big.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Gerard sat on his balcony smoking and watching his brother and his pet. Mikey had introduced Frank to the other four legged pets that they kept on the grounds. Of course Frank couldn't have known they were midnight snacks at times for their guard dogs, but still...seeing him smile and laugh as he used the phone Mikey gave him to take their pictures was bothersome. Frank never smiled with him like that. Frank never could stop shaking long enough to smile. It was tiring. Gerard tried to be nice to the human, but he was still afraid of him. Now almost a month into living here, he had gotten nowhere with Frank. Gerard decided to confront Mikey about it later tonight. He out his cigarette out and left as Frank's giggle floated up to him. he did not want to hear it anymore unless he was the cause of it.

*

*

*

"Really Gee? You're serious."

"Of course I am Michael! he's my pet not yours!"

"You're right, he is not my pet, he's my friend."

"Since when do you care about being friends with a human?"

"Since i found out he is quite interesting. Did you know he was into photography? How about the fact that he always wanted to play guitar? I'm thinking about getting him one for Christmas."

"No! You can't give him that I willl!"

"Oh really? How are you gonna explain how you know about his interest when the only interest you ever show him is in your bed?"

It was true that any advance Gerard made of the boy was rebuffed with fear. He had forced Frank to sleep in his bed, but only found him on the very edge in the morning with a wide space between them.

"I haven't really touched him...much?"

"No because when you do, he runs to the bathroom and throws up."

Gerard stuck his tongue out at his brother childishly.

"So what do I do then?"

"How about not forcing him? How about giving him choices with no consequences?"

"You think that will really work?"

"The humans say you catch more flies with honey."

"Alright, I will try your idea."

"Good, now he should be with the rabbits right now."

"Have you told them what they are really used for yet?"

"No, I don't have the heart to."

"You don't have a heart at all Mikes."

Mikey punched Gerard hard.

"Asshole."

Gerard just grinned with his fangs showing and went to find his pet among the furry ones.

*

*

*

Frank was feeding one of the rabbits a carrot, smiling as it munched on it quickly. The bunnies all came near him willingly, a few would even let him hold them if he was slow. He had already taken so many picture of them, so he was just enjoying the time he got to pet them. However, a couple of the bunnies stiffened and hopped off towards their home. The one Frank was feeding got all twitchy, as a shadow appeared next to him. Frank already knew who it was, and felt his mood dropped. He slowly moved away from the bunny, standing up so he could face Gerard. He didn't know what he wanted, but Frank really hoped it didn't lead to Gerard's room. Every time he stepped in there, something happened that either involved Gerard getting handsy or trying to get Frank to be. He couldn't do it.

"Hi Gerard..." He greeted meekly, knowing the other usually got mad if Frank didn't acknowledge his presence immediately.

"Hello Frankie, how is your day going?"

Frank blinked, a little put off. Gerard didn't usually ask him about how he was doing. "Good, Mikey got me carrots to feed the rabbits with."

"Well that was nice of him." Gerard smiled attempting to hide his fangs cause they scared Frank. "Walk with me...I mean, would you take a walk with me?"

"Okay," Frank nodded, he didn't have anymore carrots anyway. Gerard was....acting weird though. Was he sick?

Gerard started to walk away with his hands clasped behind him till he remembered Mikey's words. He stopped and waited to the human to catch up. Frank followed after the other quickly when he started walking away. He was ready to follow behind him, but Gerard suddenly stopped. He walked up to the other, keeping a little space between them. Gerard kept stopping for Frank to catch up, but it was getting bothersome. He spun around to yell at him. Frank flinched when the other suddenly spun around, taking a step back. Maybe he was walking too close? Or not fast enough? Gerard did keep stopping..

"Frank..." Gerard gritted his teeth. "...how about we get a snack."

"I-i thought you wanted to take a walk?" Frank asked slowly, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"I thought we could take a walk into town and get a sweet. We can go to that ice cream place that you like with the ice cream with no...cream in it?"

Frank was surprised, partly at the suggestion and that Gerard remembered the specific place he could actually get ice cream from.

"It's lactose free." Frank clarified with a small smile, "That....that sounds nice."

"Then it's settled."

Gerard was proud, but then it started to snow.

"Fuck, stupid fucking snow!"

Frank bit his lip to keep from laughing at the outburst. It wasn't that heavy, and the first snow of the year, he didn't see the problem.

"W-we can still g-go if you want." Frank suggested, "It's...just a little snow."

"You still want to go?"

Gerard stopped his ranting looking at the boy. He seemed so innocent and earnest with his smile.

"I like the snow, and it's light." Frank said quietly, "I don't mind walking in it."

Gerard smiled forgetting about his fangs cause it was genuine.

"I'll your coat."

Gerard started to head into the house when he realized...Frank didn't have one. He didn't come with one from his father's house.

Gerard was walking before Frank could stop him. He had sweatshirts and sweaters but... no winter coat. A lot of his stuff he got from donations bins and keeping them for years. He always just layered up when he could. He noticed the other stop before he got too far, likely realizing he never saw a coat. Thankfully Frank also could catch up to him.

"I'm okay." He tried to assure.

Gerard wanted to drag him to the store right now, but Mikey said he has to have choices. Fuck, this was hard.

"How about after ice cream, we go look at the...second hand shop for a coat?"

This was just getting weirder, Frank was positive the other wasn't feeling well. He didn't ask though.

"I don't want you to spend anymore money on me." Frank mumbled, thinking about how much he probably owed Gerard. He didn't want to raise that debt any higher.

"Come on, that place gives money to poor people and shit, and you are always going on about helping so doesn't that count?"

Frank sighed, but nodded, cause the other was right. He couldn't deny that, plus since when did he really have a choice? "Okay."

Gerard held back his growl. He knew that Frank was just agreeing with him again. All thi being nice shit was giving him a headache.

"Just fucking forget it!"

Gerard stormed into the house. he went to his room and slammed the door. He flopped on his bed and groaned.

"Why is it so fucking hard?"

He shut his light off and buried himself from the world under his blankets.

"Fuck my life."

Mikey sighed from his spot in the shadows. He watched the whole thing and saw how Gerard left Frank very confused. He walked out toward the trembling boy.

"Hey Frankie, we should get inside cuase you don;t want to get sick.

Frank was shocked at the other's outburst, and just stood watching as he walked off. He just stood there, confused as to what he did wrong. He agreed to go get a coat, why was Gerard so mad at him. He was still wondering when Mikey showed up, making Frank jump a little. Had he seen?

"Yeah," He said, realizing he was shivering a little. "Uhm, I think Gerard _is_ sick?" He said, concerned and figuring Mikey would want to know.

Mikey laughed.

"He's not sick Frankie...well he is, but...an never mind, he's trying to be nice to you."

Frank looked at the other as they walked, even more confused. "Why?"

"Cause he's jealous."

"Jealous." Frank repeated, tilting his head.

"Of me."

"Of you." Frank tried to connect the dots. "Is he... is he mad at me for spending time with you? He didn't tell you to stop, did he?"

"No and even if he did, he can't. I like you Frankie, you are really fun to hang out with and you are funny too."

Frank smiled a little at that, and sighed. "I think he is mad at me, though. Now at least." He said, "I... I didn't know what he was doing. Usually he just bosses me around."

"Yeah and shockingly he actually tried not to."

Mikey put an arm around Frank.

"Look, I shouldn't be telling you this, but I have a feeling that Gee will give up before he figures it out. He's trying to give you choices, options instead of just telling you what to do."

Frank listened carefully as they walked into the house. He kind of wanted to ask why the change in behavior, but more importantly, he kind of felt bad. Gerard was probably more frustrated then anything. Once they were inside, he shook his head to get rid of some clinging snow. "I should go talk to him."

"Don't tell him what I told you though. Gerard is both prideful and fragile. I know it's a weird combination, but just let him believe what he needs to. It's better for everyone sanity."

Mikey touched Frank's shoulder lightly.

"He really does what this to work though."

"Want what to work?" Frank asked, Gerard basically owned him anyway. There was no fighting or denying it.

"You learning to like him."

Frank gave Mikey a look, thinking he can't be serious but oh- oh he was. "I don't know if I can." Frank told him honestly, and worried.

Mikey chuckled. "I know, but you can learn to hate him less at least."

"I don't hate him." Frank protested, shaking his head. "He's just.... intimidating."

"He doesn't know how not to be...maybe you can teach him?"

Frank shrugged, unsure if Mikey was talking nonsense or not. "I'm gonna talk to him." He decided, "I'll at least try."

"Go for it and don't get scared and try not to back down, remember...he may be the head of our clan..."

Mikey leaned and whispered in Frank's ear.

"...but deep inside he is still a freaked out teenager."

Frank blinked and looked at him with surprise. Then again, this was Mikey. He was pretty blunt...and he wasn't wrong. Gerard was technically a teenager like them. "I'm telling him you said that if he tries to murder me." Frank told him jokingly, and headed upstairs.

Mikey watched the boy go. He had a feeling that Frank would get through to Gerard and maybe... "Who knows."

*

*

*

Frank knocked on Gerard's door, after pacing around it for five minutes. He waited and got no answer, so he knocked again- more insistently before he could back down before anything happened.

"Go away."

Gerard's voice came muffled from the covers he was buried under.

"Gerard, it's me." Frank called, wonder what the other was doing. He sounded so far away.

"Frankie?"

Gerard peeked his head out of the blankets. It coulnd't be Frank, he never willingly came to his room.

"I don't believe you."

Gerard pulled back into his hiding place.

Frank sighed and just opened the door. He was so fucked. "Gerard." He tried again, finding the room dark. Scanning it, he found a lump under the covers and he was immediately reminded of what Mikey said about Gerard being a freaked out teen. "It is me."

Gerard popped his head out just a bit. Frank saw it as waved a little.

"Frankie?"

"H-hey..." Frank said, taking a deep breath to chase away his nerves. "You seem...upset."

"I'm not upset."

Gerard grumbled hiding again.

Frank walked closer, determined. "You are." He started, "And I'm sorry that...that I was being difficult. M- I... realized you were trying to be nicer, and I kinda shot you down."

"Yeah you did."

Gerard peeked out again.

"I'm sorry." Frank repeated, biting back a smile. Gerard looked like a shy turtle suddenly. "We... could still go somewhere. If you want to. I do."

"You do?"

"I do." Frank assured, he tilted his head to try to see the other. He attempted his best friendly smile, possibly pretending he was talking to Mikey. "Come on out, Gee."

Gerard grumbled again as he pulled out of the covers. His hair was all messed up.

Frank's smiled turned more genuine once the other came out. "Uhm, wanna just go get the coat? I think the snow is supposed to get worse."

"Uh...sure, we can do that, but I thought..."

Now Gerard was confused. What made him change his mind?

"I don't have one and I'll get sick eventually without it." Frank shrugged.

"But i said...I mean didn't I say..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Gerard looked at the human. He seemed different. He leaned in closer to Frank.

"Are you smiling?"

"I guess...maybe?"

Frank had smiled for a moment like he did with Mikey.

"Why are we talking about me smiling?" Frank was starting to feel a little more relaxed, part of him was still cautious, but Gerard wasn't acting as....rough as he usually didn

"Cause you only do it for Mikey."

So Mikey was right, Frank thought to himself. He was even more surprised that Gerard said that all. "I don't only smile for Mikey."

"Who else do you smile for...besides the rabbits."

Frank thought about it, if Gerard wanted people then...yeah it was just Mikey. "Well... Mikey's my friend." He said, "And...I thought Louis was my friend, he made me smile. I just..." Frank wasn't sure how to explain. He felt more exposed than usual, but he probably had to give a little to get anything back. "I just like when someone is genuinely nice to me. Most aren't."

Gerard felt himself getting angry at the mention of that vamp wannabe. He was happy to know that Ryan was kicked out of the LA Devotees now. Still...

"So if I'm genuine with you, you will smile for me more?"

Frank took a deep breath, looking down a little. "Do you want an honest answer?"

Gerard nodded.

"And you won't get mad?"

Gerard took a deep breath in.

"No, I won't."

Frank looked up to see if he was lying, the other seemed calm but he was still nervous. "From the day we met you've been forceful and intimidating. You made me feel like I wasn't human, just some shiny new toy to control and flaunt around." Frank told him honestly, "That's why I fell into that situation with Louis, and if you ask Mikey, our friendship didn't happen overnight. It's hard for me to trust people more now than ever and...and you're one of the reasons why."

Gerard opened his mouth to say something. Frank glanced up and saw Gerard open his mouth. He bit his lip, unsure if the other was going to yell at him or not.

"...so...ice cream and then coat or..."

Frank felt relief wash over him, but he was a little suspicious. "It's kinda cold for ice cream but...." Frank licked his lips. "You like coffee right?"

Gerard watched the boy's mouth mesmerized.

"Yeah, I like...coffee."

"How about we get coffee and a coat then?"

"Sure, we can do that."

Frank gave him a smile. "Sounds fun."

Gerard was proud, that smile was for him.

"Great so we can..."

*Knock knock*

"Ugh, what now?"

"Sorry Sir, but you have a phone call."

"Fine, I'm coming."

Gerard slid out of bed and disappeared out of the room. Frank frowned as Gerard left, but knew that those phone calls were often important. Sighing, he checked the time. Well... he could wait.

*

*

*

"Stupid fucking...sorry about that Frankie I..."

Gerard stopped short. Frank had fallen asleep on his bed. He looked peaceful for once too. Gerard sighed and carefully move him under the covers. He wanted to get in with him so badly, but Mikey said it was forced intimacy. He kissed Frank lightly on the head.

"We'll get there my pet, don't worry."

He then left quietly shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the guys, I had a doctors appointment and the snow delayed me coming home. (It was in another city)
> 
> Anyway! Aren't all your hearts melted? I'm so happy we got here, I've been wanting to share these moments with all of you! Frankie and Gee are getting somewhere!
> 
> Thanks for Reading! xox Oblivious


	8. Christmas Part Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you think you've given the human too much freedom? Not mention I didn't think you were one to....share, Gerard."

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Why are you so happy, Prince Way?"

"Cause Frankie and I are getting along!"

Gerard was in a good mood, which was getting more and more regular. However, some of the vampires in the house weren’t so happy about this. They felt that the human pet was causing the elder prince to soften and not take his responsibilities seriously as of late. The meeting had just adjourned and he and the other vampires were coming out of the room as Gerard happily discussed new found emotions.

"No disrespect, but don't you think you are getting a little too close to the human?"

Gerard was about to answer when Mikey walked in.

"Oh good, just in time Gee, Frankie is waiting for you by the door."

"Oh yes, we are going to the zoo!"

"In the winter?"

One of the vampires looked at Gerard in shock.

"Frankie said you can see polar bears and penguins."

"Frankie says Frankie says. Man, who's in charge I wonder."

The group of vampires chuckled until Gerard hissed at them with Mikey backing him up.

"You will do well to remember your prince!"

The three vampires bowed their head and mumbled apologies. Gerard thanked Mikey and then headed to meet Frank.

Frank had spent the morning super excited to go to the zoo. He had been looking for interesting spots to take photos during the winter, his Instagram page was growing more and more, so he wanted to keep his followers interested. That's how he found out that the local zoo would have special exhibits for their cold climate animals, and when he told Gerard, the other offered to take them. They'd been getting along great lately, and Frank had Mikey to thank for that. He felt less like a stranger in the Way household now, he even started to think about it as home. The Way brothers were much more bearable, even fun to be around since Frank got to know them properly. Though... lately he's been hovering around Gerard more. Frank was still hesitant to admit it but, he was starting to like Gerard. More than he's ever liked anyone. It was new and scary, so he kept it to himself. But he also wasn't so shy why Gerard seemed to make advances on him, always so careful and backing off when even Frank still comfortable. It was sweet, but frustrating. Bouncing on his feet by the door, waiting for the other, he smiled widely when Gerard came into view. "Finally!"

"Sorry about that Frankie."

Gerard slipped on his coat that matched Frank's and they headed out.

*

*

*

"I never heard of a stuffed otter before."

Gerard liked how Frank was holding and practically squeezing the stuffing out of the animal he bought his pet. He made little noises of happiness that Gerard wanted to hear again and again. Frank rubbed the velvet like fur and just gave Gerard a huge smile.

"It's perfect," he told him and reached for the other's hand so they could walk out if the gift shop together. Frank had boldly taken Gerard's had earlier in the day, when they were shuffling through a crowd in the penguin area and he didn't want to get lost. They hardly separated them after that, and Frank beamed all day. He had so many pictures for his Instagram and blog, but even more that he had taken sneakily of Gerard for his own personal file. He had lots of pictures of the other when he wasn't looking, moments when even Gerard looked peaceful. Sweet even. "Thanks for today, I had fun." Frank told him, squeezing Gerard's hand.

Gerard squeezed back.

"You are very welcome, but now I think we should head home for food...or would you like to go out somewhere?"

"Home sounds nice, I'm kinda tired."

Gerard was hoping that the human would have picked out so he could show him off more, but he had been listening to Frank more often. He squeezed his hand gently.

"Alright then, to the car."

Frank let the other lead him to the car, clutching onto the stuffed animal as they went. Today had been fun, maybe a little too much, cause he felt ready to crash. Gerard and Frank slipped into the back as the driver got in the front after holding the door for them.

"Home Patrick."

"Yes sir, did you enjoy your time?"

Gerard looked down at the now sleeping boy snuggle against him quietly.

"Yeah Patrick, yeah I think I did."

_***Time Stamp: Christmas Day***_

"Merry Christmas Frankie!"

Mikey walked into his brothers bedroom waking Gerard up.

"Fuck off Mikey."

Gerard grumbled and held Frank tighter, but he was wiggling away and Gerard was left with the stuffed otter. Frank paused before leaving the room, seeing Gerard fall back to sleep with the otter, who's fur was starting to become less shiny. He kissed the other's cheek quickly before following Mikey.

"Gee's gonna be mad at you for taking me away so early." He teased.

"He'll live, besides, we need to finish wrapping his present."

"I hope he likes it." Frank mused, going right for the wrapping paper.

"I'm sure he will."

Mikey smiled at Frank fangs and all. Frank was used to it now with him, but other vampires still made him jumpy. There were those in the house that didn't approve of Frank. Either they didn't like him at all or they didn't like that Gerard didn't treat him like a pet enough. Mikey protected Gerard from them. He protected Frank too, but he knew Frank could feel it at the dinner table.

Frank got out the things him and Mikey had gotten for Gerard. Well, he had picked them out and Mikey had bought the items. Frank had thought about trying to get a part time job but both brothers were against the idea. Why? He didn't know. What he had picked out for Gerard was a pretty expensive art set. After finding out he had actually been into drawing at one point, thanks to Frank's snooping and finding some old sketchbooks. He had asked Gerard about them, and the elder Way brother had told him how he was just busier these days. That he didn't even really have pens. The other thing was something less for fun, and a little more practical. Frank knew Gerard was into the family businesses, that he liked being in charge, and would be working in the offices more after graduation. After confirming with Mikey that Gerard would have his own office, Frank had looked online for something better than what he could find in stores. He had found a expensive, light brown leather briefcase that had a customizable label and could only be opened with a code. Making it extra safe for files and whatnot. Frank had snuck a framed photo of them together in it. Something to surprise him later. Mikey wanted to write something funny on the label, but Frank insisted that it needed to be professional. They had settled for Prince GWay. It wasn't perfect, but it wouldn't cause raised brows in an office.

"Done." Frank announced after neatly wrapping both presents.

"Great! Let's go see about breakfast now."

"Should we try to get Gee up?"

"Hmmmm, nah let him sleep a bit longer. Let's go check out the snow."

"I'm always down for snow."

Frank got up to go upstairs and get dressed, getting into his coat and putting on some gloves. He kind of wanted to see if they could add to their snow man army in the garden.

"Frankie?"

Gerard yawned pulling his head out from the covers and sporting amazing bed Head. "Where are you going?

"Mikey and I are gonna go play in the snow."

"Snow?"

Gerard didn't function to well without his mix of coffee and blood in the morning.

"It's Christmas, there's snow." Frank chuckled, "Do you want me to turn on the coffeemaker for you?"

Gerard whimpered.

"Yes and B today, I think I need the extra boost."

"I'll make sure Patrick adds it."

Frank didn't really handle blood well still, he's tried a couple times but the moment it's out of whatever container and flowing, he's getting sick. Honestly he feels bad about it, cause it is a part of Mikey and Gerard's lives. They literally needed it. Gerard got quiet after that and looked at Frank under his long lashes.

"Can I get a good morning kiss?"

Frank blushed a little, it wasn't an unusual request from Gerard these days. Frank had thanked him once with a kiss on the cheek for helping him with some homework. At first, it only happened once in awhile but these kisses were much more common as Frank's stay with the ways was reaching it's two months point. He came over and leaned on the bed to give Gerard a kiss on the cheek, smiling as he pulled away.

"We got your presents wrapped this morning, you better not open them yet." He warned playfully.

"Awwww why not?"

"I wanna see you open them."

"Alright, go have your snowy fun."

Gerard pretended to pout.

Frank bit his lip, looking at Gerard's pout, a crazy scenario playing in his head before he shook it off mentally. "You could always join us."

"Coffee."

"After coffee."

"If I can have another kiss, I'll think about it."

Frank rolled his eyes, Gerard was doing his version of puppy eyes as he laid under the covers. "One." He said firmly, before giving him a kiss on the opposite cheek

Gerard had to restrain himself from grabbing the boy and throwing him down. It was hard, but Mikey convinced him it was not the way to get Frank to trust him.

"Okay, go play."

Frank didn't run off right away, inside he quickly pulled Gerard into a hug before skipping off. Mikey was waiting for him by the door as he made his way downstairs.

*

*

*

Gerard sipped his coffee enjoying the fresh blood chasing it down. He watched out the window as Mikey and Gerard added to the little army of snow men in the yard. Gerard smiled at how much fun Frank was having. He seemed to finally settling into life here at the House.

Quinn, one of the many cousins of the Ways who was visiting for the holidays walked into the dining room where he happened to see the older of the two young princes. He curiously looked out the windows he could see, wondering what was holding Gerard's attention only to see the infamous 'Frank' outside with Michael- playing in the snow. Quinn snorted, how insulting. That both these two, heirs to the Way's extensive business are catering to some lowlife human. Quinn happened to be from an area where vampires ran things a little differently, it irked him that this one wasn't on some sort of leash. If the rumors were true, then this kid wasn't here willingly at first. That made him a pet, owned. He shouldn't be walking among the house and grounds like he belonged here. Glancing back to Gerard, Quinn glided over to him in a slow stride, calculated and quiet. He wanted this to change, just like many others.

"I see Michael is entertaining your pet again." He spoke into the quiet room, pretending to look out the window with interest. "Don't you think you've given the human too much freedom? Not mention I didn't think you were one to....share, Gerard."

"I am not sharing him with Michael, he is simply helping me out in acclimating Frank." Gerard turned with a sneer on his lips to Quinn. "And who are you to tell the head of your clan what to do with a human."

"I'm not here to tell you what to do, my prince." Quinn said simply, trying not to get annoyed with this adolescent. He'd learn in time. "Just wanting to offer some helpful advice, though I'm sure you don't need it. Your methods area tad unusual to me, but I'm sure your pet obeys your every word just fine." Quinn turned away, as if to walk out of the room though he was smirking.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Quinn paused, happy that his words seem to be having some affect. "I'm afraid I don't understand your question." He said simply, turning his head to look at Gerard. "Does this... Frank was it, not listen to you?"

"Of course he listens to me! I just don't make a lot of demands of him. He is quite a fragile thing."

"Oh, Gerard." Quinn shook his head, "All humans are fragile, but it's the ones who try to play that innocence game that you need to be careful with. Before you know it, they're walking all over you, abusing your kindness." Quinn stepped back over, seeing Frank and Mikey tossing snowballs at each other. He held back a sneer, before continuing.

"Humans are below us, they're like dogs. Pets. Sure, a pat on the head once in awhile is fine but..." He looked at Gerard. "A mutt left unchained will eventually run off. Be cautious." With that Quinn made his exit, sure that he gave Gerard some things to ponder over.

"Frankie would never run away from me."

Gerard reassured himself that Quinn new nothing, but a small seed of worry was now planted in the back of his mind and he had to fight to let it not grow and fester. He finished his coffee and then went to see about Franks present.

*

*

*

Frank dragged Mikey back inside when he couldn't feel his face anymore. Both were a little out of breath and red faced from their adventures outside. "I-i'm fr-freezing." Frank chattered, trying to peel off his wet gloves. "I can't believe you literally threw me into a snow pile!"

"I warned you I could do it, but no you didn't believe me so I proved it."

"It was mean! I'm soaked." Frank laughed, and rubbed his nose before sneezing. "I wonder why Gee didn't join us?"

"Cause I was making sure that you had a warm bath ready when you came in."

Gerard stood by the bathroom as the two made their way up the stairs. He shooed Mikey away and steered Frank into the lavish room where a large tub was filled with steaming fragrant water. Frank felt the cold more than ever at the mention of a bath. He was more than willing to let Gerard lead him to the bathroom, breathing in the scent that came from the water. It was something light and floral.

"Thank you," He breathed, wanting to fall into the water now. "This is unexpected, but sweet."

"Come, let's get you out of those wet clothes, you are shivering hard enough to chatter your teeth."

Gerard opened the coat up and helped Frank shrug it off. He tossed it aside for Pete to pick up. Then we lifted the equally soaked through sweater off Frank's body.

"Wow, it went through to your shirts too."

Frank let Gerard tug him out of his outer layer, but as they started getting to his shirt, he blushed. Attempting to pull away before Gerard could start seeing skin, he quickly stuttered. "I can take care of the rest."

"Frank, we need to get this done quickly. I am shocked at Mikey's forgetting that you can get hypothermia."

Gerard's actions seemed to be genuine and full of concern. There was no other interest in Frank's body at the moment.

"Now please stop fighting me and lift your arms."

Frank bit his lip harshly but relented, lifting his arms so Gerard could peel off his last shirt. Once the material was gone, he was quick to cover himself up. Sure, he no longer had the usual bruises and cuts, but he was sure there we're at least a few scars from how his life previously was.

"Okay....okay I can get in alone, Gee. I'm fine." He insisted, not ready to be naked around someone else yet. No matter how innocent the gesture may be.

"Frankie...this isn't about that."

Frank bit his lip, turning redder as he realized he may have been over thinking this. "I'm just not comfortable with..." He trailed off, face still heating up.

"I know, but it is important for a Master to take care of their pet."

Frank didn't say anything to that, though he did sort of sigh as he stood there, waiting. Gerard took that as a sign of compliance and reached down to unbutton his jeans. Frank just held still, refusing to meet Gerard's eyes as he undid his pants. Gerard peeled them off and tossed them in the pile. He was on his knees now in front of the boy. He wanted him, all of him, but...

"Um..."

Gerard reached down and slipped Frank's socks off. He ran his hand up his bare leg till he was touching the hem of his underwear. Gerard looked up and saw Frank trembling for a different reason. He sighed.

"Okay, get in the bath and I will have hot tea brought to you."

He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Frank's stomach and then rising from the floor left the room without another word.

Frank was still a shaken when Gerard seemed to suddenly change his mind. He was grateful, but had a feeling the other was disappointed. Peeling off his boxers, he slipped into the warm water, leaning back against the porcelain. He'd find a way to make it better.

*

*

*

"You did good Gee."

Mikey was there when Gerard left the bathroom.

"I hope you are right about everything."

"He is coming around Gee, trust me."

Gerard sighed and Mikey slung as arm around him and they headed to the kitchen to give Pete instructions.

* * *

Quinn had been lurking since he talked to Gerard. His best attribute was stealth, and he was well trained in it. He could see them all interacting, see the way Gerard was genuinely concerned for his pet. It was sickening to see him subtly fawn over the little human. He hung around until Gerard left the bathroom, hearing his conversation with Frank. Looks like he was right, the pet didn't know his place. He had snuck into the bathroom a while after the prince left, seeing the human calmly laying in the tub, eyes closed. This was pampering, not controlling. Quinn could see the other was bare from marks, meaning his master hadn't taken him at all. He wanted to ruin the boy himself, teach him what his duties really were but knew it wouldn't sit well with the prince. Exiting the bathroom, he formulated a few plans. He won't allow Gerard to shame his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I know it's not midnight for everyone right now, but still!!
> 
> Hope you all had a great year, and will have a better one in 2018!
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


	9. Christmas Part Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gerard? I uh, have one more present for you. It's a surprise."
> 
> "Another gift?"

Christmas had gone really well, everyone seemed to have a good time around the Christmas tree after a lavish dinner. Dinner involved everyone, but they had all gone off to a ballroom to celebrate, while the small group, consisting of Gerard, Mikey, their parents for a brief moment, and Frank, chose to do a special, more modest Christmas. Everyone had enjoyed their presents, and talked for awhile before separating into their separate rooms. Currently, Frank was getting ready for bed in Gerard's personal bathroom, the latter waiting for him so they could cuddle on the bed and watching some bad holiday movies before bed. Frank had decided something earlier when he was in the bathroom, a surprise that Gerard probably wouldn't expect. He was ready to go up another step with the vampire. One dressed in his pajamas and after a quick, quiet pep talk he walked out to see Gerard flipping through channels.

"Uhm," He cleared his throat. "Gerard? I uh, have one more present for you. It's a surprise."

Gerard was lounging on the sofa in his room He was wearing a pair of black silk pajama pants, with no shirt but an open robe made of the same material of black silk. He looked at the human inquisitively.

"Another gift?"

"Yeah, but..." Frank looked at him nervously, nodding. "I need to you to sit on the bed, uhm, on the edge. With your eyes closed. You can't open them until I give you the present."

Gerard's eyes widened in surprise, but he turned the TV off and stood up. He gently touched Frank's cheek and then made his way over to the bed getting in the requested position. Frank waited till the other's eyes were closed before walking over. He was sure Gerard could hear how fast his heart was beating, but the other didn't move. Pushing back any negative thoughts and his own shyness, Frank moved so he was in the other's lap, his knees on either side of Gerard's thighs. Cupping the vampires face in both hands, he leaned in to press a sweet kiss onto his lips, eyes closing as he waited for a reaction. Gerard gasped as he felt the weight of the boy in his lap. His instinct was to pull him in, but he knew sudden moves scared Frank. Instead he lightly placed his hands on his hips and pressed back gently. Frank let his hands slip down to the other's shoulders, relaxing and gaining confidence as the kiss continued. He pulled away after a few moments, needing to breathe.

"Wow...."

"Wow indeed. That was...the best Christmas present I could have ever received...may I receive it again?"

Frank blushed but smiled brightly, and nodded. "Of course! I mean, yes. I mean-"

"May I..."

Gerard wanted to take control a bit, but not scare his pet. Frank quit stuttering around and nodded. He wanted more as well. Gerard gently moved them so that Frank was on his back. He caressed his cheek again softly.

"I promise to stop whenever you want to."

Frank moved easily, leaning into the other's hand gratefully. He smiled as he looked up, nodding. "Thank you."

Gerard smiled and then leaned into kiss him again. Frank kissed him back, moving to one hand to the back of Gerard's neck. The other gripping the blanket lightly. Gerard kept the kiss light for now. He knew if the boy wanted more, he would let him know. He was also careful not to scrap his fangs against the tender skin. Frank matched pace with Gerard's light kisses for awhile before moving his mouth more, leaning up to deepening it a bit. Gerard decided to take a chance and press his tongue against the boy's lower lip. Frank was surprised by the feel of the other's tongue, he opened his mouth a little. He was hesitant to go further, but more so curious. Gerard gently slipped his tongue in to taste his pet. As he expected, he tasted as sweet as he was. Frank was a little lost, and just followed Gerard's lead. He moved his own tongue against the other, surprised that it didn't feel or taste gross. Gerard reached up and started to unbutton Frank's top as he deepened the kiss. Frank didn't even notice the other unbuttoning his shirt. He whimpered a little as the kiss continued, blushing at the noise. Gerard ran and hand down Frank's bare chest. He stopped at one nipple and grazed it lightly.

Frank gasped, jerking away enough to disconnect their lips. "W-wait.."

"Shhhh, just trust me, I promise not to do anything..." Gerard left his words hanging.

Frank looked up at him, searching Gerard's for any deceit. "....pants stay on?" He requested, voice small.

"Pants stay on."

Frank took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

Gerard leaned back in, but instead of kissing Frank's mouth, he kissed his cheek and then trailed up to his ear whispering softly.

"Thank you Frankie."

He then sucked lightly on the earlobe and moved back down leaving a trail of kisses on Frank's neck to his now exposed collar bone. Frank arched on the bed, biting his lip harshly, knowing embarrassing sounds were trying to escape from his throat. Eyes shut tight, he tried to stay grounded... but he never felt anything like this. The want to bite the boy was strong, but Gerard kept his instincts in check only letting his fangs gently graze the sweet scented skin as he move down further to Frank's chest.

"Gee..." Frank groaned quietly, feeling the other's sharp teeth. There was a small warning in his head of what those teeth were capable of, but he ignored it.

Gerard continued to move down the boy's chest till he took one of the nipples in his mouth. He gently sucked on it while running his hand down to Frank's side and gripping his hip. Frank squirmed under the other's attention. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so they just stayed tangled in the sheets. Gerard lavished attention to the one nipple and then moved to the other. He moved his hand under Frank's body to grip his ass and knead it gently, staying over the pants as requested. Frank let out a small moan, unable to take much more. He moved his hands to the other's shoulders, thinking of stopping this but instead found himself moving his hips up, grinding against Gerard's leg. Gerard was pleased with his pet's behavior. He kept up his actions willing the boy to use what he needed to get off. He wanted to see him fall apart and make those noises he had been holding back. Frank couldn't stop once he started, modesty flying out the window. He was desperate and noisy, continuing to move against Gerard as he moaned, breathing out the other's name between.

"That's it Frankie, show me, show me how good it feels."

"Gerard..." Frank squeezed his eyes shut as he did as Gerard said, letting go of everything as he released.

Frank arched up too high when he came and scrapped hard against one of Gerard's fangs. All at once Gerard could taste the blood and now he moaned. Frank tasted like nothing he ever had before. He wanted to just sink his teeth in a drink deeply. Instead he ran his tongue over the mark savoring the taste as he sealed the wound. He lifted his head with his eyes closed licking his fangs and savoring the taste on his tongue. He cock twitched in his pants hard. Frank panted as he rode out his orgasm, clinging to the other. He could feel the Gerard's hard on in his pants, and licked his lips. He felt so good, so relaxed and he wanted to do the same for him. He moved one hand experimentally to where the outline of Gerard's cock was, rubbing against it lightly.

Gerard gasped and pressed against Frank's hand enjoying the pressure.

"Please Frankie, can I just...just one more taste."

Gerard knew he was begging but he didn't care. he would do anything to taste the boy again.

"Anything," Frank offered, still moving his hand. "Anything you want.."

Gerard moved back down and as gently as possible pierced Frank's skin with his fangs. He let the blood pool a bit before sucking it up with his lips as he rutted against Frank's hand. Frank winced a little at the initial pierce of skin, but kept his hand moving. It barely hurt, he found, almost felt good.

"Fuck Frankie, yes please more, fuck, I need more."

Gerard moved up and crashed his mouth against Frank's. He nibbled on his bottom lip breaking the skin and sucking on it lightly. Frank kissed back as well as he could, following Gerard's lead. His hand rubbed and pressed against Gerard's length, hoping to carry him over the edge.

"Can I...*pant pant* I want to...I need to..."

"Let...let go, Gee. Wanna feel it..."

Gerard moved to Frank's neck and nuzzled it with his nose breathing him in again. He let his fangs out a bit more just scraping the surface.

"Please Frankie, can I?"

Frank nodded wordlessly, tilting his head over to give Gerard access to his neck. Gerard didn't wait, He pushed his fangs in truly tasting the boy. It was enough to send him over the edge as he came hard against the boy's hand and with his taste on his tongue. Frank groaned loudly, eyes rolling back at the bite. He fell limp under the other, letting Gerard have complete control. Gerard was careful not to take too much. He pulled away as his orgasm waned. he licked over the wound to close it. he did the same to one on his chest and then finally the one on his lip as he kissed the boy.

"Merry Christmas Frankie."

Frank kissed him back, blinking tiredly.

"Merry Christmas, Gee."

Gerard stripped them out of their pants without much argument from Frank. He wasn't even interested in Frank's body right now. He pulled the covers over their nearly naked bodies and pulled him into his arms as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Quinn was sitting in his room after listening in on Gerard and his pet's little show. Twirling his whiskey mixed with some O negative as he contemplated. It was worse than he thought, this wasn't simple lapse in judgement. Gerard Way may not know it, but he's infatuated with the human. It's sick and disgusting, making Quinn want to vomit at the mere thought. He'd have to work harder to make sure the elder prince saw the error of his ways before it was too late. Tossing back his bloody alcohol, he crushed the glass as he smirked. No... he would would eliminate that human all together. He needed to be punished for tainting the family, Quinn would be honored to deal out such punishment. First, he needed to take care of the younger prince. He'd down his observations and research. Michael was too radically liberal with his views on the relationships of humans and vampires. He was part of the problem...

"Looks like we need something for Michael to do..." He hummed to himself. "We can't have him playing Cupid anymore."

"What do you suggest Sir?"

Jepha slunk out of Quinn’s personal bathroom and into the bed. He was in one of Quinn's button down shirts that was partially open. Scars and bite marks littered the boy's body. Quinn smiled as his own pet slipped into bed, freshly washed and smelling sweet. Just the way he liked.

"I think I shall speak with Don tomorrow..." He said, "I think I know of a few.... scholarly opportunities on the the West coast for Michael."

He stroke the other's face lightly. "And I'll need you... to talk with that ignorant human. Nothing too harsh but, I think the boy deserves to know his place a little better. Don't you?"

Jepha slipped into Quinn's lap. "I'll do anything you ask me to Sir." He bat his long lashes at the older vampire.

Quinn smiled and started placing small kisses along the other's scarred neck.

"You will befriend and warn the boy... about how pets are really treated. Once their masters get what they want." He whispered before biting into Jepha's neck harshly.

Jepha hissed as the fangs broke his already marred skin. "Yes Sir and then?"

Quinn drank from his pet for a few moments, feeling satisfied and licked up the spilled blood before closing the wound.

"I'll take care of the rest, pet." He said softly, "And you'll get a new playmate."

"Do miss my other one...what was his name again? Oh yes...prey."

Quinn chuckled, and pushed the boy away and onto the floor. "Goodnight, pet."

"Good night Sir." Quinn curled up on the tattered rags that made up his bed. He sighed at the sting of the new bite mark and drifted off to sleep with dreams of him helping to destroy the new pet.

*

*

*

Frank woke up to his neck being sore and feeling a little gross. He groaned and squirmed a little in Gerard's arms, turning to cuddle into his chest. Last night's events replayed in his head and he blushed, hiding his face as he thought about it. It had been amazing, better than he thought. Heart fluttering he smiled to himself, wondering if this is what it was like being happy.

"Mmmm morning Frankie."

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank pulling him close. Before Frank could respond, he found lips on his own. Smiling, he kissed back for awhile before pulling away.

"Morning."

"So what would you like to do today?"

"Um..." Frank wasn't sure, he didn't really have any ideas or something he needed to do. "I don't know... is there anything you want to do?"

"Well..." Gerard wiggled his eyebrows at Frank as he leaned into nuzzle his neck.

Frank blushed, and shook his head. "A-again?"

"Can you blame me? Besides, you taste so good...or I can taste you another way."

Frank turned bright red and shook his head quickly. "I'm not ready for that sort of thing.."

"Well then, let me just get a little nibble and make you feel good."

Gerard ghosted his hand over the top of the covers and Frank's morning wood. Frank tried not to press into his hand right away, taking a deep breath to compose himself.

"Gee, we just woke up."

"And that's the best time cause you are at your peak."

Gerard outlined his hand around Frank's cock and gave it a squeeze using the friction from the blankets. Frank moaned quietly, feeling pleasure ride up his spine. It did feel good, he had to admit. Biting his lip, he thought it over. If they did mess around a little bit... he'd get to see Gerard all blissed out as well. There were more benefits to outweigh his worries and doubts.

"O-okay..." He relented.

"Do you want me to stay above the covers or can I truly see you this time."

Frank swallowed, nervous. "See me how...?"

Gerard smirked realizing that Frank was that out of it last night

"Well baby, you might want to look under the covers. "

Frank blinked and only had to shift a little to realize he wasn't wearing pants. And if the feeling of more skin against his own meant anything... it was that Gerard wasn't either.

"When..." He breathed, going shy again.

"Well we were both pretty sticky and gross last night so I just stripped us both, but I kept my promise and didn't look or touch."

Frank sighed in relief, but he was worried about doing anything with only one, very easily removed later between him and Gerard's hands.

"Isn't...isn't this a little fast?"

"Frankie I..."

How was Gerard to explain that as his pet, he should have taken him as soon as he moved in. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come."

The door open and Peter bowed.

"Sorry Sir, but your father is looking for you."

"Ugh what does he want this early."

Gerard got up and out of bed heedless of having no clothing on.

Frank blushed and covered his eyes before he could see anything, a little disappointed that they were interrupted. Again. He waited to see if Gerard was going to leave right away or at least get dressed before continuing their talk. Frank needed an answer. More importantly, he needed to ask more questions. Did Gerard really like him the way Frank liked Gerard? Was there any sort of label to this? Frank felt like such a girl for thinking like that, but after last night... he didn't want to misinterpret anything.

Gerard slipped on a fresh pair of satin pants in order to follow Peter out of the room. Just after he was tying the strings a waif of a boy slipped into the room. He had a button down shirt, but nothing else.

"Hi, you must be the Prince's new pet, I'm Jepha."

Frank sighed, he wasn't expecting someone else to walk in. He sat on the bed taking in the newcomer, frowning a little but making no comment on how he was addressed by... Jepha.

"Um, hello." Frank replied, "Did...did Gee send you?"

"No, but my Master is in the meeting as well so I figured i would introduce myself."

"Oh, uhm, well my name's Frank. It's nice to meet you."

"Is that what your Master calls you or your real name?"

Frank frowned, confused. "That's my real name...?"

"You are lucky he let you keep yours."

"I think you have the wrong impression of Gee."

"Who's Gee?"

"Gerard Way?" Frank tilted his head, thinking that much would be obvious.

Jepha gasped and looked around like someone would hear their conversation.

"Quiet! Someone will hear you and you will get in trouble!"

Jepha hissed through his teeth keeping his voice in a whisper.

Frank blinked, shaking his head at Jepha's worry.

"No, no it's okay." He said, and went to get up but stopped once he remembered he wasn't exactly decent. "No one's gonna get in trouble."

"If I ever called my Master by his first name or a nickname, I would get beaten with in an inch of my poor life."

Frank felt awful at hearing that, frowning sadly. He started to catch on though, Jepha thought...

"Uhm, excuse my ignorance but... are you telling me you're a...a slave?"

"Well I'm called a pet, but I have no rights or belongings so yeah, I guess I am."

Frank swallowed, feeling like that wasn't right but something told him that it wouldn't change a thing if he said so. "I... I don't think Gerard sees me...as that..."

"Oh...well maybe the Prince has different rules for his pets. Well I better go before I get caught. It was nice meeting you Frankie."

"Uhm, yeah... bye."

Frank watched Jepha leave, waiting til he was gone to curl up under the covers. Well, that answers some questions. He thought maybe Gerard had changed, that he was being nicer because... because maybe... Frank sighed, refusing to finish thought. He was so stupid, of course he didn't mean anything more than a pet. A plaything...but if it meant staying here and by Gerard's side. He could keep his own feelings to himself, so he didn't ruin this.

*

*

*

Jepha moaned as he received his reward from his Master. Quinn stroked his pet's cock, rolling his hips as he pressed into him deeply.

"You did well, my pet." He praised, "Keep this up and maybe I'll get you something nice."

Quinn knew what Jepha always wanted. To be able to sleep on the bed. Anything was better than the cold floor.

"I will Master, I promise."

Quinn smiled and kissed his cheek and neck, humming as he continued to provide pleasure for Jepha, knowing the other would hold off until he had permission.

"Mmm, I'm thinking maybe you could have your own little dog bed," He said, licking at his skin. "But maybe for a little while you can sleep in mine if you do extra well. Tell me, what are you going to do next?"

"I ah ah ah, thought I would show him what I eat and where I sleep when I am being punished."

"Mmm, you should tell him your duties first." Quinn told him, picking up the pace. "Then tell him what happens if he fails his master."

"Yes Master, I will do that."

Quinn kept going, and nuzzled the other's neck. "Good boy, you can come." He praised before biting into Jepha's neck.

That was all that Jepha was waiting for. His body seized up and he was spilling over his thighs and stomach.

Quinn followed after him, still drinking from his slave as he continued to pound into him. Once he was satisfied, Quinn let go of his neck and pulled out, gently caressing Jepha's face, admiring how ruined he looked.

"We'll let the boys simmer for the holidays, with their thoughts. But when the new year comes... some changes shall be made."

"I can't wait Master."

Jepha would have said more, but then he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on time for once! Updating on a Friday!
> 
> Things are heating up, eyy? Gosh Frankie, where's that shy kid?
> 
> Anyway-
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


	10. It's Not As It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frankie, why, why did you do this to me, to us."

"So Frankie, how are you and Gee doing?" Mikey noticed a big difference in the way Frank was with Gerard now. They were closer and touched more and Frank had a few tender marks on his body here and there.

Frank blushed, rubbing a spot on his neck that was a little sore from some earlier fooling around. He was a little more comfortable with it, but he also was pushing himself a bit. He had to be good for Gerard, so he never treated him like Jepha seemed to be treated.

"We're doing great," Frank smiled, "Gerard's happy."

"Do you think your ready to take that next step?" 

"Next...next step?"

"Yeah, you know...let him claim you."

"He's already bitten me." Many times... Frank thought to himself. "And... I already belong to him. Doesn't he already have a claim?"

Frank was sure he knew what Mikey really meant, but he didn't want to think about how he'll have to do.. that, eventually. Knowing it could change everything, maybe once Gerard got what he wanted, the kindness would end.

"Frankie, those are just love bites..." Mikey sighed trying to explain to the human. "Go talk to Pete, he'll explain everything."

"Do I really want to know?" Frank asked him.

"Look Frankie...I can tell you feel something for Gee and I think you are good for him, and he likes..."

Mikey was interrupted by Quinn.

"Michael, your parents and I need to speak with you." Quinn told him, Jepha not far behind him. "My pet can keep Frank company." Quinn smiled politely, though it was more because he was glad to have stopped their conversation.

"Very well. See you later Frankie and think about what I said okay?"

Frank nodded a little, looking over at Jepha a little apprehensively.

Mikey squeezed Frank's shoulder and then left with Quinn.

Frank smiled at Mikey before looking to Jepha again. "Afternoon, Jepha." He greeted politely.

"You are lucky that you get to be with both Princes."

"I'm sorry?" Frank gave him a funny look.

"The fact that both Way princes have accepted you as their pet."

"Oh, that's not the case." Frank said, shaking his head. "Mikeys just my friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah, my friend. We just, talk and hang out.... Mikey is... nice. And really smart, sometimes we do do homework together."

"Oh, well I guess you are a special pet after all to have all those...liberties." There was a jealous tone in Jepha's words. He wasn't even allowed to go to school.

Frank blinked, feeling some negative energy coming off the other. He bit his lip, trying to make the conversation less awkward. "Um... yeah, uh, do you... want to do anything Jepha? There's movies, I have books, uhm, its kinda cold but a walk in the garden is always nice."

"I'm not allowed to leave the house unless it is with my Master and I cannot read.

"You can't read?" Frank asked, surprised and immediately feeling bad.

"No, pets can't go to school and I have been a pet for a long time."

"Oh... school is where I met Gerard and Mikey." Frank tilted his head, wondering if he was missing something here. Maybe he wasn't a 'pet'. Maybe it's something you're born into. "How did you...become one? If I can ask."

Jepha looked around like he would get in trouble if anyone heard him. "I was from another clan that the House of Wolves took over."

"A vampire clan? As their...pet?"

"No I wasn't a pet then, I was..."

"Out now!"

Mikey returned and he was not happy at all. He yelled at Jepha and Jepha scrambled out the door quickly. Mikey slammed the door and started pacing.

Frank jumped, startled at Mikey's outburst. He watched the other start pacing, wondering what was wrong. "Mikey? What happened?"

"My Parents!" Mikey screamed with his hands clutched in his hair pulling on it fiercely.

Frank was concerned and walked over to Mikey to try to calm him down. One hand on his shoulder, Frank tried pulling his hands away. "What about them? Did they say something? Do Something?"

Mikey deflated at Frank's touch. "They...ugh, they want me to...fuck, they want me to go to California."

"What? Why?" Frank asked, "You can't just be expected to....to leave."

"I can be expected cause i"m the Prince."

"But why go to California?" Frank asked.

"Some business bullshit. Gerard really should be the one going, but Quinn argued that I should also learn about the business in case something happens to him...which he is not incorrect about, but still..."

"How long will you be gone?" Frank asked, concerned and not wanting one of his only friends in the house to leave. Mikey and his friendship was the most normal thing about his life right now. He didn't want to be alone when Gerard was busy.

"Most of the month."

"That's... A long time."

"Yeah it is." Mikey circled his arms around Frank. He normally didn't like humans much, but Frank was different. "I promise to text you and we can Skype too."

Frank hugged Mikey back tightly, it was rare that Mikey showed affection. There was no changing this plan apparently. "You'll have to teach me how to use Skype again." Frank muttered. "I don't want you to leave."

"I will and it isn't till next week so let's try to have a good time till then."

"Okay..." Frank sighed. Quinn was lurking around the corner, phone in hand as he silently took a picture of the two embracing. His plan was falling together perfectly, but this was a nice addition. He never thought he'd see something like this. Getting what he wanted, he slipped away before the two boys broke apart, going to search for his pet that must have been dismissed from the room.

"Now, let's go find Gee, I don't want him to hear the news from anyone else." Mikey kept one arm around Frank as he led him up to Gerard's room. 

*

*

*

Frank and Mikey had found Gerard in the library, telling him about the trip. Well, Mikey told him more about it, since Frank wasn't an expert on the exact reasons nor was he there for the conversation. He did choose to stay with the elder way when Mikey left, partly because he had a couple questions. "Gee...?"

"Yeah Frankie?" Gerard was a little preoccupied with his thoughts about everything he just learned.

Frank wasn't sure where to start, so he just asked a sort of stupid questions. "Are you going to make me drop out of school?"

"What?" Gerard turned to his pet now seeing how shaken he was. "Oh baby, no, come here." Gerard held his arms open for the small human.

Frank stepped over, easily fitting into the other's arms.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank puling him into his lap. He gently caressed his hair while giving him light kisses. "Why would you think I would take you out of school?"

Frank relaxed in Gerard's lap, leaning into his touch before speaking. "Jepha said pets can't go to school." He told him.

"Jepha? You've been talking to him? That's a surprise, Quinn doesn't let anyone talk to him."

"He keeps coming around." Frank shrugged, "I think he doesn't like me much though.""I am not surprised, you have many more freedoms than he would ever have, but he is pet from a different situation. Do not mind him though. Now is that all that is bothering you?"

There was a lot of things and questions that were bothering Frank. He was too nervous about some of the answers though and chose to shake his head. "Not right now."

Gerard tipped Frank's face so that he was looking in his eyes. "Are you sure, you can ask me anything you know."

Frank stared back at Gerard, getting distracted by his eyes. He nodded after realizing he hadn't answered, leaning in for a kiss. "I'm sure."

Gerard accepted the kiss and pulled the boy in more. Frank smiled, wrapping his arms around the others neck. Gerard slipped his hands down to cup Frank's ass and squeeze lightly. Frank giggled a little, pulling away enough to speak.

"You're insatiable, you know that right?"

"I cannot help it. You are too tasty to resist." Gerard leaned in and inhaled Frank's skin. He grazed his fangs lightly against his neck waiting for the okay from his pet.

Frank knew what Gerard wanted and simply tilted his head to the side, barring his neck fully for the other. Gerard smiled before sinking his fangs into Frank's body. He was gentle so there was minimal pain as he sucked the blood that welled up from the wound. Frank closed his eyes with a hum, just enjoying the feeling of the others mouth on his neck. He actually has come to enjoy it very much. Gerard ran his hands all over Frank's body as he took in the gift of Frank's life force. Frank groaned a little, moving one of his hands to tangle in Gerard's hair. Gerard made sure that Frank's legs were around his waist as he stood up and walked them to his bed. He gently laid him down careful to not pull away and hurt him. Frank held onto the other tightly when he felt them moving. It still somewhat surprised him how easily Gerard could lift and move him around. Feeling the bed beneath him cause him to loosen his legs around the vampires waist. Gerard finally pulled away licking the wound to close it.

"You do not know how much i want to make you mine."

Frank closed his eyes, keeping a sigh away. He wished Gerard would realize that Frank was already his without having to own him. Instead, he calmly reopened his eyes as he looked at the other. "I have another question."

"Ask me anything beautiful."

"Have you... Properly claimed others before?"

Gerard looked the boy in the eyes as he caressed his cheek softly. "No, no I have not cause I never met anyone worth claiming before."

"But you haven't.. officially claimed me yet, right?"

"No, once I do no one will ever fuck with you again. They will know it will mean facing me and the consequences."

Frank swallowed at the others tone. Reaching to lightly stroke Gerard's cheek, wanting to keep him calm. "When?"

"When what baby?"

"When are you going to claim me?"

Gerard looked at the boy and then smiled fangs and all. "When you tell me you're truly ready...or Valentines day cause i am a bit of a romantic."

"Valentine's day, huh." Frank thought about it, that wasn't too far away, he'd have the time to think about this all. "I've never celebrated it."

"Me neither, so it will be special for both of us."

"Would things change?"

"Well as I said you would be mine fully, protected, and accepted."

Frank wasn't sure if Gerard truly didn't understand the meaning and weight of his question, or if he was purposely avoiding it. Not wanting to tell Frank something. "I see."

Gerard looked at the boy with concern.

"Is that not when you wanted to hear?"

"All I care about is you telling me the truth, which I know you do." Frank didn't want to talk about it anymore, his insecurities probably didn't mean anything. He needed to ignore them for now.

"I will always tell you the trust, I promise."

Frank gave him a small smile, and leaned up for a quick kiss. "Thank you."

That smile was enough to flood Gerard's cold heart with warmth. "Anything for you my precious one." 

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Gerard was exhausted. He missed his brother so much and it had only been a week. He was forced to take on his duties as well since he was gone, which meant working with some vampires he was not normally close to. This also meant he couldn't spend as much time with Frank as wanted to. Still he promised Frank a nice dinner tonight and was going to make good on it. He was about to leave the office when a knock came upon the door. Gerard sighed.

"Come in."

Quinn stepped inside the office, shutting the door behind him gracefully before approaching Gerard. "Ah, glad to have caught you, young Prince." Quinn greeted. "I wish to speak with you about something."

Gerard gritted his teeth. He would apologize to Mikey when he next spoke to him that he had to put up with Quinn. Never had he met such an insufferable vampire before. he gritted his teeth keeping his gaze down. "Can it wait, I have something important to do."

"I'm afraid this is a very important matter." Quinn said, knowing he needed to keep Gerard away from his pet for awhile longer. He needed this moment to plant more doubts, while Jepha was working on the boy.

"Very well, but be quick about it." Gerard couldn't keep the growl from his voice.

Quinn could feel how annoyed the other was, but chose to ignore it. He took a seat, and leaned on the desk. "You know, my pet Jepha is a loyal one. One of the best I've ever had." He spoke, "He knows his place well, so well that he's even able to set a good example for others. However, sometimes, others don't seem to take to this lifestyle very well. Causing trouble and making other pets uncomfortable."

"I do not know anything about your pet or any other's other than my brother's and he is more servant then pet for both of us." Gerard didn't know how this was urgent business.

"All pets should be servants." Quinn said matter of fact. "They should serve their Masters in all aspects." Quinn gave Gerard an unimpressed look. "And they should only care for their Master, only serve one Master. They should be kept in line and know their place."

"Are you trying to say that I am misusing my brother's pet, cause that is almost an act of treason on your part...Master Allman."

"This isn't about your brother's pet, he's following his duties. If your brother wishes to allow sharing, that's his choice." Quinn stood up, giving Gerard a hard look. "This is about your pet."

Now Quinn had Gerard's full attention. This time the grown was not suppressed. "What about my Frankie?"

"I warned you before, about him." Quinn's face relaxed as he spoke. "You're too infatuated with him to see it, what everyone else sees. The boy is merely using you."

Gerard reached across the desk and grabbed Quinn by the throat. "You speak lies!"

Quinn grunted, reaching to hold the other's wrist but didn't pull away. "I assure you, I speak the truth. Jepha would not lie to me, and when he came to me with concern for things that Frank had said... I did some investigating of my own. Tell me, what do you truly know about this human?"

"I know enough to be satisfied!" Gerard tightened his grip.

Quinn winced, keeping a cough at bay as the grip around his throat tightened. He expected anger, but this was over top for a pathetic human. "You're not satisfied, are you?" He argued, "I see how he pulls away from you still, keeping you on the edge while he's perfectly content. He's done this before, practiced it. I wouldn't be surprised if you've witnessed how he uses others to do whatever he pleases."

"I witnessed nothing of the kind! Now you have less then a minute to prove your words or I will crush your throat and end your pathetic afterlife!"

Quinn took out his phone, opening up the picture of Mikey and Frank embracing. From the angle you couldn't see their faces well, but it was clearly the the two of them tightly holding each other. Almost like lovers saying goodbye. "You're not the only one he's close to." Quinn stated darkly. "He's playing with both of you, why do you think Michael was so reluctant to go?"

Gerard looked at the picture. He knew that Mikey and Frank had developed a friendship of sorts, but he didn't know they were this close. He loosened his grip on the other vampire slightly. "They are friends, nothing more."

"Friends who embrace each other so intimately, speak every night as if they cannot stand the distance." Quinn rose a brow in question. "When Frank is not with you, is it not Michael who he goes to immediately? And from what I can understand, the younger prince is who convinced you to treat Frank so specially, yes? Jepha has informed me that Frank requested him to do such a thing."

Gerard let go of Quinn and sat down. "Mike...Michael would never betray me like that."

"Michael is merely under the same deceit as you are. He would never do this in the right state of mind." Quinn assured, knowing that he had the other now. "I do believe there's is a way to fix this, multiple in fact. I know you have the power to do either. I suggest either you reign in your pet and truly show him who's boss, or abandon him now. He's unworthy to be in your home anyway."

"Get rid of...you speak nonsense now."

"Then do the first suggestion." Quinn shrugged and slowly went to take his leave. "See how he does with a real Master and let relationship."

"He is not like Jepha though."

Quinn gritted his teeth from saying something too intense. "Jepha is special case, but your pet is too free. You must admit"

"He's not too free."

"Isn't he?" With that, Quinn left the room to go collect Jepha before Gerard went to get little Frankie.

Gerard sat there thinking about what Quinn said. He got up from the desk and headed to his bedroom to change and get ready for dinner.

*

*

*

"Ugh, Frankie I am so bored and I miss you and Gee so much! I can't believe I have two more weeks of this shit at minimum!" Mikey whined over Skype to Frank. he sounded more like a child then a fearsome vampire prince.

Frank listened to Mikey whine, with a small laugh but his brain was elsewhere. Lately, Jepha had been hovering around, often pointing out strange things Frank was able to do or subtly bringing up what his life as a pet was like. Frank didn't like Quinn, he figured that out quickly. He wished Jepha didn't have to live the way he does, but at the same time, he felt something coming from the other pet. He couldn't tell if it was jealously or general dislike.

"And then I had to read this huge proposal that I had no idea what it was about and I had to decide if I wanted it or not! I mean what if I made the wrong choice?"

"You'll make the right one, Mikey. You're smart." Frank assured him, coming back to their conversation. He looked at the other with small smile.

"Ugh, enough about my personal hell, how are you and gee doing?"

"Oh uh, we're doing good. He's just been busy lately. Sometimes it's just a little too quiet without you around."

* * *

Gerard was heading down the hall to get Frank for dinner when he heard his brother's voice. "I can't wait to get you back in my arms Frankie, I have no one to cuddle with me and I'm so lonely."

Frank laughed and shook his head at the other getting so dramatic. It wasn't like him and Mikey really cuddled all that often, but he still appreciated the gesture. "I can't wait til your back either, with you around I won't feel so lonely either." Frank said, wanting his friend back and his time with Gerard to go back to normal.

"Soon honey, it will happen soon. Now, I should go, I know it is dinner time there."

"Yeah, I gotta meet up with Gee. Bye Mikey!" Frank hung up the call and pulled away from his desk. He really did miss Mikey, but right now he was looking forward to dinner with Gerard.

Gerard couldn't believe what he heard. Everything that Quinn said was true. His brother did have designs on his pet. He left them together so much. Gerard was livid. He pushed Frank's door open with a bang.

Frank jumped as Gerard came him. He looked up to see the other was furious. Concerned, he went right to the vampire unknowing of what he could be upset about. "Gee? What's wrong? What happened?"

"You betrayed me! You lied to me and then you used me!" Gerard grabbed Frank by the throat and lifted him in the air.

Frank gasped as the other grabbed at his throat, clinging to his wrist and trying to wiggle free. "I-I didn't- what-" Frank was shocked, unsure what was happening as he gasped for air.

"I have had enough of your deceitful ways. Perhaps not everything that Louis said about you was a lie after all." Gerard dropped Frank from the height he had lifted him to.

Frank fell to the ground roughly, landing on one of his wrists wrong. He was shaking already, staring at the other with confusion and tears. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"More fucking lies and I don't want to hear them, just get out!" "Sir, your family wants to know..." Pete appeared at the door. "Good, I don't have to call you now. Have Patrick drop this worthless piece of shit back where it belongs!" Pete looked down at the shaken and clearly hurt human. "Yes Sir, come with me please Frank."

"Wait, no." Frank slowly got up, staring at Gerard. "I'm not lying, I don't know why you're so upset with me!" Frank didn't want to be taken away, he wanted to know what he did so he can fix it. He refused to leave Gerard like this. Not when he....when he.... Frank tried to think about it all, and the only thing he could think of is that Gerard is sick of waiting for him. "Is it the claiming? I'll do it, I'll do whatever you want- just don't... don't push me away."

Pete only saw Gerard lose his temper once and it was hell to clean up after him. he walked in and carefully picked up the human boy. "Come, let's go."

"No! Gerard! Listen to me, tell me what I did! Gee!" Frank struggled against Pete, even if the other was stronger than him. He didn't understand what had changed, and as he was dragged away, he caught sight of Jepha. The other stared back at him, almost like he pitied him before moving around the corner. "Pete, let me go." He demanded, though it sounded weak as he started breaking down further. Clearly Gerard was serious, he didn't even leave Frank's room as he yelled for him.

"Frank you need to stop. You are not making it any better." Pete led him to the garage. "Just go with Patrick and let him be, it will be fine tomorrow I am sure."

Frank rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. He's seen how Gerard gets when he's serious. This wouldn't get better. "It won't."

"Just wait." Pete nodded to Patrick and told his instructions. Patrick tipped his hat and opened the door for Frank.

Frank stared at the car, unwilling to leave but knew he had no choice. He looked at Pete, determined. "I know we haven't spoken much, but if you can. Talk to Mikey." He asked, before getting into the car.

"I will, I promise."

Pete watched Patrick drive off with Frank. He then returned to the house and Frank's room. As he predicted, Gerard had destroyed most of it. "It is done Sir."

"Good. You will not speak of this to anyone, especially my brother. I want all evidence of Frank eradicated from this house. He never even existed."

"Yes Sir."

Pete knew what he told Frank, but now he couldn't go back on a direct order. He just hoped that his master would come home soon to fix whatever this error was. Gerard stomped into his room. He saw the briefcase that Frank had bought him and he grabbed it destroying it. He destroyed everything that Frank gave him for Christmas. He whirled around in the middle of the destruction and saw the stuffed otter. He grabbed it and started to tear it in half...but then stopped. It smelled like Frank. He slept with it every night. Gerard collapse don the bed. His sheets still smelled like him too. He crawled up to the pillow and breathed deep.

"Frankie, why, why did you do this to me, to us."

Then Gerard did something he hadn't done since his grandmother, the matriarch of the family was found staked. He wept till he passed out.

*

*

*

Frank was taken to his step-dad's, and he forced himself to leave the car. He cried the whole way, he was still crying as Patrick left him there. He looked at the house, remembering who exactly resided in it and the times he had spent there. They all had seemed so distant, but now... Frank knew he was going to be in his old life again. His old misery. Though, it would likely be worse now. He had finally been happy, and somehow it was just.... ruined. He didn't know how he could fix it, when he didn't know how it all fell apart anyway. He thought about everything that had been happening lately... Mikey left, Jepha hung around more, Gerard was so busy.... Frank started to wonder if the other pet had been trying to warn him. Maybe it was as simple as Gerard ran out of patience for him. Which, to Frank, meant that he was right to be afraid of claiming. He was sure now that everything would have changed after, that Gerard would no longer be 'caring' or willing to listen to Frank when he said no. He would have eventually ended up like Jepha. All this didn't make him feel better though, he still wanted to just run back. He didn't care what happened, he just wanted to be with Gerard. He loved him. And Frank never said it. He walked through the yard, which was a complete mess, seeing the house was dark and almost looked abandoned. Knocking on the door, he realized he didn't have anything now. He was sent home with the clothes on his back. Hearing shuffling from within the house, Frank braced himself to face Derek, wiping away the few remaining tears on his cheeks. It didn't matter anymore, Frank would just lock away the good memories he managed to make and try to move on. Even if it was all fake, he didn't care. It was something to hold onto, something to keep him going.

"Hang on." The voice was muffled through the door. It opened and there stood Derek. "Oh, you're back. Well don't just stand there, you're letting out all the heat, get in here."

Frank nodded, stepping inside. He noticed that Derek was a little docile, but he doubted that would last. Taking in the state of the house, he crinkled his nose a little in disgust. "I'm going to clean." Frank mumbled, walking away from the other. He needed the distraction anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S LATE I AM SO SORRY
> 
> School starts again, and I had family Christmas going on and guhsanfkwjr 
> 
> Anyway, I promise to be on time this Friday <3 
> 
> Soooo....yeah that all just happened.
> 
> Thank you for reading! - Oblivious


	11. How to Self-Destruct by Frank Iero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything else is open other than claiming of course...oh and try to leave him in one piece, he can't heal yet."
> 
> Frank blinked and stared at them very confused. "What.... What are you two talking about?" He asked, earning a smirk from Robert.
> 
> "Oh honey... You didn't think you could just stay here for free did you?"

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

"This was Sir, I saw him duck into this alley. He didn't look good."

Jepha led his Master down the dark street to where he last saw Frank. Jepha had been promised a great reward if he kept an eye on the discarded human. He noted that the home he lived in was in squaller. His human father abused him almost as much as Jepha was abused, but a vampire, even a pet heals and properly. Frank had a visible dislocated wrist now and many marks on his body. Jepha almost felt sorry for him...almost.

* * *

Frank needed to get out of his house for awhile, he just needed the break. He could feel his wrist stinging, and was sure he would need a doctor eventually for it. It hadn't been the same since Gerard dropped him, but only got worse when Derek's personality came back full swing. He was tired, so tired of everything. He ducked down an alley to just get away from the world. Just for a little while. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't cry, Frank hadn't cried since that day... He didn't want to feel anything anymore, so he just pushed it all aside. It might be part of the reason why Derek's abuse has been worse than ever, because Frank just doesn't react to anything.

Quinn looked down the alley and smirked. It was perfect, he would get the human to trust him and then..

"Well what are you waiting for you fool, go on and say your part!"

"Yes Sir." Jepha took a deep breath and spoke his lines. "This way Sir, It's a short cut."

"I hope so, if we are late it will be your head."

Frank heard voices... familiar ones. He opened his eyes to look over to see Jepha and Quinn coming down the alley. He was surprised, what are they doing here? Jepha was leading Quinn his way, looking worried while Quinn was frowning. As they got closer, Frank pushed away from the wall.

"Jepha?" He called, confused.

"Frank?"

Jepha feigned surprise at the human. He then felt Quinn push past him knocking him into the wall of the alley hard. That was not discussed in the plan.

"Frankie, oh my is that really you? I have been looking everywhere for you!"

Frank stared at Quinn, confused. As the other approached him, he stepped back a little. He didn't trust this guy, not at all. 

"You... have?" He asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Yes, we heard all the commotion last week, but Gerard was enraged and he wouldn't talk to anyone. He was so angry. We all feared for our lives."

Quinn knelt on the cold ground in front of the frightened human. 

"Look at you. What's happened to you?" He reached up and touched the bruise on the side of Frank's face gently.

Frank felt an ache in his chest at the reminder of what had happened. He was distracted though when Quinn touched him. He jerked away. "Nothing. Why were you looking for me?"

"I was worried about you. I tried to find out where you live, but Gerard..." Quinn looked down. "No one can even say your name in the house."

"You were worried about me..." Frank couldn't think about why the other would ever be worried about him, but the second sentence bothered him more. Gerard must truly hate him if he didn't even want to hear Frank's name.

"I don't think... you should be talking to me then. I don't belong in that house anymore, or maybe I never did. I don't want you to get in trouble.

Quinn grabbed for the boys' hand making full eye contact. Because of his mother's side, he had expressive violet eyes that could light up when he wanted them too, but also be cold and devoid of emotion. Today he lit them up of course. 

"You don't understand Frank, I don't care about them. I can handle Gerard, I care about you. Look at you, what happened to you?"

Frank was confused, but he couldn't look away from Quinn's eyes. He seemed so genuine, but the boy was sick of being fooled. It almost made him mad how caring those eyes looked. 

"The same thing that always happens to me." Frank snapped, unable to take this anymore. "People either get what they want from me and change or they want to hurt me. Ever since my mom died, my life has been hell and it all started at home."

"You home, this happened at home?"

"I'm surprised no one has ever noticed." Frank laughed humorlessly.

"Well I am noticing now."

"It doesn't matter, I should probably be heading back anyway. Derek gets worse when he's hungry."

Quinn's hand shot out. "I can't let you go back there and get hurt more. Please let me help you. It's the least I can do since I didn't stop Gerard from kicking you out.'

"I barely know you." Frank said, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Considering what you have to go back to...am I really any less of a bad choice?"

"I don't know, are you?"

"What have you got to lose?"Frank thought about that, and realized...not a whole lot. Things could get worse...but really, what hasn't he been through at this point. "Okay."

"Good choice. Now the first thing we need to do is get you out of that house. I have a friend that runs a safe house. Come I'll take you to him."

"Don't you have somewhere to be? I don't have anything on me right now." Frank asked, remembering how Quinn and Jepha seemed t be in a hurry before.

"Well I was on my way to see a friend, but you are much more important."

"Well... okay. Lead the way."

"Excellent." Quinn stood up and led Frank out of the alleyway ignoring Jepha and letting him catch up on his own. They headed down a few blocks to a quiet warehouse district.

"Around the back so that no one sees you."

Frank glanced around, feeling like this wasn't what he was expecting. He didn't question it though, following Quinn's direction.

"This is the entrance that we have people use that are worried about being followed."

"Do you hide people often?"

"Not often, but I am sure you can understand how some vampires wouldn't see why you deserve aid being a human and all."

Frank was skeptical but just continued to follow, going quiet.

Quinn knocked on the door with a kind of code. Like in the movies a little door slid open with two eyes peeking out. "Hey, It's Quinn, i got another." The door opened after a few locks being released and a man with long dark hair appeared.

"Well hi there, what's your name?"

Frank looked at the strange man, who seem to be looking over him, interested. "I'm Frank..."

"Nice to meet you Frank, my name is Mr. McCracken, but you can call me Robert."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Well come on in. It's still early, but you look like you could use a nap. Let me show you to your room.

"Okay." Frank knew this was a bad idea, but he didn't really care. Not yet at least, as he stepped into place to follow Robert.

Robert led him up a set of stairs to a series of rooms. "No one is here right now, they are all out working."

He stopped at a room marked 25. "Ah, here we are."

Robert opened the door, Inside was a bed, nightstand and lamp. Off to the side was a bathroom.

"It's a little bit spartan, but I hope it will work for you."

"It's great, really. Thank you." Frank said politely, glad to see the room was decent. Better than home. He walked inside, taking it in.

"Well we we leave you to rest and I will wake you up when it is time to eat."

"Thank you." Frank was feeling pretty tired, the week had been taking his toll on him. Waiting until Robert left, he slipped out of his jeans to crawl into the bed.

Robert locked the door quietly from the outside. He then led Quinn down to the main floor. There were only a few customers right now. He sat down at a table with Quinn across from them. Quinn sent Jepha to get them drinks.

"He's a nice piece of ass, where did you find him?"

"I'm not sure if you heard the rumors, but that... was Gerard Way's pet."

Quinn smirked, taking his glass from Jepha once he returned. Taking a long sip, he continued. 

"It took a lot of work for me to separate little Frankie from him, but it will be well worth it. You can have him work while he's here, but I have a few rules..."

"Rules cost more money and I haven't even agreed to buy him yet." Robert sipped his own drink.

"Trust me, you're going to want to take this deal." Quinn set his glass down, and began talking business.

"Rule one, no one can fuck him."

"Are you shitting me right now? What good is he going to even be to me?!"

"Shut up and listen Robert." Quinn spat, giving Bert a dark look. "You can let people do whatever else they want, but no penetration. I want to save him for the next auction... on Valentine's Day. He'll bring up a pretty penny.... considering he's a virgin."

"Oh...oh well that's a different story. Do I get a cut of the price?"

"We can split it... thirty to seventy."

"Hmmm, you think he will go for that much?"

"Oh Robert, you've seen him. Small, pliable, attractive." 

Quinn chuckled, fantasizing about Frank himself a little. He reached for his pet's arm, forcing the other to set his hand in his lap. "Anyone without a claim will happily fork up some cash for him. And working here will mean he'll be trained as well. He'll be broken, but not yet tainted."

"I like the way you think. Yeah, okay, but you said rules. So what are the others?"

"I get to have him whenever I please. I'm priority when it comes to him, I don't care what's happening or not."

"Is that it?"

"We need a gag on his customers." Quinn added. "I cannot be caught doing this, and if word does get out. I wasn't involved. I was never here. Frank walked in on his own."

"My dear Sir, discretion is part of our charm. No one will know anything, you have my word."

"They better not. Now, if you excuse me. I must depart." Quinn stood up, and looked to Jepha with a smile. "I'll be back for some fun.. but we have somewhere to be."

"Don't worry, by the time you come back, I will have broken him in nicely." Robert looked at the clock. They would be open in a few hours. He knew just the customer to set up for Frank's first day.

"Shouldn't take much. Just bat him around a bit. Jeph, come. You'll have to entertain me tonight." Quinn commanded as he began to leave, feeling proud that everything worked out in his favor. It always did...

*

*

*

Frank was woken up by the sound of voices. There were two, just outside the door before it was opened. Frank groggily woke up and sat up, seeing Robert and a stranger. A vampire, he was looking at him with what could only be described as a creepy look. 

"This is the newbie huh?"

"Yeah, but he's got rules."

Robert leaned in and whispered in the vampire's ear watching him go from frowning to a smirk.

"Well then, I will look forward till that day."

"Everything else is open other than claiming of course...oh and try to leave him in one piece, he can't heal yet."

Frank blinked and stared at them very confused. "What.... What are you two talking about?" He asked, earning a smirk from Robert.

"Oh honey... You didn't think you could just stay here for free did you?"

He laughed as he accepted some cash from the stranger. Frank felt something stir in his guy, making him feel sick. He already knew he had been right not to fully trust Quinn. Something wasn't right. Robert moved to the door. Frank turned his attention to the newcomer. He stared as the other started to unbutton his shirt, licking his lips.

"God, I love my humans small and cute, wish I could wreck that body of yours but... Guess I'll have to just settle."

He started getting closer, watching in delight as Frank's face went from confusion to disgust and fear.

"Don't worry, baby. If you're good, maybe I'll be gentle." 

Frank swallowed and tossed his covers off so he could try to bolt out of bed and for the door. He didn't want this, anything but this.

"It will lock from the outside for the hour so there will be no escape for him. Have fun." 

"Oh I will." The door clicked shut and Frank was alone with the vampire.

"Now...let's get to know each other shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I started school this week (and I'm sure some of you have as well) But look!! I'm on time!!
> 
> It's latish, but shhhh
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to say that I really, really appreciate all the comments we get and unfortunately I don't always have the time to respond to them (and I feel weird responding when its been like hours and hours later >.<) So I just wanted to take this moment to say thank you, from the bottom of my soul, for reading and commenting <3 ~Oblivious


	12. The Mistakes We make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard growled low and menacing.   
> "You hit him."  
> "What if I do?"

Mikey had arrived home and was eager to see Frank. He hadn't heard from the boy for the last two weeks. His phone was going to voicemail. Gerard wasn't receiving his calls either. Mikey walked into the house...and he could tell something was off. He saw Peter first. 

"Peter, where is my brother and Frankie?"

Pete bit his lip, wondering if the question was good enough to excuse him telling Mikey what happened. He sighed a little, thinking he should start delicately.

"Master Gerard has locked himself up inside his room.... and Frank has been dismissed, sir."

"Dismissed? Dismissed how?"

Pete knew this was the moment he had to tell what had happened

. "Master Gerard dismissed him... he suddenly became very angered with Frank, claiming he had been lying and had me escort him out. Frank was reluctant to go, but I could not go against your brother."

"So with practically no explanation he just kicked Frank out?"

"He has barely left his room since, sir." Pete said, feeling a little down himself. Frank had always been kind to him. "I've noticed... Master Quinn seeming to be hanging around a bit, and his pet was snooping in Frank's room after the incident. I was sure Gerard would come to his senses, but it's been well over a week."

"I will talk with him, meanwhile, can you try to find out what happened to Frank? Ray and Bob know where he lives."

"You wish for me to travel with Ray and Bob to Frank's residence?" Pete clarified. "Would you like me to bring him back if he's there?"

"No, just report back. It will be Gerard that brings him back with an apology."

Pete nodded, and bowed. "I will contact your colleagues and report back immediately sir."

"Very good and than you Peter. Now to go and talk to my brother."

"I wish you good luck, sir." Pete left to phone Ray and Bob so they could go to Frank.

Mikey headed down the hallway to where the bedrooms were. He peeked into Frank's old room. It was stripped bare. It looked like the boy never even existed. He moved onto his brother's room.

* knock knock *

"Gee?"

"Go away."

Mikey frowned, and knocked again. It was only out of courtesy this time. He wouldn't be knocking a third time.

"Gerard, open this door. We need to talk."

"I said no one is to disturb me!"

Mikey rolled his eyes and kicked open the door anyway. He wasn't in the mood for Gerard's brooding, not when there was so many questions he had now.

"Gerard! You will speak to me right now. First, you don't even come to see me, greet me in coming home after being gone, and then I come home from a lonely trip from the airport to find you brooding in your room while Frank is gone? What happened after I left?"

"Michael, when did you arrive?"

"I landed about an hour ago, now answer my question. What. Happened."

"Nothing, I had been much busier than I anticipated with you gone and I decided that I worked better without distractions."

Mikey frowned deeper, and walked up to Gerard. This wasn't the brother he had left when he needed to go to California, Gerard sounded like a robot.

"Gerard, what happened to Frank?" He asked.

"He's gone."

"I gathered that from what Peter told me and the state of his room. Why is he gone? Pete said you dismissed him in a fit of anger.

"I just realized he is not what I needed."

"Not what you..."

Mikey's eyes widened and he growled in frustration. He didn't understand what this cryptic bullshit was about, but he was sick of it now. He grabbed Gerard by the shoulder, making him look at him.

"You're going to tell me that the one person who finally made you feel something good, was unneeded? Are you a fool? Frank is exactly what you needed, who you needed and you're telling me you just threw him away? After everything, how hard you worked to get him to open up? Frank finally began to trust you as well, feel for you. He loved you, you.. you fucking imbecile!"

Gerard looked at Mikey worried at first, but then remembered what heard and began to growl.

"No little brother, it is you that needed Frank, you that he wanted! I heard the two of you talking! I know you wanted him for yourself and were using me, both of you!"

Mikey stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

"Where in the world did you get an idea like that? Do you not think if I wanted Frank, I would have pushed him to you?"

Gerard laughed at his brother's words.

"Oh Michael, you used me to hide your true intentions. I don't know why you didn't just claim him on day one."

Michael clenched his hands together, glaring at Gerard.

"I can't believe you think I would betray you like that. I have zero interest in Frank romantically, or even as a pet. He is my friend and nothing more."

"You're friend huh? So you pine to your friend about how much you miss sleeping with him?" 

Gerard was saving this part up as his coup de gras.

Mikey frowned before realizing what Gerard was talking about. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you're not fluent in sarcasm, Gerard. How could you make assumptions based on a skype call that you apparently only caught the tail end of?"

He threw his hands up as he started to pace. "Even so, surely Frank would have told you the same thing. I was not /serious/ about wanting to snuggle or anything like that. Sure, I would have maybe hugged Frank but I don't know how many times I must explain that I harbor no feelings for him. Not that it would matter, because it's not me Frank wants either. It's you."

"Frank doesn't want me, the mere thought of me touching his body send him into waves of fear."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must disagree. It was no fear, you were sensing. Maybe in the beginning, but as time went on Frank wasn't afraid of you."

Mikey gave him a look, feeling like this shouldn't have to be explained. "Frank knew that he had a choice, and he's shy. He's always been closed off, and you're used to moving fast with your playthings. Frank was nervous, but I know he wanted to progress with you because he's told me. I'm not sure what was holding him back, but I think it's because of how humans usually court each other."

"Wait...you are saying he was courting me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's not used to our ways, Gerard. He wouldn't know, and I tried to explain, to get him to ask you to explain. Frank was afraid of becoming a slave, that much is clear."

He sighed, and glanced at Gerard. "He didn't want to just be your pet, brother."

"But he..."

Gerard was confused now and then he remembered Frank's words to him that day. 

_"When are you going to claim me?"_

_Gerard looked at the boy and then smiled fangs and all._

"When you tell me you're truly ready...or Valentines day cause i am a bit of a romantic." 

_"Valentine's day, huh." Frank thought about it, that wasn't too far away, he'd have the time to think about this all. "I've never celebrated it."_

_"Me neither, so it will be special for both of us."_

_"Would things change?"_

_"Well as I said you would be mine fully, protected, and accepted."_

_Frank wasn't sure if Gerard truly didn't understand the meaning and weight of his question, or if he was purposely avoiding it. Not wanting to tell Frank something._

_"I see."_

_Gerard looked at the boy with concern._

_"Is that not when you wanted to hear?"_

_"All I care about is you telling me the truth, which I know you do."_

_Frank didn't want to talk about it anymore, his insecurities probably didn't mean anything. He needed to ignore them for now._

_"I will always tell you the trust, I promise."_

_Frank gave him a small smile, and leaned up for a quick kiss._

_"Thank you."_

_That smile was enough to flood Gerard's cold heart with warmth_

_"Anything for you my precious one."_

Gerard fell back on his bed heavily. 

"He asked me about claiming him and he sounded uncertain, but I didn't bother to notice."

"Do you believe me now then?" Mikey asked, staring at Gerard. He could see the other was thinking about it, but Gerard can be stubborn at the worse times.

"I was a fool. I listened to others opinions and let them cloud my judgement."

"Wait.... who was telling you that I and Frank were attempting to go against you?" Mikey asked, concerned.

"Well it was..."

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Peter appeared, but with a solemn look on his face.

"I found where Frank was living."

"And?" Mikey looked over to Pete, waiting. "Is he alright?'

"He is not there."

"What do you mean he's not there? Where is he then?"

"We are not sure, his...father was unable to provide information."

"Didn't Ray and Bob persuade him?"

Gerard was getting upset now.

"The human was passed out when they arrived...from imibing."

"His father was passed out from drinking?"

Mikey frowned, what sort of parent is drunk off their to such a point? It was barely noon now, where could Frank be?

"Were there any clues to where Frank would be? A note or something?"

"No, but the home..."

Peter didn't want to believe what Ray told him. About the squalor, no food in the house, alcohol all over the place and Frank's room... 

"Not the best environment to raise a child."

Mikey crossed his arms, thinking it over. He always wondered why Frank was so... Well, kind of terrified of anyone new.

"Are Ray and Bob in the car or still at the house, I think we need to pay a visit ourselves."

"No they have returned."

"Good cause I am going."

Gerard got up and left the room. He found Ray and Bob and got Frank's address from them. He grabbed his coat and stepped into the garage.

"Sir are you going to need the car tonight?"

"No Patrick, I will be driving myself."

"Very good Sir."

Gerard chose the sleek roadster that Mikey liked to drive. He put the address int he GPS and took off into the night. 

"You might want to send someone in to clean up. The place smells like sick and blood, but not the pleasant kind...although the lingering fear is nice."

Robert nodded to Frank's most recent customer. Frank had been with four so far today. He was making some good money off the human. He went upstairs and opened the door. The place indeed reeked. The boy was nowhere to be seen, but Robert wasn't worried. He knew there was no place for him to go. He walked past the mess int he bedroom to the bathroom. There he found the boy passed out in the tub. He had vomited from his last customer and was bleeding sluggishly.

"Guess you're done for the night."

Robert just left the room and turned out the light. He locked the door and went back downstairs.

*

*

*

Gerard arrived at Frank's home. It was a sight. It could have been a quaint cottage style home, but the yard was a mess. Even int he winter it was easy to tell that there was no care to the lawn of trees. Gerard got out and walked up to the house. He opened the door and gasped. The floor was littered with empty bottles of beer and hard liquor. It reeked of garbage from fast food. There was no one in the living area so Gerard checked the kitchen. The refrigerator door was partially ajar and Gerard could smell spoiled food...well what little there was inside. Mostly it had cases of beer. He slammed the door shut and opened up the cabinets. Spilled food that rodents had gotten into. Nothing substantial to eat for humans at all. Was this how Frank lived now or before Gerard had...rescued him. Gerard slammed them close too and stalked through the house down the hall to the bedrooms. He found Frank's room right away...well it was more like a closet. There was a thread bare mattress with a ratty blanket on it and a pillow that had long ago lost most of its filling. There were no books, toys, or anything that a teenager would own. This looked more like the room of a slave.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?"

Derek had emerged from his room, he changed his clothes after waking up. He looked for Frank, wanting breakfast but the little shit was nowhere to be found. He already had a beer in hand as he stared at Gerard, wondering who the hell he was.

"You're trespassing."

"Are you his father?"

Gerard looked at the pathetic excuse for a human before him. He was obese from an alcohol diet and clearly never took care fo himself. Derek frowned at him and realized he must have been talking about Frank. 

"That worthless piece of shit isn't related to me, I just got stuck with him when that bitch died."

"Wait...you aren't even his..."

And it all started to click for the elder vampire. This was the reason Frank was who he was. This was why he was scared to be loved, scared to be taken care of. He had not experienced it in his own home.

"You hit him."

Derek blinked and stared at him for awhile before catching something.

"You're not some CPS or cop, you're a fucking vampire. Why are you bothering me about this, get out of my house!"

Gerard growled low and menacing. 

"You hit him."

"What if I do?"

Derek challenged, taking a swig from his bottle.

"He isn't yours to hit."

"Little fuck deserves it. I didn't ask for him."

Gerard was seeing red now. Didn't this...human know what happens to those that touch what is his and yes, Frank was his. He grabbed the man by his throat and lifted him high in the air. Derek coughed and choked a bit, kicking his legs.

"Wait... wait." He gasped, starting to fear for his life before something else finally registered to him. "Are you... are you Gerald?"

Gerard growled more squeezing his neck tighter. "That Master Way of the House of Wolves to you human scum!"

"Stop!" Derek gasped, trying to suck in air. "He-he talked about you. In his sleep- fuckin...fuckin woke me up with his crying..."

"What did he say?"

Derek smirked a little. "Something about you abandoning him."

Gerard took his free hand and punched Derek int he stomach.

"Don't you dare make that face at me, I could kill you with just my bare hands!"

Derek hissed in pain, feeling his brain rattle a little. "Don't know who you are, dunno what you did. The kids been awfully quiet. Least he kinda listened better."

Gerard was tired of the human. He was giving him no good information to find Frank. He was useless. He was expendable.

"You serve as no use to me."

"Then get fuck outta my house."

Gerard smiled and closed his hand tighter. 

"Yes. I think I will be taking my leave."

Derek gasped, tugging on Gerard's wrist. "L-let me go!" He asked, realizing the other had no intention to do so. "Please, just let me go. I won't tell the cops, just... just...stop."

"The cops?"

Gerard reared his head back and laughed. He pressed his long fingers and nails into Derek's soft flesh feeling the slick of his blood coating them

"I have no fear of them."

Derek groaned in pain, trying to get free. "Please, I'm begging you." He cried, "I'll do whatever you want, anything!"

"Anything I want?"

"Anything!"

"I want you to go back in time and fix what you did."

"I...what? I can't-"

Gerard smirked. "Guess you can't do anything can you?" Gerard squeezed tighter feeling his fingers penetrating the fragile skin.

"Please...please don't."

"How many times did he say that to you?"

Derek stared at him, dumbfounded and unable to answer.

"How many times did he beg you to stop. Beg you to not hit him, not hurt him, to just love him? HOW MANY?!"

"I... I don't know. He didn't... I wouldn't-"

"You know what, I've had enough of you. You bore me."

Gerard increased the pressure as he grabbed at Derek's vocal chords and ripped them out. He threw his across the hall into the wall.

"Enjoy your last few moments of existence."

Derek couldn't even scream, just making gurgling noises as he landed in a heap. He could barely even move, the shock and pain making him only able to barely flail.

Gerard stalked out of the house. There was nothing here for Frank anymore. He got back int eh roadster and drove back tot he House. Now he just had to figure out where the boy was.

*

*

*

Frank had been at this for three weeks now. This 'working' and Robert so happily put it. He didn't fight or tried run from 'clients' anymore. He just let them do what they wanted, he didn't care anymore. There was only one person he actively defied. Quinn. He came every day to torture, use, and taunt Frank. But Frank refused to give him any real satisfaction. When he was with Quinn, Frank refused to make a sound. He barely looked at the bastard who had ruined his life. Frank could tell Quinn was frustrated with it, even if he tried to hide it behind his cocky attitude. It made Frank a little satisfied to know he got under Quinn's skin. It was the only enjoyment he had anymore. Everything else had become meaningless. He knew it was nearly time yet again for Quinn to show his face. Frank had rinsed his mouth out from the last guy, the come drying on the carpet from when he spat out the substance as soon as his latest customer left. As if on a timer, the door opened the Quinn walked in.

"Hello Frankie, miss me?" Quinn didn't even wait fro an answer, he grabbed at the boy and ripped what little clothing he had on off. "We're gonna play a new game tonight."

Frank flinched a little as his clothes were ripped. He finally got new ones, and of course Quinn ruined those as well. They were already ratty, but at least they covered something. Frank barely gave him any attention, just waiting for Quinn to proceed with whatever he had planned.

"Since you like being quiet so much with me, I thought we would see how quiet you can be." 

He threw Frank on the bed and with his vampire speed handcuffed him to the head board.

"Now..." He pulled a box out of his coat and opened it up. Inside were a dozen needles of different thicknesses. "...let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, yesterday I was busy with school things and then today Archive decided it hated everyone. 
> 
> Anyway, looks like Gerard finally learned his lesson- and more about Frank. Things are unraveling, slowly but surely!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and commenting <3


	13. A New Connection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey was sick of this, Frank could be hurt. He could be... 
> 
> "What if...maybe he couldn't take it anymore..."
> 
> "Don't...don't even say it."

"Excuse me Sir, may I talk to you please?" Jepha had taken all the courage he had left to make his way to the young prince's office.

Mikey was trying to see if any of the 'leads' they had on Frank were real. So far, nothing.

"I'm busy." He growled, turning to see who was trying to see him. "Who the hell are you? Go away."

Jepha cringes in the doorway. Why would the next in line of the House of Wolves know who he was. 

"Sorry to disturb you." He whispered as he made his turned away.

Mikey sighed, and rubbed his face. "Wait, I apologize for my rudeness. What did you need?"

"Nothing important."

"Clearly it was if you came to me, the young Prince of this household. Now tell me."

"I just..."

"I don't have all day."

The coldness in Mikey's voice makes Jepha shiver. He moves leaving quickly and runs into Gerard. 

"Watch it!"

Gerard pushed past him and walks into Mikey;s office.

"Any more luck on your end, I have had none." He collapses on the sofa. "It's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth."

"I haven't had any luck either. I can't find anyone who knows something."

Mikey was immediately distracted by Gerard, feeling pain in his chest as he remembered that they've literally gotten nowhere.

"Maybe we need to post a reward, for anything. Information, location, and fucking lead of some sort. Frank couldn't have just..."

"NO! It could be seen as a sign of weakness. I don't need Frank being used against the House." 

Gerard closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "There has to be something. Some lead we haven't found. Someone we haven't spoke to!"

"We've spoken to everyone we could think of Gerard! It's not like I can just go out on the streets with a picture asking anyone where he is."

Mikey was sick of this, Frank could be hurt. He could be... 

"What if... maybe he couldn't take it anymore..."

"Don't...don't even say it." Gerard got up and stormed out of the room.

Mikey sighed, and leaned against the desk. It's only the second time he had brought up the thought. But it's the only explanation he had. He put his head down instead, unsure of what he could do now.

*

*

*

"Stupid, what the fuck were you even thinking." 

Jepha was in his Master's bedroom waiting for him to come home, but he hadn't in four days. Jepha had a feeling he wasn't tonight either. He was out of food. Every since Quinn became enamored with the human, he cared less and less for him...not that he cared much for Jepha at all. He was a pet and worth nothing in a vampire's eyes. He looked at the clock. It was late. 

"Maybe i can sneak down."

He knew he could get in trouble, but he was so hungry now. He carefully made his way to the door and opened it quietly. The hall was empty and dark. He didn't have a sense in the dark like the vampires did, but he knew the House pretty well. He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Mikey was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a glass of chilled blood. He was tired and stressed, unable to talk his brother into either accepting that Frank was never coming back or to try his idea for a reward. He knew his brother would eventually go mad, searching for the human. Mikey already felt himself beginning to. He wanted Frank back, sure, but Gerard... Gerard almost needed him back. He saw Jepha walked in but was too deep in his thoughts to care what he was doing here, until the pet went for the fridge. The one they didn't use for blood.

"What are you doing?"

Jepha jumped cursing himself for not noticing the young Prince. He slipped and banged his head hard on the door falling and slicing his arm on the corner of the metal table next to the fridge. Mikey had stood with intention to help, but when the smell of blood hit his nose he was taken back. The nights and days have been long with searching, he barely fed properly in weeks. Covering his mouth and nose, he tried to reel back in some control before he ended up attacking the human before him. It took everything in him to attempt to wave him off.

"You... need to go." He growled, unable to hold back much longer.

"Yes, right, sorry Sir, I didn't..."

Jepha tried to get up, but he found himself taken by a dizzy spell and fell again.

Mikey saw him fall again, and thought maybe he could just...help him up and leave. He took a couple uneasy steps closer, but the closer he got, the stronger the smell was. He did help the pet to his feet, but Mikey couldn't stop from pinning him against the counter. 

"I'm sorry."

He bit out, though there was no resisting temptation now, Mikey wasn't a savage. He cradled the other's head carefully, tilting it so he could mouth Jepha's neck before biting down in a smooth motion to cause a little pain as he could. Jepha gasped. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment. He was used to being used, thrown around, forced. This was almost...kind. For the first time since he was back in The Canyon's with his clan he almost felt...normal.

Mikey drank from the other slowly, eyes slipping shut as he took his fill. Slowly, the bloodlust began to die down and by the time he was finished, he almost felt too full. He licked the wound to heal it carefully, pulling away with intention of apologizing and properly getting the boy some help. Jepha's eyes were lidded with pleasure. His mouth was parted and a small moan escaped his lips. Mikey noted the other's pleasure and blinked in surprise. He gently moved the hand that was cupping the human's face, down to his chest, trying to ground him.

"Master, that felt so good, so good, please don't hurt me now, don't take it away."

"Shh, I am not your master." Mikey frowned, realizing that he did know this human. He had come to his room... but he was familiar in another way. "I won't hurt you."

"Thank you Master."

Mikey sighed, realizing that the pet was deep in sub space already. He would have to coax him out of it gently so they could make sure both his head and arm were okay. 

"You did good, pet." He praised, "Can I see your arm? I want to make sure you're okay."

"Yes Master." Jepha lifted his arm and showed the vampire the wound.

Mikey carefully looked at the wound, realizing it wasn't too deep. The blood was still tempting, but he held back enough to simply closed the wound with a few licks in oppose to taking another bite. Jepha moaned again and grabbed into the vampires arm.

"Please Sir, please, I promise to be so good for you, so good, just...may I eat first? I promise I'll take care of you, if you let me, please Sir."

Mikey looked at him sadly, wondering why the real Master hasn't fed his pet if he was hungry enough to be asking for it.

"Of course, what would you like?" He asked. "Its too late for the cook to make you anything, but I'm sure we have fruit or something easy to make."

"Master is too kind. I would be happy with just a few crackers, just something to make the pain go away."

"That's not enough if you're feeling pains." Mikey spoke calmly and moved to check the fridge himself. "When did you last eat, pet?"

"I...I ran out of the food you gave me two days ago, I'm sorry."

Mikey raised a brow as he got out a bowl of fruit. "And....do you remember where I've been?" He asked, not handing over the food quite yet.

Jepha whimpered. He wasn't supposed to talk about the other human. He wasn't supposed to worry about being replaced. Hot tears started to form and threatened to spill out. 

"I promise Master, I didn't...I wouldn't.. please please don't punish me again."

"Shh, shh" Mikey moved the bowl to the other's hand, realizing it wasn't going to be that easy. "No punishments, you're being a good boy."

"No no, I haven't. I haven't taken care of you like I should. I haven't made you happy. You haven't hit me or touched me in weeks."

Jepha started to hyper ventilate as the tears fell quickly now. Mikey set the food aside to bring the human closer, rubbing his back awkwardly. He wasn't sure how to handle this, he was very confused and worried about this human's mental state.

"You are good boy, being so well behaved for me right now." He tried, "Just take the bowl and sit down. Eat slowly, I have to... do something."

"Are you leaving me again Master?"

"No, just need to step out. I'll be back before you're done eating." Michael wasn't good at this, he needed Gerard's help.

"Yes Master."

Michael walked out of the kitchen, pausing to be sure the other was eating before rushing up to Gerard's room.

"Gee?"

Gerard was sleeping soundly clutching the stuffed animal that once belonged to Frank. Apparently he hadn't gotten rid of everything of his. Mikey sighed as he saw the scene, feeling bad as he walked in to shake his brother.

"Gerard, wake up."

"G'way."

"Gee, I have a really odd pet in the kitchen and I don't know what to do."

"Feed it, fuck it, and go to sleep."

"I'm trying to feed it but it keeps calling me master and saying I've been gone."

"Then knock it the fuck out, for fuck sake Mikes, I'm trying to sleep. Beat it till it leaves you alone." 

Gerard yawned and snuggled back into the soft fake fur. "Mmmm Frankie."

"Gerard fucking Way, get out of bed now and help me out here. I think I recognize this pet anyway, he was always following that one cousin. What's his name." 

Mikey frowned, thinking about it. "Something weird, with a Q."

Gerard rolled over. 

"Q? You mean Quinn? Yeah, his pet is Jepha, we got him after we destroyed the Canyon clan from Utah. I think you were just a kid back then. Quinn killed his Master, something with a B and took control of him. Wait...he's not human."

"What.... what do you mean?" Michael was surprised to learn that, and blinked.

"He's a half breed. He's the child of a turned vampire and a human. He isn't immortal, but he can heal so he can be hurt... a lot. He doesn't need blood to live, but it heals him faster. He still lives on food."

Mikey listened carefully, he had only heard of such beings before. He never met one though.

"He said something... about being unable to please me- er, his master. Something about not being touched or hit in weeks."

"That's strange, Quinn never let Jepha out of his sight cause he was so rare. he must have found a more interesting plaything." Gerard yawned. "Could we deal with this int he morning please?"

"Fine." 

Mikey exited the room, intending on going downstairs to find Jepha and figure out what was going on. But when he got to the kitchen, the room was empty.... and the fruit he had gotten was left untouched on the floor.

"The fuck."

There was a low moan from the living area. Jepha had curled up in a ball in pain.

Mikey heard the noise and followed it, looking around. 

"Jepha?"

Jepha moaned again. he had never gone this long without eating but he was scared. Quinn never gave him fresh fruit, It had to be a trap, he had to be trying to poison him. Mikey found him on the ground and rushed to him. Kneeling down, he put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Jepha? What's wrong, why didn't you eat?"

Jepha shuddered his whole body feeling it. He kept his eyes tightly shut. Quinn hated weakness.

"I was not hungry after all Master. I am sorry that I lied to you."

"Jepha, you don't have to lie." Mikey rubbed his shoulder gently. "I'm not Master, I'm Prince Michael. And I can hear your stomach."

Jepha opens his eyes. He looks and sees that it is true. "Master Way, I mean, my Prince, I mean..."

"Shh, calm down." Mikey tried soothing him. "You're so shaken up, and I feel like that's my fault. Why don't we go back to the kitchen, so you can eat and regain some strength. It's not good to lose so much blood with an empty stomach."

"You don't h-have to, I'm n-not..." Jepha feels his eyes rolling back and then he feels nothing.

Mikey groaned, and moved to help the other into his arms. This was so much work, but he had a feeling it was necessary. Standing up with Jepha, he went to take him back to one of the guest rooms to rest. As he got up stairs, Mikey wondered if it would be better to just lay Jepha in his room. It was closer, and guaranteed to have everything needed unlike a guest room. So he kicked opened his own door, laid the halfling down and got a few extra blankets. Mikey chose to go to his desk and look up a few things... particularly about Jepha's master. The work would consume the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Due to some life events, yes- this chapter was about a week late BUT I'm hoping it's contents make it all worth the wait! 
> 
> Plus I may~ Have a surprise for y'all later.
> 
> Thanks for reading as always! -Oblivious


	14. Mikey is Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am sorry for disturbing you yesterday and I apologize for being in your bed, although I do not know how I got there. I am ready for my punishment."
> 
> Maybe he would kill him. Maybe he would finally be able to leave this miserable life of his and be at peace.
> 
> "At ease, pet."

"Uhhhh..."

Jepha woke up feeling warm. His stomach still hurt, but he felt safe for some reason. He snuggled into the warmth more and inhaled. He couldn't place the scent, but it was intoxicating and comforting. Two things that Quinn was not. Jepha slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was in one of the suites in the home. He only knew of four people that had suites and they were from the Way bloodline. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see the young prince, Michael, asleep on a chair. He looked incredibly uncomfortable and Jepha felt guilty. He needed to get out of there before the senior vampire woke up. Carefully he removed the covers letting in the chill of the morning.

"Oh no, morning."

Jepha whispered cursing to himself. He needed to get back to the room and see if Quinn had returned. He would be furious if he was not on his pile of rags. He slipped out of the bed and made his way to the door.

* * *

Mikey woke with a start, groaning at the pain in his shoulders and back from falling asleep in his desk chair. Looking up, his eyes fell on the empty but clearly used bed. Frowning, he stood up to realize that Jepha had left the room entirely. Getting his glasses straightened on his face, he left the room to see where he went. Perhaps the kitchen? He still hadn't eaten anything but when he got there, he saw no sign of the pet. 

The cooks and guests slash family of the house were nearly all there, and no one Mikey asked seemed have seen Jepha at all. Requesting for a plate of filling and nutrient food to be made and set aside, he left in search of Jepha. He needed the pet's trust, he was sure. Jepha reminded him a lot of Frank, jumpy and nervous. Likely because of what happened to him. He'd feel more bad, but it was a part of life and technically... he was a dirty halfling, but he knew something. It may even be connected to Frank somehow. 

"Not likely actually...." 

Mikey mumbled to himself as he started looking in various guest rooms. It was wishful thinking and he knew it. Jepha couldn't have done anything, he would know better than to betray the clan and he had no power here. No resources.

Jepha had returned to Quinn's room. There was so sign that he had even come home. Miserable he went to his pile of rags to lay down. He would go another day without food now. He would also probably get punished for disturbing the young Prince. Jepha could feel the tears falling again. He curled up in a ball and tried not to think of what will happen to him now.

It took ages, but Mikey finally found Quinn's room. He noted that the bed looked untouched, which was both confusing and concerning. Stepping into the room, he scanned the room for Jepha....who he found on the ground. The rags he was on top of gave away that he hadn't randomly passed out again, but the shaking of his shoulders gave away to his tear. 

"Jepha?"

Jepha looked up expecting to see his Master, but instead.

"Master Way?"

Then Jepha realized he was here to punish him. He got shakily on his knees and placed his head on the floor and his bony arms behind his back.

"I am sorry for disturbing you yesterday and I apologize for being in your bed, although I do not know how I got there. I am ready for my punishment."

Maybe he would kill him. Maybe he would finally be able to leave this miserable life of his and be at peace.

"At ease, pet." 

Mikey sighed, feeling too tired and achy for this annoyance but he knew better than to take out his own ailments on others. 

"I put you in my bed last night, as an apology for biting you so suddenly. Besides, you looked like you could use the rest." 

Mikey gave him a small smile, "There's no need for a punishment, I promise you that you did nothing wrong in my eyes."

Jepha's shaking had gotten worse. It was becoming a bit violent now. 

"Please, just..."

'Punish me, kill me, I don't want to live anymore.' All those thoughts ran through Jepha's head as he felt the pain rushing in. At one point he thought he spoke out loud, but the pounding was so bad he could barely think straight anymore.

"...Master will be cross if I am not."

"Your master is not here, and from the looks of it, he hasn't been." 

Mikey could see the bed was unused, and he could only really smell Jepha's scent all over the place. It wasn't right to just abandon a pet, regardless of their status. At least, that was Miky's belief.

"I won't punish you, or do you think you have the rights to tell me what to do?" He asked curiously.

"No Master Way, I have no rights at all. I am a pet and a slave to those that feel fit to use me as they pleeee..." 

Jepha started to feel hot, like he was on fire. The pounding and dizziness was unbearable now. He felt his knees giving way and then darkness took him once more.

Mikey realized that the pet was burning up. He needed a doctor, now. He picked up the pet in his arms, holding him tightly as he rushed through the house. Again he was reminded of how fragile humans were, and that if Jepha was this bad being only half... this meant he wasn't being treated well at all. He didn't seem like a bad pet, worthy of such hard punishments and treatment. Getting to the infirmary, he barked for a nurse to help him immediately. He was going to make sure Jepha was well taken care of, and confront Quinn about his well being at some point.

"Oh no, what did Quinn do to him now."

It was very obvious that the nurse had seen Jepha before.

"I don't think Quinn has been around at all." Mikey told her. "He's burning up and he was looking for food the other day. I don't know when he last ate for sure."

"Knowing Quinn at least three days if not more." The nurse took Jepha's temperature. "He's the nicest of all the pets you know. He gets beat up on for.being half breed, but he always has a smile for me and Dr. Armstrong...well when he is conscious.”

He took the thermometer out and read it with a whistle.

"104.3. Damn J honey, you are in bad shape aren't you?"

Mikey found himself annoyed with the information, a weird feeling joining it as he looked at Jepha. His face was pale and sickly, and the way his body looked... Mikey just wanted to punch someone over it. 

"Will he be okay?" He asked, staring at the pet.

"We'll keep.him overnight, start an IV, give him pain killers, you know the usual." The nurse, Mike, pulled out the IV kit and swabbed Jepha's arm down. "If you could do us a favor though."

Mikey turned his attention to the nurse. "Yes?'

"Keep Quinn away. He will try and take Jepha out to beat him or.fuck him and he is in no shape for it."

"You have my word that Quinn will not be taking him from here.",

.

Mikey told her, and he meant it. In fact, he was starting to wonder if he would let Jepha return to him at all. He needed to speak with Gerard. 

"If you don't mind... keep me updated on his condition. I'll be back, but I have to take care of something."

"Yes my Prince." Mike bowed and went back to his patient.

Mikey left to go find Gerard, he needed to know something. He found the other in his office, and knocked before just entering. 

"Gerard, what do you know about Quinn?"

"Quinn? He's a cousin on Father's side, but really has no position, just name.value.

"His p- Jepha," Mikey corrected himself. "Is in horrible condition, why was Quinn granted his ownership?"

"Anyone can have a pet that is family. No questions asked." Gerard looked.up from his writing at his brother. "You are upset. This is not like you."

Mikey realized then he was upset, in fact he was very upset thinking about how Jepha looked.

"I... am. Isn't Quinn the one who spoke to you?" He asked.

"Yes and I am sorry that I listened to him."

"Would.... do you think Quinn would do something to Frank?"

"I...I don't think so. He was disgusted by his existence. What would he gain?"

"I don't know... I barely know him but... what would he have gained by getting you so upset with Frank and I? Frank leaves, that's it. Doesn't seem very reward to someone who apparently enjoys beating the fuck out of their pet to the point of multiple hospitalizations." He growled towards the end and paused, realizing what he did. "Sorry, I'm frustrated."

Gerard got up and crossed to Mikey. he put an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, I wish I could punish him for the way he treats his pet, but there are no rules, only the ones that the owner makes."

"WHERE IS HE?!"

At that moment Quinn's voice could be heard coming from the common area.

"WHERE IS THAT WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT?! HOW DARE HE LEAVE MY ROOM!"

Mikey's attention immediately went to the yelling. He frowned in annoyance, he wasn't about to let Quinn take Jepha out of the infirmary. He pulled away from Gerard so he could stalk towards the yelling. Rules or no rules, Quinn would be getting a talking to. Mikey wasn't too happy with the man to begin with, considering he's the reason Gerard kicked Frank out. Now he had more reasons to pick a fight with Quinn. Finding his cousin, he stepped into view.

"I took him out of your room." He said calmly.

"You?" 

Quinn had to backpedal. It was one of the princes. He quickly put on his oily persona.

"Sorry young Prince, I did not know it was you. I will be sure that he is punished properly for disturbing you."

"Actually, he wasn't disturbing me. I found him in terrible shape and couldn't leave him like that." Mikey noted how quick Quinn was to change his demeanor upon seeing him. "I was unaware he was your pet at first... But now I have excuse to finally speak with you."

Terrible shape? What had the fool done now? Quinn was trying to remember when the last time he fed the wretched creature was. It had to be only a few days. He was occupied with work and of course playing with the human at Robert's. He started to smile at the thought of the pain he left him in last night. The multiple holes in his skin. He almost missed what the royal brat said to him. 

"Oh my prince, you do not need an excuse to speak to me, we are family after all and I am your servant."

"If you feel that way to me, surely your respect for my elder brother is higher, no?" Mikey gave him an unimpressed look. He didn't believe the man was sincere at all.

"Of course it is. I am only too happy to hear of his council."

"Then why is I've come home to my brother a mess because of actions he did do to your words?"

"A mess, I am afraid i have no idea what you are talking about my prince. I do confess that I have been out as of the last two weeks on much business with Spring approaching."

Other than the auction that Frank was going to be sold in, Quinn had another one in March for the Ides and another in April for the Foole to organize and attend. He was also making sure his reserve money was enough to sweep the Massacre Auction in February. He was going to own Frank and then take him away where he could finally take what he wanted to.

Michael gave him a hard look.

"Gerard already has told me you had many things to say about Frank. And myself." He gave Quinn a dark look. "If you have anything else to confess, I suggest telling me now."

Quinn had no idea what the little whelp was going on about, but he was getting sick at being spoken down to

. "Excuse me."

Both vampires looked over not sure who was being addressed by the nurse.

"Sorry to disturb your conversation, but he is asking for you."

"Asking for whom?"

"You my Prince."

"Wait...who is looking for the Prince?"

"That would be Jepha."

Quinn's blood started to boil.

"You must be mistaken, you must mean he is looking for me...his Master."

"No Sir, I am not mistaken."

Mikey smiled a little, and looked to Quinn. 

"Well, I'll go see him then. If I find you attempting to move him before he's fully healed... I will find a way to either have you sent away from this house or at least have Jepha's life freed from your hands."

With that he went to the nurse. 

"Please, lead the way."

Quinn watched the boy till he left the room. He then smashed the first thing he could get his hands on. A servant came running into the room and grabbed him.

"You are with me."

He dragged the helpless women to his special room where no one can hear you scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! 
> 
> Sorry I was a tad sick/busy towards the end of the week but wanted to be SURE I got this out before the weekend is over. So here I am, in my place's laundromat and updating. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ~Oblivious


	15. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For just a moment Jepha got a serious look on his face. "My Master doesn't like it when I do. He says it wastes his time."
> 
> "Well ain't he a fool, I'm enjoying this."

Michael was quick to go to Jepha's side once he was in the room. He was glad to see the other awake, and briefly wondered if this was anywhere close to how Gerard felt when he first met Frank.

"You requested me?"

"Y-Yes, I wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome," MIkey gave him a smile, unable to keep from setting a hand on Jepha's arm. "I don't want you to be worried, your... master, is aware that you need to stay here. I want you to get better."

At the mention of Quinn Jepha began to shake. "He is angry with me isn't he?"

"He'll have to get over it, considering he's already on my bad side." Mikey tried to soothe the other, rubbing his arms. "I don't know how but... I'd like to help you, Jepha."

"You can't help me, I belong to him." Jepha knew once he got better that Quinn would just ruin him again.

"That may be able to change..." Mikey mused, but shook his head, trying not to get ahead of himself. "Sorry, I'm thinking allowed. How are you feeling now? I had a plate set aside for you, but I'm not sure if you can handle solids right now."

"I...I could eat a little." Jepha suspected that the "plate" was just pet food, nothing amazing.

"I'll ask someone to fetch it." Michael beckoned someone over, telling them where they could find the plate before turning back to Jepha. "Do you remember last night at all?" He asked.

"I confess I do not, but I have been told you saved my life."

"I also endangered it, I think..." Mkey frowned, feeling guilty. "You were in the kitchen late, looking for food I think and I startled you. You fell...and scraped your arm. Long story short, I ended up biting you, which I apologize for- again. That's when I realized something wasn't right, I tried to help you earlier, but you were gone the next morning after I brought you to my bed."

Jepha hadn't been bitten by anyone other than Quinn and it was always harsh and to cause pain in some way. he recalled the feeling of bliss with the young prince. "I do r-remember that part a little. You bit me and I..."

Mikey just rubbed his arm, not saying anything until the plate was given to him, thankfully warmed up. There were eggs, sausage and, bacon, a biscuit and some newly made toast. "I know it's probably a little late for breakfast..." He started, bring the plate over to Jepha's lap. "You don't have to finish it if you can't, just eat your fill, okay? Gotta make sure you get some strength back." Mikey encouraged, handing Jepha a fork next with a small smile.

Jepha's eyes went wide. This was more food then he had seen in years. It was also hot and fresh and smelled so good. he began to drool and his fangs slipped out, something else that hadn't happened in years cause he hadn't felt the emotions that caused them to drop...other then when the prince bit him.

Michael chuckled at the others reaction. "You know it's even better when you actually eat it." He joked.

Jepha let out a soft whine. It had been so long since he had used any utensils other than his hands that the fork was useless to him.

Mikey frowned when Jepha didn't do anything. "Are you okay? Can you not..." he wasn't sure how to ask. "Do you need help eating?"

"I..." Jepha felt stupid. What grown man needed to be fed. He was pathetic. no wonder Quinn treated him like shit, he was shit.

Mikey gently moved to take the fork from him. "It's okay," Mikey said, unsure why Jepha, who was technically older than him, couldn't seem to figure it out. "Do you not usually use a utensil? Or does something hurt?"

Jepha just looked down. How could he explain that the only utensils was knew were the ones used to cause him pain.

Mikey frowned and took the plate slowly, making sure the other didn't think he was taking away. "Can I help? Or would you prefer a nurse?"

Jepha wanted to disappear.

Mikey bit his lip, and used to fork to cut off some eggs and lifted them. "It's gonna get cold..."

Jepha watched as the food was brought to his mouth, he could taste it already just from the smell. His stomach growled and he opened his mouth.

Mikey fed the bite to him, watching carefully to make sure the other's reaction was a positive one. Jepha's eyes closed as soon as the food touched his tongue. He forgot how good something as simple as eggs were. He moaned and swore he was getting hard. He chewed and licked his lips. He opened his eyes and looked heavily at the prince, lust clouding them. 

"More, please give me more."

Mikey blinked, seeing the lustful gaze and bit his lip. He had to look away from the other's eyes and he got the next bite, a forkful of sausage instead and fed it to Jepha. The intensity of his dark brown eyes was too much for Mikey at the moment. They held so many more years than they should.

Jepha grabbed the cylinder of meat and wrapped his tongue around it. He ran it along his lips enjoying the warm grease. It was like chapstick for a moment. He then took the whole thing in and chewed greedily feeling himself harden even more. He licked his lips obscenely reveling in the slickness left by the passing meat.

Mikey couldn't help but watch his mouth, dumbfounded. Sure, he's fooled around with pets before, Peter and him were often rolling in the sheets but this... this shouldn't have been so hot. "Christ..." He breathed, he could feed this man forever if this was what he go to see.

"Do I please you my Prince? Am I making you happy right now?"

Mikey looked back up at Jeph's eyes, licking his own lips. "I...you should be worrying about yourself." He said, refusing to blush.

Jepha leaned forward, his mind clouded by how good he felt. It was almost a power trip. he was delirious. 

"But my position as a pet is to make others happy and...I would really like to make you happy right now."

Mikey raised a brow, and decided to play this game. Maybe if he did it right, he'd get his way with freeing Jepha from Quinn.

"Feeding you does make me happy," He said, getting more food. "As long as you keep doing it so... sensually."

"If I do...if I am a good boy...do i get a reward?" 

Jepha licked his lips again. He could still taste the sausage.

Mikey chuckled, and pressed another bite against the other's lips. "I'll give you a small reward."

Jepha smiled and opened his mouth to the next bite of egg. He stuck his tongue out and lifted a little of the yolk with the tip. He played with it and little and then sucked the egg into his mouth.

"Are you always such a little tease?" Mikey asked, smiling and keeping his voice playful. He set down the fork to hand feed a strip of bacon to Jepha.

For just a moment Jepha got a serious look on his face. "My Master doesn't like it when I do. He says it wastes his time."

"Well ain't he a fool, I'm enjoying this."

Jepha smiled again more genuine. "Then I am happy to please you Master Way." Jepha almost didn't want to add the surname. He would rather just call him Master. He opened his.mouth to receive the bacon.

"What else makes you happy?" Mikey asked as he gave him the bacon. He waited til the other was finished with the strip before trying to decide what to give him next

While Mikey was distracted, Jepha pulled the Prince's finger into his mouth sucking on it gently.

Mikey looked at him with a sharp inhale, watching the other suck in his finger. "Jeph...." He sighed, both in content and worry. "You're so..."

Jepha opened his mouth and did one last lick to the finger before letting it go. "I'm so what...Sir?"

"I'd say something more poetic but I'm gonna have to go with hot." Mikey smiled at him and touched his face gently. "You never answered my question."

"Which question was that Sir?"

"Tell me something that makes you happy." Mikey said, then hummed. "Actually, tell me something you want. Anything, just try to keep it in the obtainable area."

"Want?" Jepha thought about it. "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes, please. It can be anything, simple or otherwise."

Jepha took a deep breath.

"I want a new Master."

"Oh do you now? Isn't that interesting."

Jepha froze. Quinn had walked in the door at the worst moment possible. He started to shake with fear. Quinn was smiling, but Jepha knew that smile was cruel and it spelled misery and pain for him.

Mikey looked over at Quinn, and bristled. He wish he could just throw the other out, maybe beat him to a pulp while he was at it. Instead, he simply smiled, and purposely reached to run a hand through Jepha's hair.

"You know... wishes can come true." He said slowly, purposely.

Quinn wanted to rip the young Prince's arm off for touching his pet, but of course he couldn't get away with that. Perhaps though...he could...arrange something again. For the Prince to go away and have an...accident. This would take some careful planning.

"This is very true. After all I wished that my pet would be awake and in good health when I came to visit and here you are. I will go talk to Dr. Armstrong about your release since you are doing so well."

Quinn didn't wait for a response from either one, he walked straight past Jepha brushing his arm as he went and into the doctor's office. Mikey watched Quinn walk out with a dark look. Once he was gone, he looked to Jepha.

"Mark my words.... he'll get what's coming to him." He said quietly. "A man like that is not innocent."

Once again before Jepha could say anything Quinn appeared with Dr. Armstrong.

"Well it seems that you are doing much better."

"Yes, he is."

"Let me see about getting this IV out and you and your pet may be on your way." 

"Excellent." 

Quinn smiled at the doctor and then at Jepha.

"Won't that be nice my pet?"

"Yes Sir. I am eager to get back to pleasing you."

"That is good to hear."

Mikey wasn't ready to have Jepha leave, even more concerning, he didn't want Quinn to take him. 

"Wait a minute-"

"Excuse me Sir?" Peter appeared in the doorway. "The elder Prince is looking for you, he says it is with urgency."

Mikey sighed and nodded. He glanced to see Quinn talking to the doctor and paused to kiss Jepha's cheek before he could see.... and took his leave. He went to Gerard as quick as he could.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Someone told me they saw Frank! We have our first lead! Come on, let's go, I had Patrick start the Roadster! This could be it Mikey!"

"Someone saw him? Really?" Mikey was shocked. "What the fuck are we waiting for, let's go."

Gerard smiled and grabbed Mikey's hand as he pulled him out of his office and down the stairs. As they headed for the garage there was a faint scream that echoed from somewhere, but both princes were too excited to pay much attention as they climbed into the Roadster and drove off. 

*

*

*

"FUCK!"

Gerard came back into the house slamming the door to his office. It was a wild goose chase. If he ever found out who lied to him he was going to bite their balls off with his fangs. 

"PETER!"

Peter appeared immediately.

"Yes my Prince?"

"I want that phone call I got traced. I want to know where it came from!"

"Yes, my Prince." 

Peter left the room giving Mikey a sad smile.

"I am sorry Sir that you did not find him."

Mikey was angry as well, maybe not on the level Gerard, but he could easily get there. He was annoyed more than anything. He didn't want to continue this manhunt forever, and misguided hope bringers like this situation were unwelcome. He missed Frank, truly he did. The other boy was sweet, but Mikey tried not to get too attached to anyone. Gerard held the highest rank in his mind, but even losing him wouldn't ruin Mikey's life. He brooded as he planned on going to his room to wait out Gerard's tantrum. One his way, he happened to pass by a room with a familiar door. A door...that reminded him of Jepha. Eyes widening, Mikey realized he had forgotten about the pet. He left him to fend for himself from that dirt that called himself a Master. Guilt sluggishly filled his chest, making him walk up to the door, wondering if he would hear anything behind it. A whimper, a call for help.... or possibly the punishment Jepha surely would receive for what he said earlier. Or worse, he'd hear nothing at all.

"Sir." Mikey turned around to see Peter. "If you are looking for Master Quinn he is not here. He left a few hours after you did."

"Did he take his pet with him?" Mikey asked immediately.

"No Sir, he left alone."

Mikey nodded, and glared at the door. "Peter, I'm going to need your help, but you're not allowed to tell anyone of this."

Peter looked around and then stepped forward dropping protocol. "What can I do to help you Michael?"

"I'm going to do something that's.... frowned upon." Mikey said, "And you're going to help me.'

With that, he kicked in the door and walked in, searching the room. Peter followed him in and gasped. The room looked like a tornado hit it. The bed was destroyed and the sheets full of bloody streaks. There were indents in the walls that could have been a body. Other than that the room was devoid of life. Michael growled in annoyance, and searched for any sign of where Jepha would be. It was clearly his blood, he could smell it. This...this wasn't punishment. This was torture.

"We're going to find Jepha and we're going to hide him from that lowlife."

"If he's still alive."

Mikey shot Peter a harsh look, barring his fangs at him as he started going through drawers and cabinets. Peter shrunk back getting out of the way of the angry prince.

"Where the fuck would he take him." Mikey hissed out, ripping open a closet.

Peter was cowering now like when Mikey was younger and coulnd't control his anger. He still had the scars to prove it.

"Don't just stand there, Peter. Fucking help me."

Peter didn't know what Mikey was looking for. He was just destroying the room more from what Peter could see. Mikey turned away, realizing Jepha wasn't in the room. He looked at Pete, who was still standing there.

"Help me find Jepha." He barked, leaving the room.

Peter scurried after him as he watched Mikey tear open rooms. After the fifth one, Peter spoke. "Sir, he's not here."

Mikey looked at him, and frowned. "He has to be around here somewhere. Ask the servants, the guests. I don't care. Wait- just the servants."

"yes Sir."

Peter ran off to do what he was told fearful of repercussions if he didn't. Mikey continued to search the house, asking servants who happened to pass by before telling them to stay silent. He would find Jepha and make this right.

* * *

Jepha could hear him. he could hear his name. he could hear the concern and desperation. he knew that the young prince would never stop looking for him...but he would never find him. Jepha was in hell...well Quinn's version of hell. This was a special room that Quinn had built into the house behind the Way's backs. Here is where he took his victims to torture them beyond what even a vampire woudl respect. Not just humans had fallen to his prey here, but vampires alike. Weak willed ones that he could easily subdue. Quinn's last victim was still here. The body of the vampire servant rotting a few feet away from where Jepha was chained. He knew there was no escape from here now. Quinn could come and go from this room without being detected by the house. He created an escape tunnel should he ever need to run. he had thought of everything. Hours ago after Jepha was severely punished and told he would never escape Quinn other than death, Quinn left. Jepha knew he went to see Frank. To torture the human more. Jepha was beating himself up right now. If he had told the young prince about it in the infirmary instead of playing stupid games with food, Quinn would have been dealt with and Jepha wouldn't be watching his life force slowly draining away...oh but he wasn't going to die, not yet. Quinn lived for torture and would never let him die easily. He even had a food supply down here so that he could control Jepha's hunger. Gone was the delicious food that the prince had given him. Quinn repeatedly punched him int eh stomach till he threw it all up. He the force fed him crackers and water to take it's place. By some miracle, he did not throw those up. 

"Mikey." 

It was a raspy whisper that echoed in the sound proof room. It felt weird to say the young prince's real name or rather nick name that the elder prince used, but Jepha kept it as a mantra. A way to stay sane in the hopes that one day...he would be found.


	16. They Will Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy Valentines Day Patrick."
> 
> * * *

"You know Frankie, I have grown fond of our little meetings. I just hate that we are restricted to this little space."

Quinn sat on Frank's bed watching the human wretch on the floor after being forced to suck him off. He was bleeding and scarred. He was littered with colors of black, blues, purples and fading yellows of bruises new and old. He was a work of art and soon would be Quinn's and only Quinn's.

"In just two more weeks the auction will take place and you will be mine for the taking. Aren't you excited about that?"

Frank threw up more and it was mostly bile and blood now.

"Yes, I am too. I am even more excited cause soon no one will be able to stop me. You see..." Quinn leaned forward looking at the pitiful creature. "Gerard will be too busy mourning the loss of his younger brother."

Frank may have been in more pain than he thought would ever be possible, but he was quick to turn his attention to Quinn's words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"D-dont...."

He tried to speak, but his voice was basically gone from the abuse on his throat. Both from the awful creatures that came here each day, including Quinn, and his own continuous screaming when he couldn't take it anymore. Quinn couldn't hurt Mikey, or Gerard. He'd never get away with it, but Frank also worries what would happen if he did.

"Oh the wheels have already been set in motion. The next time young Michael goes for a ride in his prize Roadster...things are not going to end well."

Frank mustered up as much strength as he could to spit a glob of saliva and blood at Quinn. 

"You won't win."

He managed to say, panting heavily as he gave Quinn a small smile. Frank knew this man would kill him one day, but that didn't mean he would just back down into the dirt willingly.

"Oh Frankie, Frankie, Frankie, when will you learn."

Quinn slipped off the bed and kicked Frank in the chest rolling him over. He grabbed him by the hair pulling him up and growling in his face. 

"I ALWAYS WIN." 

He then leaned in and bit him hard reveling in the screams. He feasted on them and the blood that flowed out till Frank passed out. He threw him aside and wiped his mouth.

"I should just fuck you now since I am going to own you, but I will wait and then...I will tear you in two."

Quinn stomped on the boy's body as he left the room slamming the door behind him.

* 

* 

* 

Gerard was worried about Mikey. It had been two weeks since he had last seen the pet Jepha and Mikey had been crazy with worry snapping at every one including Gerard. No one seemed to calm him down. No one could get through to him. He waited for Quinn to return, but that didn't happen either.

"Mikey, why don't you go for a drive. You have been in this house for too long. Get some fresh air."

"I don't want to go for a drive."

MIkey scoffed as he stayed seated. He would be here, when Quinn returned. He would demand some answers, for location of Jepha, for his head on fucking plate. He;d have it. He had grown more and more irritated, thinking about how Jepha looked....and how bad he must be now. Mikey felt partially responsible for the pet now. Whatever happened to him... Mikey needed to make it right. He didn't care if he got anything back in return now.

"Masters!" Peter ran up exhausted and out of breath.

"What is it, Peter?"

"Master Quinn was spotted!"

"He was? Where?" Mikey was quick to stand up. "Show me."

Peter brought both brother's out of the house around to the back. "He was seen leaving these shadows."

Gerard looked at the wall. "This is behind the first floor bedrooms. His is on the second floor with the other family, what woud he be doing back here?"

"Something isn't sitting right here." Mikey looked around, trying to see where Quinn could have gone from here.

"Perhaps there is a secret entrance?" Peter walked up to the wall and started to feel around.

"Good thinking..." Mikey felt up the wall as well, and carefully walked along the edge.

Gerard followed suit and soon they just made a strange sight to anyone who saw them. Mikey got to a loose brick, and pressed it jumping back as something started to move.

* * *

Jepha groaned. Quinn had only been gone for a short time it seemed. Why was he back so soon. Jepha parted his dry, cracked, and bleeding lips and rasped out. "P-P-Please Master, n-no more. Let m-me rest-t-t."

Mikey, Gerard, and Pete had all walked into the entrance that opened. The tunnel was dimly lit, but a straight shot. When the pleas of Jepha came ringing through to the vampires' ears, Mikey took off running. He got to the other end, finding another door. He busted through it without another thought, locating Jepha's voice. He didn't know what this place was, but it smelled awful. The rot of flesh and stink of fear. Mikey was appalled, but driven. He got to where Jepha was, He took one glance at everything and realized Quinn must have built this place. On _their_ family's land as well. It was revolting, sickening and disgusting. He found a body and Jepha. Rushing to the other, he knelt in front of him. He couldn't believe how he looked, if he could, Mikey would puke at the sight. He reached to gently cup the other's face, trying to soothe him.

"It;s me, Jeph. It's Michael."

"M-M-Mikey?" Jepha must have been delirious. there was no way that he was there in front of him. Al the times he called his name out when Quinn left him to fester in his filth. He must be dreaming. "I w-wish you were here, but...you're dead now."

Mikey frowned, unsure what the other meant. "I'm not dead, why would I be dead?"

"He was right, you love that Roadster. I wonder what he did to it." 

Jepha looked up and saw that he had dreament up the older Way too.

"Please don't hate your brother Gerard. Quinn was only using him to keep you from poor Frankie." At hearing Frank's name Gerard stalked over to the broken pet. "what does he know about Frankie?!'"

Mikey shielded Jepha from Gerard, keeping between them. He didn't know what Jepha did know, but he didn't deserve anymore punishment.

"Jepha, listen to me." He said into the other's ear. "I haven't driven my car, I've been looking for you. I'm not dead."

"No, no, I'm not worth it, you need to find Frankie and rescue him. If you do, tell him I'm sorry that I was jealous. Tell him that he has to live and survive the whore house. He has to make it back to you Gerard." Jepha looked at the mirage. "He loves you, he told me and I was stupid. I said no vampire ever loved a pet...but you do. You do and you need to tell him."

Gerard was speechless. Did he love Frank? Did he...his thoughts were interrupted, his eyes catching something dangerous. There was an open and gangrenous wound on Jepha's left leg.

"Mikey...Mikey, look at his leg."

Mikey looked at it and grimaced. He looked to Gerard as he stood to free Jepha.

"You need to find Frank..." He said, "I'll take care of all... this. I can contact mom and dad, we need to do something about Quinn."

Mikey was starting to make sense of the whole thing. Quinn hanging around so much, his participation in the meeting that sent Mikey away for while, the things he said to Gerard... Quinn had to have some sort of vendetta for the Way family. That, or he was just a sick sadist, which was likely given this entire house. He got Jepha free and brought him into his arms.

"You're going to be okay, Jepha." He promised, "We're going to make him pay for what he's done."

"Alright, but i still don't know where to find him. There are a dozen whore houses."

"There's a lead. We have a lead." Mikey said, standing with Jepha finally cradled. "Gee... you can get Frank back."

"Right right, okay, let me think." Gerard stopped for a moment. "I need to find out who Quinn's collegues are."

"Do we have any way of finding that out?" Mikey asked, and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait...Master, there is a door over here too." Peter walked to the far wall and opened it up. It led to one of the first floor bedrooms where another vampire was getting undressed.

Mikey raised a brow and looked at Gerard. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

"Who he fuck are you? How did you get in my...Prince Way!" The vampire fell to his knees. "I am so sorry your highness, I didn't know it was you."

"Did you know about this door?" Mikey asked immediately, narrowing his eyes at the stranger.

"What? No, my prince, I had a different room and was moved here when there was a problem witih the bathroom."

Mikey growled in annoyance, and brushed passed him. "Don't let anyone else through it."

"Yes your highness." Gerard continued through with Mikey and Peter. "You get him to the infirmery, I'll go and see what I can find out about Quinn. Peter, tell Patrick to check the Roadster."

"Yes Master."

"Make sure he's very aware that it's dangerous." MIkey paused, looking to his brother. "Everything is going to work out."

"I really think it is Mikes, I really do." Gerard kissed Mikey on the cheek and then three vampires headed to their destinations.

_Time Stamp: Valentine’s Day_

The time for the auction had came, and Frank was dreading every moment of it. He had been left alone from being used for four days, enough time to somewhat heal up. At least, enough for him to be 'presentable.' They cleaned him this morning, forceful scrubbing in cold water. His knotted hair was brushed until his skull felt like it was being skinned, and they shoved him into some tiny briefs. He knew this day would come, he wished so desperately that there was hope for rescue but he knew there wasn't. Gerard still didn't know the truth... he couldn't have. Quinn had taunted Frank every day, telling him Gerard hated him. Destroyed everything that reminded him of Frank. He's never know now.

"Get out there." 

A burly vampire shoved Frank onto stage. The bright lights blinded him, the roar of people whistling and calling as he walked forward like a zombie made him deaf. Everything was too much, he could barely breathe from the sensory overload in his head. He felt something hit the back of his knees, making him fall before the animals that were watching his suffering. Frank could only close his eyes and wait. Whoever got him wouldn't have him for long. Quinn would make sure of that. Frank was surprised by his own silence as someone started calling out the opening bid. He couldn't even attempt to do anything but sit there The pain in his and body was consuming him.

* * *

Quinn stood in the shadows and watched the fools bid, He heard the number climb higher and higher, but ti didn't matter. No one was going to out bid him.

"Two million!" I have a bid of two million. Two million going once. Two million going twice..." 

This was it, Quinn went to speak when the lights went dark.

**"HE IS NOT FOR SALE!"**

A single spot light shown and it revealed the elder Way Prince and the heir to the House of Wolves. Gerard Way.

Everyone in the room froze, the bidder even falling silent as all eyes fell on Gerard. A few people looked terrified, other's was simply in shock. 

"M-master... Prince Way?"

The caller said into the mic, as a few vampires even attempted to silently make their way out of the room. The silence of the room barely registered to Frank, he thought maybe the bid was over. He hadn't been paying attention much, unable to really keep conscious.

**"YOU WILL UNBIND HIM AND GIVE HIM TO ME!"**

The caller looked for someone to help, and people were really starting to scramble. Frank blinked, frowning a little. He swore that was... it couldn't be. He looked up and could only really see spots in his eyes from the lights still and a sea of faces. He winced as things started to blur. The room spinning. Someone came onto stage and undid Frank's bonds, backing away from him quickly. Frank's arms just hung limply at his sides then. It was over, someone bought him.

Gerard wanted to run to Frank, but he knew it could be dangerous.

”BRING HIM TO MY CAR WHILE I HAVE A FEW...WORDS WITH THE OWNER OF THIS CESSPOOL!”

Someone came back to help Frank up, more people starting to worry that they would be punished, seeing how angry the prince was. Frank was ushered off stage, which he wasn't expecting. He thought they'd drag him back, but he couldn't exactly do anything to stop then anyway. The cool air of outside hit him first, and Frank took his first deep breath of freshness in weeks. 

"I will take him thank you."

Frank looked up and saw Patrick, Gerard's driver.

"P-patrick?" Frank mumbled, eyes half closed. It couldn't be...

"Yes Sir, it is me. Let's get you in the car and warm you up shall we. Oh and Happy St. Valentines Day."

"Valentines Day." Frank mumbled, leaning against Patrick. He whimpered, thinking about his and Gerard's conversation. 

_"When are you going to claim me?"_

_Gerard looked at the boy and then smiled fangs and all. "When you tell me you're truly ready...or Valentines day cause i am a bit of a romantic."_

_"Valentine's day, huh." Frank thought about it, that wasn't too far away, he'd have the time to think about this all. "I've never celebrated it."_

"Me neither, so it will be special for both of us."

"Happy Valentines Day Patrick."

* * *

Quinn cursed that his plan had been foiled. he quickly snuck out and went to his car to head for home and his play thing. He would take some aggression out on the pitiful creature.

*

*

*

Quinn arrived back at the House. He was even more angry during the drive. All his planing and hard work gone now. He growled as he slammed the car door and stalked behind the House to the secret entrance to the room where his pet was. He was full of rage tonight, that he knew Jepha might not even survive, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be his pet anymore. 

"Fine, I can make that wish come true."

Quinn moved down the hall not bothering to listen for anything. He could still smell the rotting corpse of the servant girl, Soon he would have two bodies to dispose of. He saw Jepha huddled in the corner where he left him. He walked up to him grabbing his hair and...his head came off.

"What the fuck?" It wasn't Jepha, but the head and detached body of the corpse. "How the fuck did this happen?!"

"Having a problem?" 

Mikey smirked as he walked out from the shadows, crossing his arms as he made himself known. He had been looking forward to this since Gerard left to rescue Frank. Finally, this man would pay for everything that he had done right under the noses of the Way Family. Speaking of which, there were a few other's with him, but they had stayed back for now. Already he knew the guards would be at each exit of the illegal bunker. Ready and waiting with their dogs in case Quinn tried to flee.

"Quinn Allman, you've been found to be guilty of treason against the House of Wolves. Do you accept this charge?"

"Treason? I have no idea what you are talking about my Prince. How did you get in here and where is my pet? He was being punished and I would thank you not to interfere."

"I'm afraid your pet was part of the royalties when House of Wolves took down another clan, he is no longer under your command."

Mikey walked closer, pausing when he was a mere few feet away.

"Your little games are over, Quinn. Everyone is aware of your crimes; illegally having this building made, abuse of power, false claims, manipulation of superiors, and high treason against the family. I suggest you surrender now."

Quinn stepped forward knowing it was not smart and got in the younger prince's face. He let out a low growl. "You have no proof."

Mikey wasn't phased, staring at the other head on. 

"We have eye-witnesses, this building, and my brother right now is receiving documentation of your... activities and funds in your whore house." Mikey gave him a dark glare. "You've lost, Quinn. Accept defeat gracefully."

When he spoke, other's from the family and the guard stepped into the light next. They all were unimpressed with how Quinn was speaking to the Prince, in face most looked bored.

"You can't defeat me. I am more powerful than you will ever realize! I have my own clan and they will come to my aid! You will get nothing out of me. You have nothing. I can have activities in a business owned by _my_ clan and it is perfectly legal by vampire law. As long as i haven't used _your_ clans business to further my own, which I have not and you find perfect documentation on that." Quinn put on a smug face. "Face it, if that is all the ‘evidence’ you have on me, then you have nothing."

Mikey chuckled at Quinn's tantrum. "Ah yes, your clan." He mused, "Are they aware that you've threatened the life of another clan's Prince? You know that grounds for war."

"I have done nothing of the sort, where is your proof of that?"

Mikey sighed, annoyed that Quinn was really going to fight him at every angle.

"We've had my car looked at, your former pet told of your plan, and you act as though we don't have cameras and mics literally everywhere, beyond this... filth you created."

Quinn's eyes went wide now. He was recorded and...that piece of shit betrayed him. 

"You can't take the word of a pet, that is not allowed in vampire law! They could be doing it for self preservation! besides, I can have him killed for treason to his Master!"

Mikey had enough and backhanded Quinn with force enough to send him back. 

"You forget who you're speaking to!" He said, voice finally raised. "Your pet was in a state of health that is unacceptable. We do not torture pets who do not deserve it, who have not committed crimes. We do not murder servants in cold blood simply because one cannot control their anger, and you sure as fuck don't raise your voice at a Prince." 

Mikey gestured for their guards to come. "If you truly believe you're innocent, prove it at your trial. This conversation is over, Quinn."

Quinn was dazed as he was dragged away. He needed to get in contact with his clan. They would save him. They would make sure he could get revenge on The House of Wolves and then he would make the Prince regret his words in spades.

* * *

Gerard came billowing out of the building, his trench coat flapping in the wind. Now that he was done talking to Master McCracken, who was willing to give up quite a bit in exchange for his life, even if it was not going to be very long, he knew even more and could not wait to find Quinn. That is if his brother hadn’t gotten to him first. Gerard knew that Mikey was worried about Frank, but that he also had a fondness for Quinn’s pet and he was sure that he would become Mikey’s now, although he was sure that it was more like him and.... 

"Frankie."

Gerard climbed into the car and had face what his stupidity and temper caused his pet. Frank opened his eyes fully, now seated in the backseat of the car. He looked at Gerard, who seemed a little fuzzy, but he'd know that voice anywhere. Something wasn't right.

"You're not real."

"Oh Frankie, I am so sorry." Gerard fell to his knees between the seats. "I made a grievous error and almost cost you your life. Can you ever forgive me?"

For the first time in nearly two months, Frank felt tears come to his eyes. He thought he locked them away, but soon his cheeks were wet with them. 

"This can't be real." He whimpered, wondering why the world had to be so cruel.

"Frankie, I want you back...if you will have me, but not as a traditional pet. I want you to be my consort."

Frank just continued to weep, unable to speak past his whimpers. He couldn't think properly, he couldn't believe this was real. He needed his walls back but they were gone.

"I know I have been horrible to you, but if you take me back I promise you anything you want, you don't even have to sleep with me. It would...it woudl be the right punishment for causing you to lose your virginnity to that true monster Quinn."

Frank wiped his eyes, and shook his head. 

"He didn't."

Gerard was stunned by this. He thought for sure that it was one of Quinn’s motives.

"Did some other take it?"

Frank shook his head again, sniffing. No one forced him to do anything like that, but Quinn made it clear that he would one day.

It made sense why Frank was going for such a high price now at the auction. Gerard felt a sense of relief wash over him.

"So you still have your..."

Frank nodded slowly, starting to feel more exhausted as he ran out of tears. 

"Gee?"

"Yes Frankie?"

"Is this a trick...?"

"No Frankie, no trick, I came to bring you home and to tell you that no one will ever hurt you again and that those that have..."

At the moment a great orange plume rose behind the car. 

"...will regret it."

Frank startled at the sudden bright light. He looked at Gerard's glowing face, finally believing what his eyes told him.

"I-" Frank reached out, trying to touch Gerard. He felt so tired, but he needed to say it now. "I love-"

Gerard reached out just in time to catch the nearly destroyed human boy. He cradled him gently as he pulled him into his lap and kissed his forehead. He would put him back together and they woudl start over, but the right way this time. Gerard whispered into his sweat soaked hair. 

"I know Frankie, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO
> 
> I would happily explain why this is so late, but honestly it would be pointless and I don't want to make excuses. Sorry about that but, hey! We've reached the end of this story! Frank and Gee are reunited, isn't that great? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> <3 Oblivious


End file.
